The World Will Know Me
by JazzyJ09
Summary: AU, After eating the Chi Chi no Mi how will Luffy be changed with these new powers, watch as he sets sail to chase after his dream. Better summary inside. Please R&R and enjoy.
1. Returning Home

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright here it is my first attempt at a story please be nice. In this story Luffy will have a darker personality but will still have fun but not act like an idiot and will be serious when the situations calls for it. I don t know what Devil Fruit I want to give him however when he was younger he went with Shanks as an apprentice and can use Haki but has finally come back to his home island however he has already started gathering crew members from the Grand line and New World. He will still have his original canon crew he just has to go get them. We start as he returns to the East Blue with Shanks but he has his own ship and crew already but is still traveling with Shanks and his crew. Oh yeah characters are same age as in canon.**** Also in this story Luffy will be somewhat godlike and I'm thinking of a harem not really sure at the moment. Also if there are any errors I apologize I hope you enjoy.**

**Present**

2 men stood on the deck of a ship together as it sailed through the calm ocean waters. "Luffy I know it s your home but why go back now?" asked the red haired man.

"Simple I left something important with Makino at the bar 10 years ago." Stated Luffy.

"Oh and what would be so important that you had to come back for it huh?" asked Shanks.

Luffy turned and gave a smirk "It s a photo of you and me when you announced I was going to be your apprentice." Shanks then understands as he remembered how happy Luffy was that day.

So with that the ship had finally reached just out of sight of the island and it was still dark as the sun hadn t risen yet. A life raft was lowered from it into the water. "Well this is where we go our Separate ways Luffy." Stated Shanks as he gave a sad yet happy smile.

"I knew this day would come I just didn t think it would come this quickly."Said Luffy as his hat shadowed his face. "I will see you guys soon enough though." He said smiling.

"Luffy where did you leave your flagship and fleet at? I mean you cant sail the ocean without a decent ship." Yelled Shanks as Luffy had already started sailing towards his home.

"Oh well my fleet will meet up with me somewhere around the Sabaody Archipelago and my flagship **(AN: Don t have a name for it yet)** will meet up with me here in the East Blue. Goodbye everyone." And with that Shanks s ship sailed off back to the New World.

**Back with Luffy**

Luffy was sitting in the raft looking at the straw hat in his hand as he remembers what happened that day that changed his life.

**((((( Flashback )))))**

Fuschia village was just a small village in the East Blue however at Makino s bar there was a huge commotion going on. In the bar there was yelling contest going on with a boy no older than 7 and a man with red hair.

"I can to be a pirate you bastard!" yelled the boy. "No you can t you will just run back home like a baby Luffy!" countered the man. "Why are you guys so mean to me? You know I will beat you guys one day" said Luffy. "HAHAHAHA! You can't be a pirate Luffy your too small you need to grow some more. Besides, you aren't strong enough to be in my crew, you're too puny. Work on getting bigger and stop day dreaming." Said Shanks while laughing.

"Nani you idiot I m not puny I have been training and my punch is like a pistol." Yelled Luffy. "Alright Luffy if you can land a decent punch on me I will take you out to sea with us." Said Shanks however he wasn't expecting what would happen next. Luffy stood there however he seemed to be struggling with something as he was shaking while holding his right hand. Then it happened Luffy closed the distance in the blink of an eye nailed Shanks square on his left cheek.

Shanks for his part didn t know what happened as he was slightly drunk as he looks up to see the outside of the bar. He climbed back through the hole with a shocked expression on his face. Luffy just stood there with his hands on his hips grinning away. "Luffy how did you do that?" asked the man who knew the answer but was wondering how a 7 year old boy could do it.

"Oh that grandpa says that s my haki and I ve been working on it for about a year now." said Luffy as if it was just common knowledge. Now all of Shank s crew once again found their jaws on the floor. This kid had been using haki for about a year now and not just any haki but the Haoshoku Haki. Shanks decided right then and there that he would take Luffy with him. However just as he was about to tell Luffy a very angry Makino came out from the back of the bar. "Who the fuck put a hole in my wall dammit?" Shanks just hid behind Luffy and pointed at him while Luffy pointed at Shanks. "Explain now." said Makino. "Well Luffy punched me through the wall after I told him to see if he could hit me. You know I probably shouldn t of said that." said Shanks. "Luffy is that what happened?" asked Makino. "You bet your ass I put him through the wall-ouch shit-ouch what was that for." "Luffy watch your mouth." said Makino as she then looked to Shanks. "Well since you encouraged Luffy to hit you, you will pay for the damages." said a smiling Makino.

However all fun stopped as mountain bandits burst into the bar. During the encounter Luffy spots a chest and grabs it. Walking back up to the counter he opens it to see a weird looking fruit. He then bites into it and nearly hurls from the taste of it but was able to swallow the whole thing. After the encounter Shanks looks up to see the chest open and runs up to Luffy and starts shaking him while yelling "Luffy did you eat that fruit that was in the chest?". "Well yeah it was really awful though but hey food is food". "You idiot that was a devil fruit now you will never be able to swim". Shanks told him. Luffy starts to panic and said "Nani what am I suppose to do now?" "Well that s easy I m going to take you with me as my apprentice for the next 10 years and train you to use your devil fruit." said a smiling Shanks. "Hell yeah finally I get to go out to sea by the way Shanks what devil fruit did I eat?" Was Luffy's response. Shanks looks at Luffy with a slightly serious expression and said "Luffy you ate the Chi Chi no Mi."

"Luffy the Chi Chi no Mi is not a devil fruit to be taken lightly. Its entire existence has always been surrounded by death. Now shall we get started I mean 10 years is a long time." Said Shanks. "You better believe I'm ready, this is my first step to become Pirate King." Said an energetic Luffy. "Alright then let's go." and with that they set sail.

**I finally decided on a devil fruit for Luffy one that will fit his new personality since I felt that the Gomu Gomu no Mi just would not fit. I can continue the story finally now that I have decided on the devil fruit for him. Like I said before I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R thank you.**


	2. Set Sail

**AN: I DON T OWN ONE PIECE **

**Alright here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.  
**

**(((((One Year ago)))))  
**

Here they all were, it had been a long time since they had gathered like this. However the reason is the same a storm is coming the like of which this world has not seen in a long time. They have come to decide who they will pledge their allegiance to. They have not been to this small secluded island in the Grand Line in over 20 years the last time was when Gol D. Rodger came into the picture. These 13 crews have come together for an all out fight. These 13 were considered the most ruthless and blood thirsty pirates around however they had no reputation because of the world government keeping their organization hidden from the public. Their true name is hidden very well so they are named due to rumors they are simply called the Thirteen** (Lame I know help me out with suggestions.) **However just as they are about to begin their fight a massive Galleon that just towers over almost all of its surroundings pulls into the shallows. A small boat is lowered from it into the water and it proceeds to shore. However what amazes all of the 13 crews was that on the boat was just a single young man dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and his captains coat hung over his shoulders wearing a straw hat **(The exact same outfit from the final fight in Strong World Movie I posted a link on profile)**. He calmly steps off and walks into the center and his presence is overwhelming his power just radiated off him it was of blood lust and more surprisingly of compassion. He speaks and says "I have come now you will sail under my flag or be destroyed by it whats it gonna be?" he ends with a cold smirk that sent chills up these ruthless pirates who some kill people just for fun. One of the captains steps forwards and asks "Why should we sail with some snot nosed brat who is a nobody and barges in here without so much as an introduction?" Then a member of the crew spoke up and said "Yeah why shouldn't we just kill you for interrupting us?" The man whose face was currently shadowed by his straw hat looks up with a full smile and says "The reason is simple with my powers you can t kill me and if you don t join me I will kill you and take your crews and my name is Monkey D. Luffy."

**Don't forget to vote**

**(((((Present)))))**

Luffy smiled as he remembered that day. He continued walking down the dirt path his coat swaying in the breeze, his face shadowed by his hat. After about 10 minutes of walking he arrives at Makino's bar. 'Fuck I hope she isn't here' he thought. With that he opens the door only for a bottle of whiskey to smash into his face. "So now you finally decide to come back for the photo after 10 fucking years Luffy." said a crying Makino. Luffy wiped off the whiskey and hugged her saying "I'm sorry that it took so long but I can't stay."

"I know but it would have been nice to get a letter every now and then. Here is the photo you wanted." said Makino as she held out a folded in half photo.

Luffy unfolds it and sees himself when he was 7 with both him and Shanks grinning like there was no tomorrow.

**(((((flashback)))))**

"Just you wait Shanks one day my crew will beat you and I shall become king of the pirates." said a confident Luffy. "Well then I want you to have this," Shanks placed his straw hat on Luffy's head and said "but for now you are coming with me as my apprentice Luffy so smile and get your things." With Luffy next to him Shanks took a photo. With that Luffy bolted away to get his things leaving a smile Shanks. As he watched Luffy run along the dirt path he couldn't help but think 'He is just like you captain'.

**(((((End flashback)))))**

"Thank you Makino I will see you later... Oh before I forget Shanks says stay beautiful or some kind of cheesy crap like that-ouch-what the fuck-ouch- dammit-ouch ouch ouch." "Luffy why did you have to ruin the mood and I told you watch your mouth just because your 17 doesn't mean I can't still beat your ass." Luffy gave her a sly smirk "Makino I didn't know you liked me like that but hey your not _that _old shishishishishi love ya bye." And with that Luffy left a fuming Makino in the bar.

As he reached his boat "Now it's time to get started shishishishi." With that he set back out to sea only this time he would be chasing his dream and along the way make a name for himself. 'This is going to be...interesting' he thought as he was calm on the outside but excited on the inside his time had finally come.

**So what do you think good bad? Like I said last chapter the 13 pirate crews won't actually show up until later in the story like around the Sabaody Archipelago arc. Also I would like name suggestions for the 13 pirate crew s organization. I am leaning towards making the 13 pirate crews Oc or at least their captains so if you re interested send in your Oc s with descriptions. Also I don't really have a detailed design of the flagship yet. Almost forgot the island is only big enough to hold about 200 people. I know this is a shorter chapter but I just wanted to get something out, and I am still trying to decide on what devil fruit Luffy should have. So yeah please R&R and send suggestions. Thank You for reading.**


	3. A Crew Member Already

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright the next chapter.  
**

**The First member**

**((((( 2 weeks out to sea )))))**

A high-class passenger vessel was making its way along its course. Marines guarded the deck, the captain mingled with the high paying passengers, and the richer side of society laughed, danced, and ate. It was a calm day, with barely a cloud in the sky, and the tides calm with no sign of a change. It was a perfect day for napping and having fun.

Two Marines were patrolling on the upper deck, chatting away when they noticed a barrel floating in the ocean. That caught their attention. "Oi. There's a wine barrel in the water let's get it who knows there may be something good in it." one of them said. "It's probably wreckage from whatever poor soul went through that whirlpool. Oh well I agree let's get it aboard." the other one said. So with that they cast out a line and hauled the barrel up to the deck with a bit of effort.

"Damn this bitch is heavy. There better be some expensive wine in this thing or I am going to be pissed." Their conversation died the instant the call came from the crow's nest and the sound of cannon fire came from across the water. "Pirates! It's the Alvida Pirates! All men to battle stations this is not a drill! I repeat all men to battle stations this is not a drill!" Every marine on the deck instantly broke out into action, their training taking over as Alvida continued her attack.

**((((( On Deck of Pirate Ship )))))**

On the deck of the pirate ship stood a woman. She was roughly the size of a cow, had freckles in all the wrong places, with black hair covered by a cowboy hat and beady eyes. She held an iron mace almost as big as her which she was currently using as a staff at the moment, with her crew arrayed around her. This was "Iron Club" Alvida, the woman worth 5,000,000 Beli. "Men, who's the fairest on all the seas?" Alvida asked. Her crew yelled out "Alvida-sama."

The woman grinned, revealing slightly ugly teeth, before yelling " Attack" Alvida stayed behind and watched the damage ensue, but noticed a little boy still on the ship. He had glasses and light pink hair. "Coby" she yelled, instantly getting a frightened reaction from the boy.

"Get the fuck over there now or say hi to my club." Stated an angry Alvida as she prepared to swing Coby over to the boat with her club. The boy began to panic and was talking far too fast to understand and threw himself over to the other ship. He quickly made his way to the relative peace of the lower decks. "Whew, that was close that bitch almost got me, now I got to do something or she will kill me." Coby started to look around for something he could actually lift and could count as swag. After a few minutes Coby found a couple of barrels on the ship that Alvida's Pirates attacked. He found out one of them was to heavy to move.

'Hmm I wonder what is in it?' Thought Coby.

He was brought out of his thoughts when three of Alvida's men walked in the room.

"Coby. What the hell are you doing?" Questioned one of the men.

Coby was too scared to answer him.

"Stupid kid. What's that barrel you got there?" Asked the other man as he to tried to move it.

"What's wrong?" Questioned the fat man.

"This thing is fucking heavy. This must be good rum." Said the man with a smile on his face.

"Let's start drinking." Said the other men.

Coby had a fearful look on his face. " Alvida-sama will be angry."

The fat man smiled at him. "She won't know unless someone tells her."

"Oh and are you going to fucking tell her?" Questioned the man.

Coby shook his head no in fear.

"Good. Now lets have some rum." Said the fat man.

Then all three of the Pirates were about to open the barrel, but then out of nowhere a fist came out of the barrel and knocked one of the men.

"Well that was not a great way to sleep" said Luffy. Then he looked around and pointed at the man he knocked out with a questioning look.

"You punched him in the face!" Both the Pirates yelled.

Luffy gave them both a blank look. " Oh and who are you guys?"

"That's what we supposed to ask!" They yelled.

The Pirates attacked Luffy, but he easily knocked them all out with a blast of his haki.

"Who are you?" Asked a shocked Coby.

" I'm Monkey D Luffy."

"You just attacked Alvida-sama's men. If she finds you, your going to die." Said a fearful Coby.

"Don't worry I think I can handle her." Said Luffy.

Coby widen his eyes at him." Seriously Luffy, It's best if you leave now. Alvida is a powerful Pirate!"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of her."

Coby just sighed at him.

"Oh well time to go. By the way what's your name?" Asked Luffy with a bored expression.

"My name is Coby. Why do you want to know my name for?" Questioned Coby.

Luffy smiled. "I'm looking for a crew and I want you to be my first member."

Coby jaw almost hit the floor. "Are you crazy. I don't want to be a Pirate, but I'm stuck here."

Luffy raised a eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because Alvida scares me and she will never let me leave, but one day I will leave. I will become a Admiral of the Marines!" Yelled Coby.

Luffy grinned at him. "Is that so? Well, I guess I help you out. Let's leave this place behind."

With that Luffy stated to leave with Coby holding his legs, so that he could try and stop Luffy from getting himself killed. Luffy dragged him up to the deck of the ship.

**Don't forget to vote**

**((((( On Deck )))))**

When Luffy and Coby made it to the top of the deck. Alvida walked up to them.

"So you're the Pirate Hunter Zoro. You can't defeat me?" said Alvida. "First off lady I don't know who the fuck Zoro is second if I wanted to I would not just defeat you I would destroy you." Came the cold response from Luffy.

That's when Luffy got a good look at the women and turned to Coby.

"Hey Coby, who is this ugly lady?" Questioned Luffy as he pointed at Alvida.

Everyone was shocked that Luffy just said that. Alvida raised her big iron mace and hit Luffy on the top of his head, but it had no effect on Luffy at all. "Well that tickled but I wouldn't do that again if I were you and you should listen to what I have to say." Said Luffy not even caring that he was just attacked.

"So you're the one holding Coby from his dream. I can't allow that so I have a proposition for you." Said Luffy with a calm look on his face.

Alvida had a look of annoyance on her face. "Oh really and what would that be?"

Luffy smiled. "I will give you this," Luffy pulls out a weird looking fruit "this is the Sube Sube no Mi and will actually make you look half way decent." "Why you little punk." "Ah ah ah I'm not finished in order to get this you must join my crew to pay for your crimes. So I ask you will you take the fruit and sail under my command or do you choose destruction?"

Alvida responded by walking up and taking the fruit and eating it. "Bleh that was disgusting." Her body began to change until finally she actually looked beautiful.

After the change was done Luffy threw her a set of clothes that fit her perfectly (You know how she looks.) She looked at with a raised eyebrow. "Was just a guess." "Right I'm sure that's all it was Luffy-kun." She said with a wink.

"Well now that that's out of the way I must get rid of your crew seeing as I only wanted you to begin with." Said Luffy like it was common knowledge. "Oh Luffy-kun wants me and only me oh I feel so happy." Said a now dancing Alvida. "Alvida now is not the time." And with that he sent a concentrated blast of haki to the crew and blew them away.

"Now come Alvida and do not bother Coby understood." "Yes Captain."

"Ugh Coby is not going to be to happy when he wakes up. Oh well I saved his ass so he can just deal with it. Lets go Alvida we are leaving." Said Luffy as he picked up Coby and proceeded to get in the boat. Once he got to the boat Luffy placed Coby on it. Then with Alvida leaning on his shoulder while making circles on his chest with her finger they set off.

'Now lets see who I will allow to join my crew next' thought Luffy. "Alvida if you don't stop and sit there I will throw you overboard." This caused Alvida to pout. "Ok Luffy-kun I will stop… for now. By the way why are you taking me with you?" questioned Alvida. "Simple a) You are hot as hell. b) You can fight. and c) You want me so badly I figure that if I don't give you what you want it will be pay back for Coby." Said Luffy

"Aw Luffy-kun your are so mean to me why don't you just punish me physically hmm?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

'Ugh this is going to be a long journey.' Thought Luffy.

**Let me start off by saying that Luffy will have a devil fruit by the next actual chapter so ****I will leave the poll open for a day or two so don't forget to vote. I will decide between the top choices.**** Alright I hope you like this chapter. ****I may make additions to this chapter when I have a choice for Luffy's devil fruit**** please review. Thank you.**


	4. The First Mate

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Well if you didn't read my last AN then here is what it said, the winner of the poll was the Chi Chi no Mi and I added a couple of lines to the first chapter besides that I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**(((((A while later)))))**

Coby finally came around and looked up to see Luffy and smiled. Then he saw the woman next to him and blushed. "So Luffy." Coby struck up a conversation. "Um Luffy-san who is that?" "Come now Coby you served as my cabin boy." "What? You can't be Alvida your way to pretty and if you are then Luffy why is she here?"

Luffy simply said "She is here because she is repaying for what she has done to you as my newest crew member." "If you say so Luffy-san by the way earlier you mentioned something about you having a devil fruit. So was that how you were able to stayed unharmed from Alvida's mace?" "No Coby I didn't even use my devil fruit. Tell me Coby what do you know of the devil fruit?" "Not much" was Coby's response.

"Well Coby there are three main types of devil fruits they are called Paramecia, Zoan, Logia and each of these have their own abilities . The Paramecia class gives the user a physical super human ability and example of this is the Gomu Gomu no Mi which allows the user to stretch their body parts to attack someone from a distance or to block bullets by bouncing them back. Next is the Zoan class which gives the user the ability to transform into an animal and gain thats animals abilities for example a person who could transform into a dog would gain all the senses of a dog. And finally a Logia class fruit user can change their whole body into a specific element which can make them nearly impossible to hit physically and they can also regenerate their whole body and control that specific element if necessary and an example of this is the Maguma Maguma no mi."

"So Luffy-san which type did you eat?" "Oh mine you will just have to wait and see." Said Luffy as he stared out at the sea. "Luffy-san why are you trying to be a pirate?" "Oh that is easy, I'm going to be king of the pirates." Said a serious Luffy.

"If you're aiming to be king of the pirates that means you'll have to enter the grand line right?" questioned Coby.

"Yes that means I will be returning to the Grand Line." "Oh ok that make sen- Wait what do you mean return its dangerous to sail there most sailors die in those treacherous waters! They call it the pirates graveyard for a reason you know when could you have possibly been there?"

"I went to the Grand Line before when I was an apprentice pirate under my old captain. I know my way around the grand line and the New World besides only the weak pirates die in the Grand Line you know those who can't cut it."

"You've been to the Grand Line and the New World and lived to tell the tale" said Coby in shock at hearing his friend had been in the Grand Line.

"Well the real reason I came back to the East Blue is to recruit some new strong crew members to go after one piece."

My first target is this famous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro do you happen to know where he is?" "He's being held by the marines on some bogus charge. But if he's in prison he's a criminal" said coby. "So what does that make me I am a pirate and he will join my crew" said luffy .

**(((((A couple hours later)))))**

"Ah so that is Shell Town the place where Roronoa Zoro is being held." Stated Luffy. They pulled into dock and Luffy turned to Alvida. "Stay with the ship and don't cause any trouble understood." "Hai Captain" said a serious Alvida.

"Alright Coby you are coming with me to find Zoro. We should be back in a couple hours." With that Coby and Luffy walked away leaving Alvida to guard the boat.

**(((((With Coby and Luffy)))))**

"Well Coby this town isn't all that big so it shouldn't be that hard to find." Said Luffy as they both walked along the road. "Hai Luffy-san." Was Coby's response. "You know what I think we should check the Marine base here if he is according to you a criminal." With that they started to make their way to the marine base.

**(((((Marine Base)))))**

Roronoa Zoro was leaning against the post he was tied to **( You all know how Zoro looks so I won't describe him. )** He had just finished eating some rice balls from a young girl who snuck in. "You know for someone so famous you look really pathetic." Zoro looked up to see a young man in a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie with a black captains hanging off his shoulders. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

Luffy responded by saying "I am Monkey D. Luffy and what I want is for you to join my pirate crew as my new first mate." "No way in hell I am a pirate hunter not a pirate." Said Zoro. "Well I can see how that is working out for you. Look either you can join me and live out whatever dream you might have or you can die here your choice." Stated Luffy.

"Look I am almost done with my sentence here which will be completed in about 5 days. After that I will join you. What are you laughing at?" Zoro asked with a tick mark on his head. "Shishishishi it's just that you honestly think that these marines here will follow through with what they say. This is Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan's base and he is not someone who is forgiving." Said Luffy.

'He is probably right and I can't afford to risk it anymore not when I have that promise to fulfill' thought Zoro. "Alright you get my three swords and get me out of here I will be your first mate Captain." "Excellent oh who do we have here an intruder trying to help Roronoa Zoro. That is punishable by death." Said a blonde with what appeared to be a butt for a chin. "Oi Zoro who is that?" asked a bored faced Luffy. "That Captain is Morgan's son Helmeppo he is just a ugly pussy really but it's because of him I'm in here." Said Zoro. "Oh you don't say so he should know where your swords are right?" "Most Likely." Said Zoro.

Luffy proceeded to grab Helmeppo by the throat and started to squeeze "If you want to live I suggest you take me to Zoro's swords now. What do you say?" Helmeppo did his best to nod frantically. Luffy looked up to the top of the base and saw what looked to be a replica of Morgan so with a blast of haki he destroyed it. "Now that that is taken care of lead the way."

During all this Coby was outside of the base behind the wall just watching dumbstruck at what all transpired in front of him.

**(((((5 minutes Later)))))**

"Roronoa Zoro I hereby sentence you to death. Ready. Aim. Fire." Said an enraged Captain Morgan due to the fact that his statue had just been destroyed. However something happened that no one expected to happen…

There was a sudden blast of some kind of energy that stopped the bullets dead in there tracks then sent them back with double the speed killing the marines that fired them. Luffy calmly walked out of the building with three swords under his arm. "Looks like I made it in time eh here you go Zoro." With that Luffy freed Zoro and gave him his swords.

The marines charged at them with their swords but were stopped by Zoro "Move and you die." 'Not bad there is potential there' thought Luffy as he kicked his right leg up into the air without turning around and nailed Morgan square in his jaw sending him flying threw the wall of the base. "That's not very sportsman like to attack an opponent from behind. Come now let me show you my devil fruit mostly because I am bored." Said Luffy shocking the now badly injured Morgan and everyone else there that he had a devil fruit power. Morgan however knew he punctured a lung so there was no way he was making out of this.

By this time Zoro had already dealt with marines he was holding off.

Luffy pointed his finger at Morgan then jerked it to the side. Part of Morgan's arm fell to the ground but the blood just floated there. Morgan had a terrified look on his face and asked "Who are you?" Luffy smiled and said "Monkey D. Luffy" With that Luffy brought his right hand up and closed his hand. Suddenly the blood stretched up and around his neck and strangled him to death.

Everyone there just stared as Luffy started walking away. 'So that is his devil fruit power.' Thought Coby.

After the initial shock wore off the marines started jumping around shouting "We're free we're finally free."

As Luffy and Zoro walked out of the yard of the base they were met by an energetic Coby. "Luffy-san that was amazing what did you do to him?" "Oh that I ate the Chi Chi no Mi I'm a blood man so I killed him with his own blood." said Luffy without even stopping. 'Wow no wonder he's not afraid of the Grand Line.' thought Coby.

"Zoro what did you stop for? Are you coming or are you not a man of your word?" "Of course Captain, I was just remebering something." Said Zoro.

"Oi before we go" he turned and walked up to a marine and pointed at Coby "see him, let him join the marines or else." Said Luffy and with that both Zoro and Luffy went to the docks to meet up with Alvida. 'Wow Luffy-san is amazing' thought a tearful Coby.

When they got to the boat they sat down. After which Alvida showed up and draped herself over Luffy's back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw Luffy-kun do you know how much I missed you?" "Alvida-chan this is Roronoa Zoro my new first mate and your superior." They both exchanged greetings then Zoro fell asleep.

'Now I think I will pay a visit to that stupid ass clown.' Thought Luffy as they set sail after saying goodbye to everyone they met.

**I know the fight could of gone longer but it works. There it is I hope you enjoyed now please review. Thank you.**


	5. The Navigator

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**First off I would like to ask for help with a better nickname for Luffy along with "Straw Hat" so please send in some names. Besides that here's the next chapter, again I hope you enjoy it and please review. Thank you.  
**

**((((( A couple days later )))))**

We find Alvida in between Luffy's leaning back both sleeping with Zoro on lookout. After a couple hours Zoro nudged Luffy's foot to wake him up. He then nodded his head which indicated there was something behind Luffy. Luffy turned his head and smirked in front of him was the island that this stupid ass clown was supposed to be on.

Luffy decided now was a good time to get up so he started to trail kisses on Alvida's neck to wake her. "Mmmm Luffy-kun you know you're getting me worked up. Aw why'd you stop?" "Because Alvida-chan it was only meant to wake you up." Said Luffy.

**((((( About a half hour later )))))**

A ways off shore they came across three pirates in the ocean.

"Please help us. That orange headed bitch knocked us over and took our loot and ship." They all started shouting. "And that concerns me why?" asked Luffy in a non caring way. "Because we are part of the Buggy Pirates and can pay you." "Oh your part of Buggy's crew ….. well that right there sealed your fates goodbye." With that Luffy raised his fist in front of him then opened his hand and all three pirates instantly began to be losing blood until they were dead. "Now that that's taken care of let's go see this stupid ass clown I need to discuss something with him." Said Luffy with a blood thirsty grin.

"Oi Luffy why'd you kill them they weren't a threat?" asked the green haired swordsman. "That's exactly why I killed them. If you can't be a threat on the sea then you have no right to be a pirate." Said Luffy.

With that they continued on to the island. When they arrived they noticed how the town was deserted. "Oi Zoro make sure the boat is secured and then let's go explore." Said an interested Luffy.

With that they split up and started walking around exploring when all of a sudden an orange headed girl ran into Luffy.

**((((( A few minutes ago )))))**

**( If you don't know what Nami looks like then all I can say is wow. )**

Nami was running away from Buggy's men after she had just robbed Buggy. When all of a sudden she ran into a young man dressed in a black suit black tie red dress shirt and captains coat hanging off his shoulders.

**((((( Present )))))**

Nami thinking quickly ran passed him saying "thanks for showing up boss." Luffy just looked at her and decided to play along for the moment and nodded. "Excuse me is there a problem here?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah that thief robbed Captain Buggy's safe and since you're her boss that makes you respon- ack." Luffy had gotten tired of listening so he just crushed their brains in. A moment later Nami returned to the scene.

"Wow your strong we should team up together." Said the girl however Luffy wanted to know just why he saved this person."Now that I have ridden you of your current problem would be so kind as to give me your name?" asked Luffy. "My name is Nami and I steal from pirates. Hey wait where are you going?" "I have no use of a thief so you better have some other skill or be gone." Said a bored looking Luffy as he started walking away. "I am the best navigator there is in the entire East Blue." Luffy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Nami. "Ok Nami I am interested but do you have a place where I could get something to eat?" Nami smiled. "Of course follow me." She lead him to a house.

**((((( Inside the house )))))**

"I am going to go out on a limb here and guess that this isn't your house." Said Luffy after he had finished eating.

"Of course not this whole town is deserted since Buggy the _pirate_ showed up and took it over." Luffy heard the venom laced into the word pirate.

"I am guessing you don't like pirates. Why?" "Because all pirates are the same all they do is take and take until you have nothing left and then they take even more." Said a now angry Nami but she looked up to see Luffy start to stretch. "Hey where are you going I thought we were going to work together?" "What is the point of me a pirate Captain to stay with someone who hates pirates hmm? Oi Zoro, Alvida lets go we are going to pay Buggy a visit. Oh and good luck Nami I won't be saving you again." Said Luffy as his crew had just shown up.

Nami was having an internal struggle part of her wanted to go with the handsome Captain but the other part of her told her he was just like the other pirates. She decided to go with a leap of faith. "Wait." Luffy stopped. "Yes" "If I join your crew will you help me with getting Buggy's treasure?" Luffy instantly knew she was hiding something but decided to let it go. "Very well Nami meet Alvida and Zoro." "Wait Luffy-kun why are we bringing this whore with us?" questioned an angered Alvida. Nami for her part just got a tick mark on her head. "Alvida are you questioning my decision?" asked Luffy in a calm voice. "N-No Captain." "That's what I thought. Now let's go to the circus." Said Luffy

**((((( With Buggy the Clown )))))**

"What the hell do you mean my men are dead?" shouted an enraged Buggy. **( You know what he looks like I don't want to describe him.)**

"Well captain they were-." However Buggy interrupted him. "I don't fucking care what happened to them I want my God damn map back now." Shouted Buggy.

All of a sudden Buggy's men started to drop like flies with foam coming out of their mouths. 'Oh no a haki user where are they' thought Buggy as he started to sweat. That's when Buggy saw 4 figures walk out of an alley 3 of which were struggling to stay standing. 'So that's him huh, I will have to watch myself around him' Thought Buggy.

"Cabaji, Mohji get ready for a fight." They both nodded as they were still conscious.

**((((( Earlier with Straw Hats )))))**

"Oi everyone you are going to feel a pressure against you don't worry about it though it won't be directed at you." They all nodded then began to feel whatever it was that Luffy was talking about. With that they made their way down the alley.

**((((( Present )))))**

"Oi Zoro you take the swordsman Cabaji be carful though he uses cheap tricks, and Alvida you take his first mate Mohji he is the dude covered in hair, Nami you go steal the treasure, and I'll deal with Buggy." They all nodded and got ready.

"Oi you fucking clown what are you still doing as a pirate? I have braved both the Grand Line and the New World and that was for 10 years… as Shank's apprentice." That right there had everyone but Alvida's jaw on the ground since she heard him talking to Coby. Buggy recovered first and was on edge even more now. 'So that bastard took on an apprentice damn.' Thought Buggy.

"So Buggy who's up first?" questioned a somewhat eager Luffy. 'Let the games begin' thought Luffy.

With that Buggy made the first move firing his canon at Luffy. Luffy just stood his ground with no sign of moving while the others took cover. When the ball was about 20 feet away Luffy used a blast of haki to destroy it. When the smoke cleared Luffy was unharmed and Buggy was gritting his teeth 'Fuck I knew it was to much to ask for.' The others returned yelling at how Luffy could have warned them he just shrugged.

Just then Mohji took off towards the Straw Hats seeing as Richie was still knocked out from the blast of haki he attacked on foot. Instantly Alvida took off to meet him with her iron club in hand.

**((((( Alvida vs Mohji )))))**

Alvida swung her mace but Mohji jumped over and kicked her in the back of the head sending her crashing into a group of barrels. "You are going to have to do better than that pretty lady." taunted Mohji. Alvida stood up and brushed herself off. "You hit like a bitch. Let me show you how it's done." with that Alvida suddenly began to move faster than Mohji had planned and with one fluid swing of her mace nailed him on the left side of his face. This sent him careening into a wall which he struck and became unconscious. Alvida walked over and poked him with her club to make sure he was out then started to rub the back of her head 'Fuck that kick really did hurt some.' With that she walked off to lean against a building and nurse her head.

**((((( Zoro and Luffy )))))**

Luffy whistled "Damn Buggy that was your first mate and he got his ass knocked the fuck out with one hit not good, not good at all. Oh and the best part about this is Zoro here is my first mate so think about what that means for you shishishishi."

'Damn he already has some strong members hopefully Cabaji can handle him.' Thought Buggy.

Now Zoro walked into the center of square and took off his bandanna and tied it around his head. Then got his swords out and pointed one at Cabaji "You must be Cabaji I really don't care to fight weaklings so I will end this with one attack. I suggest you bring your a game."

**((((( Cabaji vs Zoro )))))**

Cabaji was sweating bullets he wouldn't get to wear him down so he could defeat him what was he supposed to do. He can't run that would be an embarassment to his Captain no he would have to fight. "Very well Roronoa Zoro prepare yourself for I will take your head and with it become famous." Cabaji got on his unicycle and drew his sword then he charged.

Zoro got ready and crosses his swords and just as Cabaji was within his range yelled "_Oni Giri_." Cabaji for his part didn't even know what happened untill chest split open. Cabaji fell to the ground with his chest cut open while Zoro put up his swords and put his bandanna back on his arm. "Oi Luffy looks like you're up. I am going to go take a quick nap since I know what you can do I don't expect this fight to be to long." said a yawning Zoro as he walked over to where Alvida was and laid down on the ground.

**((((( Alvida and Zoro )))))**

"You ass why couldn't you at least let him cut you a little bit you know you mad me look bad." Said a slightly irritated Alvida. "It's not my fault you got kicked maybe you should be a better fighter after all these guys aren't that strong. Now let me get my 5 minute nap in." and with that Zoro fell asleep.

**((((( Back with Luffy and Buggy )))))**

"Shishishish damn Buggy thats me 2 and you 0 what have you been doing here?" taunted Luffy as he shrugged off his coat and placed it on a barrel. He then began to crack his knuckles "Oi Buggy I won't even use my devil fruit powers on you and I will still when." Luffy loosened his tie a bit and waited for Buggy to make the first move.

Buggy's hands shot from his body both having knives in their grasp. Luffy just stood there and stood there and just as they were about to strike they pierced the palms of both his hands. However he had his blood thirsty grin on his face again as he was squeezing the hands not letting them go. "Buggy do you really think these would hurt me." with that Luffy let the hands return to the owners leaving holes in his hands. However the blood that was leaking out of them started to be absorbed back into Luffy's body and then his skin regenerated and were completely healed.

"Hey wait a minute you you straw hat wearing bastard you said you wouldn't use your devil fruit power." accused Buggy but was knocked into a wall courtesy of Luffy's fist. "I am a man of my word Buggy, if you recall I said I wouldn't use it on you shishishishi." Said a grinning Luffy. "Now get up Buggy I grow tired of this game but I tell you what I won't kill you or your crew only because you entertain me as an excuse of a pirate."

As soon as Buggy was back on his feet and back in the square he was met with a beating by Luffy. Luffy by this point was bored so he thought he'd show off, so he shrugged off the top half of his clothes revealing a lean body underneath which gave Alvida nosebleed. He backed away from Buggy and raised his arms to his sides. "Alright Buggy hit me with your best shot."

Buggy took out six knives and threw them at Luffy all impaling key organs but Luffy didn't budge a muscle. Everyone that saw this just gaped at him. Then he started laughing like a maniac "Is that it? Well I've had my fun now I'm going to finsih you." He pulled out the knives as the wounds immediately drew the lost blood back into his body and repaired the damaged organs as well as healed the skin so it was like nothing ever happened. He walked over Buggy who was to tired to move and was panting heavily.

Before the final blow he asked "Just who are you?" "I am Monkey D. Luffy remember my name." With that Luffy channeled haki into his right arm and sent Buggy flying. He picked up his the top half of his clothes and got dressed.

"Well that was interesting." Luffy looked over to see Nami with a huge bag of treasure on her back. He walked over and slung his coat back over his shoulder and walked over to the rest of his crew. "Oi Nami leave some of that treasure for the villagers seeing as how they probably need it more than we do." Nami looked like a deer caught in the headlights but reluctantly left some of her treasure. "Alright guys let's go I need to go see someone that I have heard so much about." "Oi Luffy who are we going to see." asked a curios Zoro.

"We are going to go and see the son of one of my old crew mates." said a smiling Luffy. They made their ways to the docks and tied the boat that Nami stole to the other boat and set off for their next member.

**((((( Syrup Village ))))) **

A teenage boy was running through the village shouting "Pirates. Pirates are attacking the village." and then took off running.**  
**

**Alright again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again please review. Thank you.**


	6. The Crew Grows

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright here we go the next chapter. This chapter was inspired from reading the Will of D by ****The Animaniac Dude****.**

**((((( At Sea )))))**

"Hey Luffy if we are going to go to the Grand Line we are going to need an actual ship." said Nami. "I know that's why my ship Kyojin ( the Colossus ) will meet us here in the East Blue." Everyone looked at Luffy with a questioning face. "What you didn't really think I would leave my flagship in the Grand Line did you?"

"Oi Luffy what do you mean flagship?" asked a now interested Zoro. "Oh that's right I haven't told you guys yet, I have a pirate fleet in the Grand Line waiting for me to return."Now everyone was shell shocked their captain had an entire fleet at his disposal. That's when Alvida asked the question that was on all their minds. "If you have a pirate fleet already then why do you need us?" they all nodded.

"Shishishishi I knew you guys would ask eventually. The reason I am recruiting again is because I may have a lot of pirates but I don't have a personally selected circle that's where you guys come in. I need strong inner crew that can go toe to toe with anyone." said their Captain.

"Anyway, Nami how far are we from Syrup Village?" "We are about a days length away still." said the navigator to which Luffy just nodded.

**((((( 1 day later )))))**

"Ah we are finally here." said Luffy as their boats landed on the island.

Zoro suddenly spoke up with his hand on his sword "Oi Luffy there is someone here." "I know." said Luffy.

**((((( A few minutes earlier )))))**

"Usopp there are pirates coming to our island. They are in two boats and it lookes like there were 4 of them." said a boy with square glasses. Usopp along with two other boys looked at him with fear.

"A-a-are you sure? I mean you could be imagining things." said a shaking Usopp. "No Usopp I saw them as clear as day."

"What are we going to do Captain Usopp?" asked the boy with a red bandanna on his head covering his purple hair. "Yeah Captain what should we do?" questioned the last boy who had on what appeared to be green hat.

Usopp snapped his fingers and said "I got it. We scare em." The boys face faulted. "Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, so come on." and with that they made their way to the pirates.

**((((( Present )))))**

Suddenly a bunch of rocks were shot at the Straw Hats which Luffy just stopped with a blast of haki then a row of pirate flags shot up out of the bushes. 'Oi they can't be serious' thought a sweat dropping Luffy and Zoro.

After that a teenage boy appeared out of the bushes with a slingshot pointed at Luffy. "I am the great pirate Captain Usopp me and my crew of 8,000 men have taken over this island. Leave now or we will destroy you." said a bluffing Usopp. Luffy decided to mess with him.

"Oi you think that I should be scared of you, I bet you have never killed anyone before have you?" Luffy asked while walking forward with his hands in his pockets. Usopp flinched. "Ah you haven't well Usopp I suggest you put that weapon down because it's not a toy as you seem to see it as. Or I can make you just another number in my book of people I've killed, your choice." said Luffy.

Usopp seemed to be struggling with himself but after 15 seconds he dropped to his knees panting. Then he heard laughter and looked up to see Luffy and Zoro laughing.

"Usopp if I was going to kill you I would have done it before you fired those rocks at us. Now I need to talk to you seeing as yoour the son of a man named Yassop." Usopp fell down the hill and landed on his back.

"How do you know my dad?" asked an eager Usopp. "Me and him were crew mates with Shanks. But let us continue this over food seeing as me and my crew are hungry. They all began to follow Usopp when Nami spotted a manor on a hill. She would have to ask him about it later.

**((((( At the restaurant )))))**

We find Usopp and the Straw Hats seated at a table enjoying their meal.

After everyone had filled heir stomachs Luffy began to tell Usopp about how his dad never shut up about him. "I mean honestly I feel like I know you already from how much he talked about you." said Luffy as he leaned back in his chair.

"Wow so my dad is a member of Shank's crew." said a happy Usopp.

Nami saw this as her chance to get some information from Usopp. "Hey Usopp is there anyone here that can help us get a more adequate ship until we meet up with Luffy's?"

"Well as you can see the village is rather small so no I don't think anyone can help you there." said Usopp.

"On the top of the hill... There was a very large mansion." said Zoro as he pointed to it out the window.

"Hey do you know them? I wonder if we can ask them to give us some help." said Nami.

Suddenly Usopp became angry and said "You can't go there." "Oh and why not?" questioned Alvida as she finally spoke.

"Well the butler isn't very welcoming he just gives off this bad vibe. Plus the owner is sick." said Usopp. Luffy being bored "Usopp and I will go pay a visit to the mansion the rest of you just stay out of trouble." With that Luffy and Usopp made their way to the mansion.

**((((( With Luffy and Usopp )))))**

"So Usopp who is the owner of the mansion?" "Well her name is Kaya." Usopp said in a dreamy voice. 'Oh great he is a lovestruck fool. Might as well let him go see her one last time before we leave.' Thought Luffy.

"Oi Usopp why don't you go and see Kaya while I deal with the butler." Usopp smiled and nodded.

So after that they continued walking.

**((((( At the mansion )))))**

When Luffy and Usopp arrived at the mansion Usopp snuck off to go and see Kaya leaving Luffy at the front door. So Luffy knocked on the door and when it opened he instantly frowned. Standing in front of him was a man that was supposed to be dead.

"Yes may I help you?" asked the man. "Yes who are you exactly?" asked Luffy. "I am Kurahadol, why? **( You should know what he looks like. )**"

"Alright I am sick of this bullshit already. My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I know who you are Kuro of a Hundred Plans." said an all to serious Luffy. Kuro merely smirked "Ah and now that you know what do you plan to do?"

"I will make you a deal. Knowing your reputation you must be after lady Kaya so here's the deal. You and your crew will fight me and mine tomrrow and the loser becomes the others servant. But you cannot harm Kaya. Do we have an agreement if not I will kill you right here and now." said Luffy with an outstretched hand. Kuro took a moment to consider. "Will our crews be aware of this deal?" "No I want to see this play out." Kuro shook Luffy's hand. "We have an agreement Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy went to go get Usopp.

**((((( With Usopp and Kaya )))))**

Usopp had just finished telling Kaya about how he was a brave warrior of the sea and how he survived against a giant goldfish. This is the scene that Luffy came upon.

"Oi Usopp aren't you going to introduce us?" "Hehe um Kaya this is Monkey D. Luffy and Luffy this is Kaya." Usopp said as he gestured to both.

"Good afternoon Miss Kaya I do hope you are feeling alright. The way Usopp tells it is that you are often ill." "Thank you Luffy-san for asking, I am doing ok today. Although I am feeling better thanks to Usopp's stories." Usopp hid his blush.

"Well Miss Kaya I have a request for you. Do you have a ship that I could have please it would be greatly appreciated?" asked Luffy. "Well if you weren't a friend of Usopps I would say no but yes I have a ship you can have seeing as how I never use it." said Kaya.

"Ah thank you Miss Kaya I will be by sometime tomorrow to pick it up." said a satisfied Luffy.

"Well I am sorry but Usopp it's time to go Kurahadol is on his way here. I bid you good day Miss Kaya it was a pleasure to meet you." Said Luffy as he started to walk away.

"I guess that's it for today Kaya I will see you later." Usopp hugged Kaya and ran to catch up to Luffy.

They walked back to meet up with the others.

**((((( With Straw Hats and Usopp )))))**

'Time to put my plan into action.' thought Luffy.

"Listen up everyone I have reason to believe that pirate will attack the village tomorrow." Said Luffy in a bored tone. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces.

"Luffy-kun how do you know this?" asked Alvida while Nami glared slightly at her.

"It's a hunch and my hunches are usually correct. So our job is to stop them and Usopp I want you to help us seeing as this is your village." said Luffy.

"Um ok but what can all of you do?" asked Usopp.

"I cut." said a tired looking Zoro.

"I smash." said Alvida while swinging her club.

"I hit." said Nami.

"I destroy." said Luffy

"Oh I hide." said Usopp. "Well not from this." they all yelled save Luffy who chuckled quietly. "Ok ok jeesh."

"Then it's set let's get some rest we have a fight tomorrow." They all nodded.

**((((( Back with Kuro )))))**

Kuro had a transponder snail out "Jango... there has been a change of plans. There is another crew of pirates on the island so we will have to deal with them first." There was a response of "yes Captain" from the snail.

'Tomrrow is going to be an interesting day.' Thought Kuro as he went off to bed.

**((((( The next day with the Black Cat Pirates )))))**

"Alright men as I told Jango last night there has been a change in plans. There is a pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy in the village who knows who I am. So the only reasonable thing to do is to get rid of him. Oh speak of the devil there he is." said Kuro

**((((( Straw Hats and Usopp )))))**

"Alright let's move out." said Luffy. They walked to meet the pirates when they arrived the pirates were already docked and off the ship.

**((((( Present )))))**

"You are Kuro of a Hundered Plans and Captain of the Black Cat Pirates aren't you?" asked Luffy keeping up the charade. "Why yes I am Monkey D. Luffy."

"Jango would you do the honors?" asked Kuro. "Of course Captain. Ready men. Attack." yelled Jango.

A mass group of Black Cat pirates attacked. "Oi let me handle this I'll be done in a minute or two." said Luffy as he walked towards the charging pirates. After walking about 15 feet he stopped and jerked both his hands upwards. At the same time the charging pirates were raised in the air and started struggling. "You see I can control the blood in your body and outside of it as well which is how I am able to lift you in the air. Now out of the way I don't have time for unimportant pirates." said Luffy as he stopped their blood flow until they were unconscious.

The rest of the Black Cat Pirates began to tremble in fear.

"So Kuro what else you got?" taunted Luffy.

"Jango you're up." said Kuro.

Jango walked forward until he was about 10 feet away from Luffy **( I don't feel like describing Jango. )**

"Alvida-chan your up make it quik." Said Luffy as he walked back towards the group passing Alvida.

**((((( Alvida vs Jango )))))**

"Oh I get to fight the pretty lady." said a smiling Jango. However him along with the majority of men there had nosebleeds when she took off her cape revealing her bikini top and striped pants.

Alvida smirked 'Just like all other men.'

After a few seconds Jango recovered and pulled out his chakram and threw at Alvida. Alvida sprang forward ducking under the chakram and reaching Jango. She swung her club but had to dodge a kick so she flipped backwards just as Jango's chakram returned to him.

"You are pretty quick with that club." said Jango. "Let's see you dodge this." He threw the chakram again but with greater speed. This time Alvida couldn't dodge it and was struck on her arm. She decided to use it to her advantage and covered her arm even though there was no cut.

She then gave him a pouty "I can't believe you cut me. You are so mean." Jango being weak willed rushed over to her with some gauze. "Here let me help you." Then BAM his face met Alvida's club and was sent smashing into the top of Kuro's ship unconscious.

"I can't believ how much a fucking idiot you are hahahahaha. Oi Luffy-kun I'm finished was that quick enough for you?" she asked hopefully as she place her cape back on. "I was hoping you would of finished him sooner but it will do." said Luffy. Alvida was jumping up and down with joy but quickly settled down and walked back to her original spot.

"Oi Kuro I hope that that wasn't the best you got." yelled a bored Luffy who somehow found a barrel to sit on. This caused a few brave members to attack Luffy.

"Oi Usopp take them out for me will ya?" asked Luffy. They were instantly struck down by Usopp's slingshot. Luffy didn't bother to turn around but gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh Nami you may want to deal with those guys that are sneaking up on you." said Luffy as he saw 2 of Kuro's men sneaking up on Nami. Nami dealt with them swiftly thanks to her staff. She knocked one upside his head then nailed the other right in his jewels which put them out of commission instantly.

"Thanks Luffy-kun." Alvida instantly glared daggers at Nami while Luffy just waved his hand.

"Oi Zoro why don't you take your turn I am starting to get bored again." said Luffy slightly on edge. There was no sign of acknowledgment. "Oi someone wake his ass up." yelled Luffy. Nami hit him upside the head which woke him up.

"Oi easy is it my turn yet?" "Yes now hurry up." said an agitated Luffy.

Zoro nodded and took off his bandanna and tied it around his head. Now that he was ready he walked to the center.

**((((( Zoro vs Nyaban brothers ( I thought they were weird so I. You should know what they look like. )))))**

"So who am I facing?" asked Zoro.

"Bachi and Sham your up do not fail me." said Kuro.

Suddenly two men resembling cats appeared in front of Zoro both swiping at his torso but luckily he was able to dodge. 'Damn they're quick. I have to end this quickly otherwise they will trap me.' thought Zoro as he drew his swords and readied himself.

Zoro and the brothers were in the middle of a stare down when suddenly they split up and went different directions. Then Buchi swiped at Zoro's head but Zoro blocked. However Sham appeared and slashed his stomach.

Zoro distracted on Sham was suddenly cut up by Buchi and fell on the ground. Zoro panting struggled to get back up. "Oi Zoro stop playing around and end them already." cried Luffy from the sideline with his hat on his back now. Zoro nodded and stood up to his full height and nodded.

Zoro got ready for his attack and when Buchi and Sham were close enough "_Oni Giri_"and with that put the Nyaban brothers out of commission. Zoro sheathed his swords took off his bandanna and tied it back around his arm and walked back to his original spot under a tree shaded from the sun.

**((((( Luffy vs Kuro )))))**

"Alright about time. Kuro I don't feel like playing with you so don't waste my time." said Luffy as he walked forward and placed his straw hat back on his head with it shadowing his face. When he reached a good spot he put his hands in his pockets.

Kuro had already put his cat claws on his hands.

"Alright Monkey D. Luffy prepare yourself." and with Kuro disappeared from everyone but Luffy. He was fading in and out of random places but to Luffy he was basically walking.

Kuro decided to strike and rushed towards Luffy but just as he got close enough to strike he was blown back and knocked down by an unseen force.

"Kuro Kuro Kuro did you really think that that would beat me." Kuro looked back to see Luffy hadn't even lifted his head up let alone moved.

"How did you stop me I never even saw you move? No one has ever stopped my Shakushi." said Kuro.

"I stopped it with my haki and the reason you never saw me move is because I didn't." said Luffy as he lifted his head.

"Well you won't stop me again." and Kuro faded out of sight again and came at Luffy from his left side. He closed in on Luffy and took off part of his left arm but Luffy didn't budge and there was no blood. Kuro saw this and attacked again. This time he rushed Luffy from behind but just as he was about to strike Luffy smashed the left side of his face into the ground creating a crater. However no one even saw Luffy move until he already had Kuro in the ground.

'Well Kuro you lost' thought Luffy as he picked up his arm and reattached it, grabbed Kuro and jumped up onto the Black Cat Pirates ship. He turned and yelled to his crew "Oi go back to the Miss Kaya's and wait for me there I have some unfinished business I have to take care of." They all yelled back hai sense they knew Luffy could take care of himself and walked back to Miss Kaya's estate.

**((((( 5 hours later )))))**

Luffy was sitting against the railing of the Black Cat's ship waiting for Kuro to wake up when he finally started to stir.

"I see you are finally awake." Kuro turned his head to see Luffy.

"I guess this means I lost huh?" "No shit Sherlock. Now about our agreement since you lost you and your crew are now under my command." said Luffy

"I remember the terms of our agreement...Captain." said Kuro as he sat up. "Good now I need you to come with me and tell Jango to take the ship and meet up with us in Loguetown when I call for them. Oh and give him this transponder snail and tell him that if he looses it he is dead understood." "Hai Captain." replied Kuro as he took the silver transponder snail after which he went and relayed Luffy's orders to Jango and the rest of the crew. After he was finished they set sail leaving Luffy and Kuro on the shore.

**((((( Luffy and Kuro )))))**

"Alright come on and lets go meet the others." said Luffy

So they began walking when Kuro decided to ask something. "Luffy why did you leave me alive?" "I left you alive because you are a strategist and a damn good one that I need in my circle." said Luffy

The rest of the way they walked in silence.

**((((( Kaya's estate )))))**

"Oi Luffy why are we here and more importantly why is he here?" questioned Usopp as everyone was on edge that Kuro was there. "Oi everyone stand down now he and his crew are our newest additions. Now Miss Kaya would you take us to the suprise we talked about." They seemed to accept the answer and followed Miss Kaya to back of her estate.

When they got there they were jumping for joy when they saw the ship.

"Luffy-kun is this ours?" asked Alvida. Luffy nodded and everyone but Luffy and Usopp went on board.

"It's called the Going Merry I hope you will take good care of it." said Kaya

"Of course Miss Kaya and again I can't thank you enough. I believe Usopp has something to say to you so I will give you some privacy." and with that Luffy boarded the ship.

**((((( Usopp and Kaya )))))**

"So what do you want to talk about Usopp?" she already knew what this was about but needed to hear it from him herself.

"Kaya I am going with them to be a strong pirate like my dad." said Usopp a little sad but was stunned by what happened next. After he finished he looked up and was suddenly kissed on the lips by Kaya.

"I know, I haven't seen you this excited in a long time Usopp go and follow your dream I will be here waiting for you." said a smiling Kaya. Usopp smiled hugged her and gave her a kiss and boarded the ship. With that the Straw Hats waved goodbye to Kaya.

**((((( Going Merry )))))**

"So Luffy where to now?" asked Nami.

Luffy smiled a genuine smile and said "Now we go and meet up with my flagship Kyojin **( Colossus )**. Then we are going to pay a visit to a restaurant called Baratie, I think it's time we get a chef."

And with that Nami adjusted their course for Baratie.

**So there it is I hope you enjoyed. Also I know these scenes are short but once I get to the Arlong Arc they will get longer. Please review thank you.**


	7. The Head Chef

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright I kinda rushed this chapter so I could get to the next arc so I hope you'll forgive me. Also everyone I posted Luffy's bounty picture on my profile. Here it is another chapter I hope you enjoy.  
**

**((((( A few days out at sea )))))**

The sun was just rising and everyone but Luffy was asleep. He smiled at what he saw, in front of him was his ship Kyojin **( Colossus )** in all its glory. Luffy woke everyone up and pointed in front of them. Their jaws instantly hit the deck do to the sheer size of the ship.** ( I'll say bigger than Whitebeards. )**

"Guys this is my flagship Kyojin." said Luffy as they pulled next to it.

"The name fits." said Zoro with everyone agreeing.

Luffy took out his silver transponder snail an said "Alright lower the ropes so you can bring the ship up." "Hai Captain." was the response as a set of ropes were throw over the side of the massive galleon. After the Straw hats had tied the ropes in place the entire ship was hauled up onto the deck like a life boat.

**((((( On the Kyojin's deck )))))**

The Straw Hats stepped on deck and were amazed at how big the ship really was. It had 5 large masts and a huge deck. The thing they noticed though was the jolly rodger it looked like the original except the skull and bones were blood red.

A man of about 6 ft walked forward and stopped in front of Luffy. "Report" was all that Luffy said.

"Captain the _others _have been causing trouble but not enough to be worried about while here on the ship everything has been done just as you said. We laid low here until we got your call and now here we are." Luffy nodded. "Get the rest of the crew up here now so they can meet our newest editions." The man nodded and ran to get the rest of the crew.

Meanwhile Luffy went and sat in a throne like chair that was centered towards the back of the deck. **( Think of Whitebeards chair on the Moby Dick. ) **The others went to stand behind him.

**((((( Exactly 7 minutes later )))))**

The deck was filled to the brim with pirates mermen, animals, and both men and women seeing as Luffy didn't discriminate so much so that some had to climb up the masts. Once everybody was there Luffy stood.

Luffy raised his arms and spread them as if to give a giant hug and said "I'm back." Instantly the deck was filled with loud cheers. Luffy motioned for them to settle down. "Now I would Like to introduce our newest members. My new first mate Roronoa Zoro, Alvida, our new navigator Nami, our new sniper Usopp, and our new strategist Kuro." They each stepped forward when their name was announced and were given cheers as well. "Also with Kuro we have gained another addition to the fleet seeing as his crew has joined as well." Again shouts and cheers were yelled out.

"Now we are off to get a new head chef for the ship so get ready we set sail as soon as Nami has our course." Instantly the deck became a mass of moving bodies yet it wasn't chaos it was a well structured machine just at a fast pace.

"Luffy-kun we have our heading. It will take us about 2 days to reach." said Nami. Luffy nodded "Set sail."

"Oi Luffy, why do you have such a large crew?" asked Zoro.

"Ah Zoro that's easy, one day I will wage war on the World Government." This shocked Zoro but he nodded anyway.

With that they were off.

**((((( Middle of the night )))))**

We find Nami leaning on the railing watching the sea.

"Oi Nami what are you doing out here this late?" asked Luffy who had been out walking.

"Oh nothing just needed some fresh air." she said but Luffy knew she was hiding something and it was time he found out.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and placed his head on her left shoulder. "Nami-chan tell me what your hiding." he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

Nami reached up and stroked his face "Luffy if I tell you you will hate me."

Luffy turned her around so she was facing him and held her against him "Nami I could never hate you. So please tell me what has got you so worried." That did it Nami broke into tears and latched onto Luffy holding him tightly against her. Luffy just rubbed her back and said "Let it out."

"Luffy I have a terrible secret... I am part of the Arlong Pirates and I was going to take the Going Merry so I could pay him the rest of what I owe him." she blurted out. "What do you mean what you owe him?" "I made a deal that if I paid him 100,000,000 beli that he would leave Kokoyashi Village alone. I have been working for him for 8 years Luffy. I am almost there but I need to leave to protect my village."

Luffy pulled away from her and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles "Nami when there is an opportunity at Baratie I want you to take the Going Merry and don't worry we will follow you once we have completed our business there." She was shocked. "What? I'm not a cold bastard to my nakama now go get some sleep Nami." before she let him leave she placed a quick kiss on his lips then went to bed. Luffy smiled and continued his walk before going to bed.

**((((( Next day sometime in the afternoon )))))**

The Kyojin was sailing past a rock jutting out of the sea so Luffy thought it would be good for Usopp to practice shooting the cannons with so he could teach the rest of the crew.

"Oi Usopp see if you can hit that rock over there." "Hai Luffy." and with that Usopp aimed and fired the cannon and hit the rock on the first shot. "Nice shot Usopp that will be all." said Luffy as he went to his cabin.

**((((( A few minutes later )))))**

A pissed off Johnny was on Kyojin's deck with a sick looking Yosaku yelling for the bastard captain to come out.

Zoro not knowing who it was went and got Luffy "Oi Luffy there are some guys here wanting to fight you for almostkilling them apparently." Luffy who had been sitting in his chair spinning his hat on his finger sighed placed it on his head and followed Zoro.

"Alright who wants to challenge me?" asked Luffy but was stopped by Zoro. "Johnny, Yosaku what are you two doing here? And whats wrong with Yosaku?" asked Zoro. "Zoro-aniki what are you doing here ? And Yosaku has been ill for a few days now." said Johnny surprised to see Zoro. "I am here because I am part of this crew."

Luffy looked at Yosaku and instantly recognized the what was wrong. "Oi Alvida-chan go and make some lemonade and hurry."

**((((( After Yosaku was healed )))))**

After a quick explanation as to what Johnny and Yosaku were healed they were allowed to continue traveling to Baratie with the Straw Hats. So they contiued on their way to Baratie.

When they were a couple miles outside of Baratie Luffy ordered the Going Merry to be lowered because the Kyojin was to big to dock at the restaurant. So Luffy along with Alvida, Johnny, Nami, Usopp, Yosaku, and Zoro boarded the Going Merry and set off towards Barratie.

However as they neared Baratie a marine ship pulled up next to them.

**((((( On marine ship )))))**

A man with purple hair and in a purple pin striped suit walks over to the rail. "I've never seen your pirate mark before." he said.

"I'm the Marine Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody." the man said.

**((((( Now between both ships. )))))**

"And your point being?" asked a bored Luffy.

This instantly angered Fullbody. "What did you fucking say I have made a name for myself unlike you you no name pirate." said Fullbody. "What does that have to do with anything although I will say this the reason I don't have a name for myself yet is because I don't want one right now." countered Luffy.

Fullbody had had enough and ordered the the marines to sink the ship. So with that they fired their cannons.

The Straw Hats however didn't even move a muscle as they watched the cannon balls close in. Then when they were within 5 feet of the ship Luffy swung his right arm and destroyed the cannon balls.

The marines along with Fullbody stared in shock. Suddenly Fullbody began to choke.

Luffy being annoyed by the arrogant man decided to have some fun and stopped the his blood flow and started to laugh "Shishishishi you think I would brave the sea if I couldn't even defend myself Fullbody I suggest you leave seeing as I am in gracious mood."

Fullbody fell to the ground clutching his throat before darkness took him. After the display the marine vessel high tailed it back to most likely a marine base.

**((((( At Baratie )))))**

All aboard the Baratie had stopped doing whatever it was they were doing when they saw the two ships coming their way. They watched in horror as they watched the cannon balls be destroyed and the marine vessel fled from the scene.

All was silent as the Going Merry docked. The only thing that could be heard were gulps and footsteps from outside. They watched as silhouettes passed by the window.

The doors opened and in the Straw hats walked in this arrangement. In front with both Alvida and Nami on either side of him was Luffy then behind them were Zoro and Usopp bringing up the rear since Johnny and Yosaku were staying with the ship.

All eyes were on them.

A hostess came forward "Welcome to Baratie I will show you to a table right this way."

"Oi one of you chefs go and get chef Zeff and tell him Monkey D. Luffy is here." said Luffy as they sat down at their designated table.

Sanji came over and was instantly blown back by a serious nose bleed when he saw Alvida and Nami.

He recovered quickly and asked the ladies "Hello ladies my name is Sanji would you do me the honor of telling me your names?"

Alvida and Nami smirked at each other "Why of course Sanji-_kun_ I am Alvida/Nami." they both purred at the same time. Sanji was again sent flying by a nose bleed while Alvida and Nami both laughed.

Suddenly a large man with a peg leg and a long braided mustache appeared. "Well well well look what we have here. I didn't think I would see you again for a long time Luffy." said Zeff as he hugged Luffy who stood to greet him.

"I thought 10 years was a long time Zeff." "True so what can I do for you today anything you want is on the house." Zeff said with a smile while the Straw Hats smiled at getting a free meal.

"Me and my crew thank you now on to the real reason for my visit. I was wondering if you had a chef I could have for my crew." said Luffy. Zeff immediately said "Take Sanji's ass he is the best I have but won't leave. If you can convince him you can have him now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to." said Zeff as he excused himself to go help the other chefs.

Sanji returned with the food they ordered and was about to leave when Luffy stopped him. "Oi Sanji why do you stay here when the old man wants you gone? Is this because you blame yourself for what happened to Zeff's leg?" Sanji was shocked nobody but him and Zeff knew what happened between them. "Why do you look so surprised Zeff and me are like family so of course he told me. I am only going to tell you this once. Stop blaming yourself for what happened Zeff doesn't blame you and he doesn't want you to waste your life away here, or have you given up on your dream to find All Blue?"

**((((( Quick flashback 10 years ago )))))**

Luffy and Sanji were in the kitchen helping prepare food.

"Hey Luffy what do you want to be when you leave here?" asked Sanji. "That's easy I am going to be King of the Pirates. What about you?" "Me I am going to find All Blue." said Sanji.

**((((( Present )))))**

Nami had left to go and take the Going Merry all she had to do was get rid of Johnny and Yosaku.

Sanji had heard it from Zeff before but when Luffy said it it had got to him. However just as he was about to respond a sickly looking man burst through the doors he was soaking wet.

"I don't care what it is but bring me some food." said the man. Sanji didn't even care if the man had money or not and went to the kitchen and brought some food to him.

"I thank you my name is Gin and I am a high ranking member in Don Krieg's Pirate Armada if there is anything I can do in return let me know." and with that Gin left in a small boat that Sanji gave him.

Sanji walked up to Luffy and nodded "I will join you but at least let me finish out my last day as an employee here." Luffy smirked and nodded.

Suddenly a soaking wet Johnny and equally as wet Yosaku came barging in.

"Luffy-aniki Namihas stolen the Going Merry." they said but were confused when Luffy just nodded.

"Oi everyone go to Kokoyashi Village and wait for me there." said Luffy but as they got up to leave they heard glass shatter and looked over to see a lady and man shaking. "I-i-it's him Don Krieg is here." Panic ensued following the statement.

The Straw Hats looked out the window to see a battered galleon make its way to Baratie. 'Hmm those cuts were made by a sword. Oh great if he followed them then Zoro is going to want to fight him.' Thought Luffy.

Just then Gin came through the doors while supporting a sick looking man covered in armor.

"Please I would like some food even scraps will do please I beg of you." pleaded Don Krieg.

Sanji knowing the pains of starving at sea decided to give him some food however as soon as Don Krieg knocked Sanji to the floor.

"Oi you fucking bastard all he did was give you food." yelled a random customer.

Don Krieg ignored the comment and looked around "This is a nice restaurant. I'll take it."

"So that's why you came." said Sanji as he lifted his head off the floor.

"My ships ruined. I want a new one. Leave after you've gotten your things." said Don Krieg

Gin who was on the floor said "Don Krieg that's not what you promised."

Don Krieg ignored Gin's pleas and pointed his thumb at his ship "There's about 100 men still alive on that ship. All of 'em starving and injured. First, prepare food and water for 100 men. Some of 'em have already … starved to death. Right away. And I'm not ordering food. I'm giving you an order."

"Sanji-san I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." said Gin.

Suddenly Zeff appeared with a hugebag of food over his shoulder. He walked up to Don Krieg and dropped it in front of him. "Here, enough food and water for a hundred men. Now get the fuck off my ship."

"Good to see you know what's good for you." Said Don Krieg.

"Oh and I dare you to try and take over my restaurant Mr. Couldn't-Get-Through-The-Grand-Line." said Zeff when there was a chuckle that became a laugh. Don Krieg looked over to see Luffy with his right arm over the back of his chair with his hat shadowing his face.

"What are you laughing at boy?" asked Don Krieg when he looked and saw the others start to chuckle along with Zeff.

"Shishishishi I am laughing because not only have I been to the Grand Line and survived but I've also been to the New World and I survived there from 7 years old up till now you pathetic fucking excuse of a pirate." No one besides those chuckling could believe what they just heard.

"You're lying there is no way some kid could be stronger than me." "I am because I was the apprentice of "Red Hair" Shanks one of the Yonkou for 10 years. So if you really want to try and take this restaurant over then I welcome you to try. Oh and I can tell that you woke _him_ up from his nap in order for him to do that to your ship." said Luffy.

'He can't be serious can he? No he's bluffing' thought Don Krieg. "You all had better be gone when I get back or else." and with that he took the food to his crew.

"Oi Gin did the guy that destroyed your armada have the eyes of a hawk?" asked Luffy who saw Zoro get excited at the mention of that man. Gin simply nodded. "Just as I thought."

"Oi guys let's go outside and handle this don't worry old man." said Luffy as he stood andput his hands in his pockets and walked out followed by his crew. "Oi you guys go after Nami me and Sanji will deal with these jokers." However as soon as they got out side a cry rang out.

"Don Krieg that man from the Grand Line followed us here." yelled a random crew member.

"Oi Luffy I'm afraid I have disobey that order this is the moment I have been waiting for." said an eager Zoro.

"Raise the fin." yelled Zeff as he knew Zoro would need a place to fight.

The fin was raised just as Mihawk docked his boat. However before he could step off some jackass fired two shots at him which he simply deflected with his sword.

Zoro instantly appeard on the fin "I have never seen such grace with a blade before.I Roronoa Zoro challenge you to a duel. I am disobeying a direct order from my captain to fight you so I hope you agree."

Don Krieg's men were shocked that both Dracule Mihawk and Roronoa Zoro were going to duel.

With his hand on his great sword he asked "Oh and who is your captain?" Zoro pointed to Luffy who smirked. Mihawks eyes widened ever so slightly and he started to tremble a little. "I am sorry but I must decline your challenge. Hello Monkey D. Luffy, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Everyone was shocked at the fact that one of the Shichibukai knew Luffy and more importantly seemed to be afraid of him.

"Yes it has Mihawk but please allow my first mate the honor of fighting you." said Luffy to which Mihawk nodded.

**((((( Fight is just like canon )))))**

"Zoro" both Johnny and Yosaku yelled and dove in after Zoro. Everyone elese looked at Luffy surprised that he didn't even move. "Don't you care about your crew?" yelled a random chef.

"Relax Mihawk wouldn't dare do anything that would cause him feel my wrath so I know he didn't kill him."

"Luffy I bid you good day and will see you again on the Grand Line." and with that Mihawk quickly got in his boat and left.

"Oi Johnny you and Yosaku take Usopp and Zoro and go after Nami. Alvida, Kuro, Sanji, and I will follow shortly." They nodded and took off after Nami.

**((((( Everything but Luffy's fight will be just like in canon. )))))**

"Oi Gin if I beat your boss you will sail under me understood." said Luffy to which Gin nodded.

"Now I really don't fucking like you Krieg. I don't know how you can go and fucking kill your own crew members but now I will finish you quickly instead of messing with you." said Luffy as he raised his hands in front of him as fists. Then he opened them and Don Krieg's arms and legs severed from his body but there was no blood flowing from the wound.

"You see I really hate people like you. You think because you have some money the world owes you everything well guess what I worked to get where I am unlike you. Any last words?" asked a pissed off Luffy.

"Please have mercy." said Don Krieg as suddenly blood poured out of his body and severed appendages and flew down his throat drowning him to death.

Luffy turned to the now recovered Gin "Oi give this transponder snail to Pearl and tell them they sail under my command now. Have them stay here and repair The Dreadnaught Sabre then sail to Loguetown. You are coming with me. Oh and tell them to stay out of trouble and if Pearl loses that snail I will kill him lets go." said Luffy as he gave Gin a silver transponder snail and waited on him to tell his crew.

Once Gin was finished he pulled out his silver snail and called for the Kyojin to come and pick them up. All the chefs stared in awe at the massive galleon.

Luffy said goodbye to Zeff after refilling the food rations and boarded the Kyojin with Alvida, Gin, Kuro, and Sanji following right behind him.

**((((( On board the Kyojin )))))**

"Alright men set sail for Kokoyashi Village and make it quick I have a bad feeling about that place." A unanimous hai rang through out the ship.

'Guys you better be alright or else I will sink that island into the sea.' With that they set sail.

**I know I could have played out the fight scenes but hey I was being lazy. I probably will go back one day and redo the fight scenes. Well there it is I hope you enjoyed so don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	8. Arlong Park

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright here is the next chapter enjoy. I've been trying to write a lemon scene but that's not working out for me, so I would like to ask for help with it.  
**

**((((( With Nami )))))**

Nami had just docked at Gosa Village.

"I know Luffy will forgive me, I just hope everyone else will as well." she said to herself. With that she made her way to Arlong Park.

**((((( On Kyojin )))))**

Inside the Captain's cabin we find Alvida, Gin, Kuro, and Sanji talking to Luffy.

"So Gin how are you feeling?" asked Luffy. "I am feeling a lot better Captain thank you for asking." replied Gin.

"Excuse me Captain but why were you not surprised that Nami stole the Going Merry?" questioned Kuro. "Yeah Luffy-kun how can you be so calm?" asked Alvida as she backed up Kuro.

"Easy because she didn't steal it... I told her to take it." said a smirking Luffy.

"Nani?" they screamed only for Luffy to raise his hand.

"Nami is being used against her will by a merman pirate that goes by the name of Arlong the Saw. So I let her take the Going Merry to finish paying off her debt, but if that doesn't work then that's where we come in." Sanji was especially upset at this "What kind of sick bastard would use Nami-swan?"

"Oi Sanji calm down I need to talk with Shade to see if Arlong would be reasonable or not so if you'll excuse me." with that they left Luffy alone who called in a 9 foot Grey whale shark merman **( He looks like Jinbe, only taller. )** by the name of Shade into his cabin. Shade was a slave in the Grand Line when Luffy had saved him he has a bounty of 220,000,000 Beli. However what most people don't know is that before Shade became a slave he was 3rd in command of the Sunny pirates and was said to be as strong as Jinbe. **( Shade is 1 of the 13 Captains. )**

"Alright Shade while you were a slave on the Grand Line did you ever hear of a merman pirate by the name of Arlong?" asked Luffy. Shade took a moment to think and nodded "Hai Captain I heard of him. He went rouge from the Sunny Pirates and got a crew together and left Fishman Island. If I may ask why do you want to know about him Captain?" asked Shade.

"I ask because apparently he is here in the East Blue and has taken over Commi Island and I was wondering if he would be willing to negotiate its release." said Luffy. "With you Captain I'm afraid not he thinks humans are inferior to merman." Luffy sighed "Thank you Shade that will be all." with that Shade went back to work leaving Luffy to his thoughts.

'So he feels superior to me does he. Well I don't blame him most of the mermen I have with me thought the same thing. This could be a chance to gain another crew for my armada the only problem will be getting Nami on board with the idea. Oh well I will just have to talk to her. Although for his sake if he has hurt any of my crew before I arrive then I will just kill him.' thought Luffy as he went to his bed to rest.

**((((( At Arlong Park )))))**

Arlong was sitting at a table in Arlong Park with the corrupt marine Captain Nezumi of the 16th branch, in East Blue, paying him off.

Arlong is a bluish sawshark merman with a saw like nose, long black hair sprouting on the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders from what appears to be a brown Ushanka, covering his head. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sunny Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. He also is wearing a sleeveless and open yellow shirt decorated with black lighing-like spots, bermudas which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.**( Got his description from the One Piece Wiki. )**

While Nezumi just looks like a damn rat. **( No I don't like him. )**

After they were finished conducting their business Nezumi left and Nami walked into Arlong Park carrying a bag.

'I just need to hang on a little longer I have 93,000,000 Beli just 7,000,000 more and I will be done with you, Arlong.' thought Nami.

"Oh, you're back, Nami. You sure have been gone for a while. How was the trip this time?" said Arlong

"It was quite productive, I managed tons." replied Nami. I can't believe there are so many idiots out there. Take a look yourself." said Nami as she opened the bag and showed Arlong the Beli inside.

"Shahahahaha You're the best at backstabbing others." laughed Arlong

"Well I must admit..." said a somewhat proud Nami.

"Hey crew, Nami has returned. Get ready to celebrate!" shouted Arlong as the rest of his crew shouted cheers. "It's Nami" "Nami's back" and so on were the cheers being shouted.

**((((( Outside Arlong Park )))))**

We find Johnny, Usopp, Yosaku, and Zoro sailing towards Arlong Park.

Zoro was still recovering from his fight with Mihawk so he was bandaged up sitting near the bow of the ship appearing to be asleep.

When Johnny spoke up "W-We're finally here... Arlong Park!"

Zoro's eyes snapped open and turned around to see.

"This is it? The base of the merman pirate, Arlong who survived the Grand Line." said a scared Usopp

"Y-Yeah this is the place where the biggest bounty in the East Blue resides." said Yosaku.

Usopp gulped "Is Nami really in there?"

"Firstly, if Nami-aneki is really here like Luffy-aniki said, then we should be able to find the Going Merry. So shall we check if it's really anchored at this island first?" suggested Johnny.

"Yeah, w-we should do that." said Usopp/Yosaku at the same time. At this point Zoro stood up.

"Oi according Luffy she's here. So prepare to rush in." said Zoro as he flicked the guard of his sword allowing it to slide out some. Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku's eyes almost popped out their heads. "W-Why should we do that?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah you moron! We don't know anything about this place!" Yelled Usopp. "Yeah our opponents are mermen!" shouted Yosaku. "We should plan out everything first!" said Usopp.

Zoro had placed his sword at his side and placed his hand on the handle "Sorry, but I don't do those cowardly things! Luffy has asked me to bring that woman back. I don't care who the opponents are, but I'll surely get her back!"

The other three looked at each other and whispered "No thanks..." Zoro said "Let's go!" but was knocked unconscious by three mallets to the back of his head.

Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku tied Zoro to the little cabin on board the ship so he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Usopp had been looking through binoculars looking for the Going Merry when he finally spotted it. "There it is, found it! It's the Going Merry! But why would it be over there?" Seeing as it wasn't docked at Arlong Park but at the harbor of the village.

"So Nami-aneki is definitely here..." said Johnny.

"Oi what's the meaning of this? Untie me!" yelled a now conscious Zoro.

Yosaku handed Johnny a map.

"This part's to the east of Arlong Park, Cocoyashi Village. But this is weird, why would she anchor so far away from the park?" said Johnny as he pointed to the map.

"Untie me, damnit!"

Usopp walked over to Zoro and smiled "You got deadly wounds all over you." he slapped his hand on Zoro's chest causing him grit his teeth in pain. "So just sit there quietly and rest. I'll handle the rest." said Usopp.

'Why... I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" thought Zoro still gritting his teeth.

"I'll bring that woman back! Hahahahahahaha." declared Usopp.

Johnny sweat dropped and appeared behind Usopp "Just because we're not at Arlong Park, he sure is taking everything in stride..." he said to Yosaku. "Prepare anchor! Head towards the Going Merry!" shouted Usopp.

However as they neared the Going Merry Usopp looked at the docks and saw 3 mermen standing there. Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku dove behind the ships railing.

Johnny whispered to Usopp "Is everything okay?" Usopp pointed at the shore. All 3 with scared faces "Mermen!"

"Why don't we dock here?" shouted Zoro but both Johnny and Usopp "shhhhh" "Didn't you see? There were mermen over there! They're Arlong's men! You can't blame me!" said Usopp but his face was met with the bottom of both of Zoro's feet. "You don't have the right to be mad!" he accused.

"This area must've already been controlled by Arlong." suggested Yosaku. "What should we do now?" asked Johnny.

"Hurry up and untie me, you idiots!"

However this was yelled just as they passed the docks.

**((((( With the 3 mermen )))))**

"Never seen that ship before." said a rather fat one.

"Kinda suspicious..." said a lazy looking one.

With that those two jumped into the sea and swam out to the ship

**((((( Back on ship )))))**

Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku all three started to panic.

Usopp whispered "Abandon ship!" both Johnny and Yosaku "Agreed!" with that they ran to the bow and were about to jump over.

"Hold on you three!" shouted Zoro. The three thought for a sec then "Farwell Zoro!" and jumped overboard.

"Hey, at least untie me!" he shouted at their retreating forms.

2 seconds later the two mermen jumped on deck.

"What? Only one guy?"asked the fat one. "Maybe he just drifted here from somewhere." suggested the other. "You can say so..." said Zoro as he chimed in. 'I'll definitely kill 'em next time!' he thought to himself.

"I see... I guess the injury came from the crew of this ship torturing you." said the lazy one. "Anyways, let's bring him to Arlong-san before anything else." said the fat one.

**((((( On land )))))**

Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku all watched as the mermen boarded the ship.

"Forgive me, Zoro..." said Usopp in a comical way.

'Crap if Zoro-aniki makes it out of this alive he's gonna kill us.' were the thoughts of the other two.

After they got their barrings Johnny spoke up "I think this place is called Gosa Village." That's when they looked up and saw the destroyed village and their mouths dropped opened at how the entire village was turned upside down.

"W-What happened to this place?" asked Usopp. "I heard that Arlong had attacked this place a couple of weeks ago." replied Johnny. "A-All the buildings are upside-down." said Usopp. "I heard that mermen have 10 times the strength of a human! Does this exemplify the power of the men who've survived the Grand Line?" said Johnny.

Johnny and Yosaku suddenly took off between the buildings after they saw a large shadow appeared behind them leaving Usopp alone.

Usopp was looking at the trail in the road. "But how did the road turn out this way?" "A monster called Mohmoo did this." said a voice behind him which turned out to be the fat merman from earlier. "Monster? Don't tell me they've got a monster too?" said Usopp not knowing he was talking to a merman. "We got him from the Grand Line." "Oh, from the Grand Line...wait "w-e"...?" asked Usopp turning around and started panicking. "You must be a friend of the guy who drifted here!" he went to grab Usopp but he took off running "See ya!" "Stop right there!" said the merman as he gave chase.

Johnny and Yosaku were leaning against one of the builings wipping their brows "Almost got nabbed there..."

"Do your best Usopp-aniki." said Johnny to no one really. "Hey Johnny lets wait here for Luffy-aniki to arrive." suggested Yosaku to which Johnny nodded.

**((((( Not far away on the Kyojin )))))**

Luffy was addressing his crew.

"Alright when we dock I want all of you to stay on board because this village is already terrified of pirates and I don't want to cause them anymore stress. Now..." he turned to Alvida, Gin, Kuro, and Sanji. "Alvida I want you to stay with the ship and please don't flirt with crew I may need them if Arlong wants to have an all out war with me. Gin I don't think that your well enough to fight so I want you to stay as well. You Kuro I also need to stay on board and take command until I get back. Sanji you will be coming with me. Alright those are my orders now we are almost there so get back to work."

**((((( Back in Gosa Village )))))**

We find Usopp still running from the merman.

"Even if you're a merman, it's not like you can catch up to me on land! I'm used to this kind of stuff! Catch me if you can!" suddenly Usopp was tripped by some boy with a sword who thought he was a merman but as he was about to attack he chopped on top of his head by someone from behind.

It turned out to be Nojiko. **( I know I am being lazy. Just know that she is beautiful with bluish purple hair and has her right arm and chest covered in tattoos. )**

Nojiko held on to the boy as she reminded him "Don't fight the mermen! Have you forgotten? This village, Gosa Village, was obliterated because somebody went against those mermen." Then she got a good look at Usopp "What...? He looks like a merman, but he's in fact human. Just a tad different..." "What do you mean "just a tad?" shouted Usopp.

"Hey where did you go." shouted the merman as he continued running down the trail after Usopp.

Usopp jumped in front of Nojiko and the boy and readied his slingshot for battle, but just as he was about to fire it Nojiko hit him upside the head with a mallet. As she was dragging Usopp away "Everyone's the same... I already told him not to pick a fight with the mermen, or we'll all get killed!"

After she had pulled him in between some buildings she screamed which caught the attention of the merman. "What's wrong?" "There's a man with a long nose." "Which way did he go?" he asked to which Nojiko pointed in a direction and he took off.

Nojiko nelt down behind the building where Usopp and the boy were at "Hurry bring him back to my place."

**((((( On board the Kyojin )))))**

Luffy had awaken from his nap and was now hungry along with the crew.

"Oi Sanji you're the head chef here get the staff to make lunch for the crew will ya." said a hungry Luffy. Sanji nodded and put out the cigaret he was smoking and went to supervise lunch. As Sanji and the other chefs were preparing food Luffy noticed shadow following his ship. 'Hmm the only thing that could cast a shadow of that size is sea king. I wonder what it wants.' thought Luffy when it finally hit him it was hungry.

However Luffy was surprised when it turned out to be a giant sea cow and not a sea king. The sea cow didn't fully come out of the water so its head wasn't able to reach over the deck so only Luffy knew he was there. Luffy being generous gave him some food "Was it good?" he asked to which the sea cow eye smiled and nodded. Luffy smiled then turned serious and directed some haki at the sea cow "Now that you have been fed I suggest you leave before I bring you aboard for food." and with that the sea cow swam off.

'Hmm the only place something that big could live is on the Grand Line I wonder did Arlong bring a pet with him. This day will be interesting.' Thought Luffy as he started to eat his lunch.

**((((( Outside of Arlong Park with the ship )))))**

We find Zoro along with the lazy looking merman and the other fat one from the docks on the ship.

"Hurry and open the gates! We've found a suspicious man!" shouted the lazy looking merman.

The gates open and the ship sailed into Arlong Park. The two placed Zoro on the stone floor in front of Arlong. Arlong tried to get information from him but after a couple minutes of nothing he grew agitated.

"I'll ask you once more... What's your purpose here?" asked Arlong. "Like I said, I'm here to find a woman... You half-fish bastard!" "Oh, this low-life human got guts. I'll let that slip by me this time. But you're not allowed to say half-fish ever again! Us mermen are evolved beings who can breathe under water. With these fish abilities, it makes us superior to humans. With merely the power we behold is proof that we are far better than humans. You better get this in your head, the most superior beings on earth are not humans, but us mermen! If humans were to go against us, it'd be defying the laws of nature!" declared Arlong.

However before Zoro cold respond a female voice spoke up from the shadows "I have gotten sick and tired of your theory, Arlong!" the voice was revealed to be Nami which Zoro just stared, shocked that she was even there. "Why are you so serious, Nami? You're special. You're our greatest cartographer! You never fail to draw the most accurate maps for me." said Arlong as Nami walked over to stand beside Arlong. "Our brain compositions are different, so it's obvious why I can." countered Nami.

"Oi Nami!What does he mean by "_our_ greatest cartographer"? Why are you so close to this guy? You think that Luffy will tolerate this betrayal, you and I have seen first hand at what he is capable of!" declared Zoro as Nami inwardly flinched at that.

"What? You guys know each other?" questioned Arlong. "Don't be ridiculous! He's just another victim. I gained a lot of loot from them." said Nami as she walked to stand right in front of Zoro. "You don't even realize that you've been deceived. And you still come chasing after me." at this point Nami knelt down in front of Zoro and continued "You're just plain stupid."

"So is this your true nature? And to think that you hated pirates..." said a serious Zoro to which Nami responded with "Surprised? Everything was an act. You'll understand better after seeing this..." after she finished she showed Zoro Arlong's mark tattooed on her left arm. 'This is...!' thought Zoro as he looked up to the flag on Arlong Park and realized they were the same mark.

"I am part of this invincible crew... An officer of Arlong's crew!" declared Nami. However Zoro started to laugh and whispered low enough so that only she could here. "You and I both know that when Luffy gets here he will destroy this place." he said with a sinister grin.

**((((( At Nojiko's house )))))**

Usopp had just awaken and found himself on the floor of a house.

"Ah? Where am I?" he asked himself looking around.

"This is my home. Awake now?" asked Njiko sitting at her table.

"You're the...!" "I'm Nojiko. I plant oranges here."

"I remember! You're the one who hit me, right? And to think that I was kind enough to try and rescue you!"

Nojiko gave him a cup of tea as he sat at the table.

"I was the one who did the rescuing. If you were to fight that merman in your condition, you would've gotten killed. Outsiders don't know anything about what's going on around here."

Nojiko turned to the boy who was also seated at the table but had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're a kid of Gosa, the neighbor town, aren't you? You should know well enough that you'd get killed if you fought them. More than well enough..."

"I know! I know, but... They were the ones who killed my dad! They robbed everything, destroyed the village, and killed many of its people! I'll never forgive them! No matter what happens , I'll never forgive them! I'll have revenge for my dad, even if it means death!"

"Then go drop dead. Getting yourself killed would make it a 'great' revenge. But at least keep this in mind, thanks to me your life has been spared. Drink your tea and leave." the last part was directed at both him and Usopp.

"Hey! Don't you think that's too harsh for the kid?"

"Kid or not, if he really wants to die, why not just let him? He doesn't have enough will to live in these harsh times!" "What are you trying to say?"

"I always look to the future. I know of a child who chose to live. Who lives a lifestyle that is more painful than death. That's why I hate people who simply want to go off and die like this kid here!"

"What... What should I do? I'll try my best to hold it in. But, what should I do?" asked the now crying boy.

"Your mother?"

"She's alive."

"She must be worried. Go back to your mom."

"Hai." and with that the boy got up and left.

"Your're a real nice gal... even though you got tattoos."

"Stereotype. Speaking of which, I still don't know who _you_ are."

"Oh yeah, of course... My name is Usopp head sniper for the Staw Hats. My Captain sent me here to find a girl called Nami." "Nami?" "You know her?" "Yes she's an officer in Arlong's crew." "Nani? Nami's on officer of that gang?" shouted Usopp.

"Yeah, eberyone knows. Here's another surprise... This is the place where that witch was raised. Me and Nami are foster sisters."

'This is... Nami's home...?' was the thought that ran through Usopp's mind.

"Both Nami and I were orphans. We grew up here. Though our mother who raised us has died, the three of us used to live happily, here in Cocoyashi Village..."

"You mean to tell me that she betrayed her mom and friends to join Arlong's gang?"

Nojiko hesitated for a moment "Yeah, that's about right. Isn't she just the witch?"

"Damn, now I get it... She's been deceiving us from the start! She was just after our loot! She even helped defend my village. She even laughed as if she was enjoying herself on the ship!" "Enjoying herself... her?" but Usopp didn't hear her and continued. "We came here to get her back, but apparently it's not necessary... Now that I think about it... A mate of mine has been unfortunately caught by those mermen. Shit... I wonder how he's doing now...?

**((((( Back to the scene happening at Arlong Park. )))))**

"See? You're following me now? From the beginning, I've only been using you. You guys aren't too shabby at fighting. You were a real useful bunch." said a smirking Nami.

"Shahahahaha You were blindly deceived, weren't you? She can forget her mother's death for the sake of money. This woman's a cold-blooded witch." said Arlong and Zoro immediately caught the pained look on Nami's face. "You shouldn't have underestimated her."

"I get the picture now... I never did trust her from the beginning. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murderer even." said a smirking Zoro.

"If you understand, just get lost already! You're an eyesore!" to this Zoro grinned and jumped backwards into the sea with his arms and legs still bound with rope. Nami went pale.

"Why Why did he jump in the pool all of a sudden?" asked a random merman. Did anyone say a bad joke?" "He must be trying to escape!" "No way his arms and legs are all tied up. How can he swim? I bet it's suicide." "Forget him." said Arlong.

'That idiot!' thought Nami as she kicked off her sandals and dove in after him. About 10 seconds later Nami emerged with Zoro laying him on the stone floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" "cough cough cough Same to you, what do you think _you're_ doing? You can't even let one person die in front of you... Quit the act already. Help me here, idiot! I thought I was a goner there." said a still grinning Zoro. No one besides Nami heard what Zoro said.

"Stop messing with me!" and with that Nami stomped on Zoro's back. Then picking him up by his throat she continued "If you get involved with me anymore, you'll die!" "I wonder about that..." "Wonderful bandage you got there." " I can't afford new clothes. This is a substitute." Nami then punched him in his stomach.

"Oi, Nami. What are you planning for him?" asked Arlong.

"Lock him up. I'll take care of it." she replied.

Just then the merman that had been chasing Usopp burst into Arlong Park.

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!"

"What's wrong, bud?"

"Forgive me. There was a long-nosed guy who was with him, but I failed to capture him."

'Usopp's here as well, damnit.' thought Nami.

'That damned Usopp. He got himself discovered?' thought Zoro.

"I think he fled into Cocoyashi Village, but..."

"Cocoyashi Village? Good timing. I got some errands there. Shall I pay them a visit?" All Nami could do was grind her teeth together and balled her fist tightly.

**((((( At Cocoyashi Village )))))**

"Hey! Arlong's coming!" Shouted a random villager.

A man with a pinwheel on his hat dressed like an officer with scars all over his body leaning underneath an umbrella spoke up **( Yes it's Genzo. )** "Nani? Maybe he's coming to punish me for weapon possession. Everyone, hurry into your homes."

As Arlong and his gang arrived he walked over to Genzo.

"Was it you? The one who has the damned weapon?"

"Yes, I am. I just love admiring my weapons. Is there something wrong with one of your subjects having a weapon collection?"

"Yeah, 'coz it'll be trouble. Weapons only draw in evil and violence. It's the main factor of disturbing the peace."

As this was going on Usopp was gawking from behind one of the buildings at Arlong with Nojiko there as well.

"He's huge! That's Arlong? He's no human alright!"

"Well, he is a merman." "Right."

**((((( Back over with Arlong )))))**

"I've got 20 villages and towns under my control. Rebels are a pain in the butt. As ruler, I destroyed Gosa Village as a warning. The fact that they failed to pay their tributes was an indication of rebellion."

**((((( Over with Usopp and Nojiko. )))))**

"What tribute?"

"It's just like he said, it's money offered to them. Every month, we have to spend money to buy our own lives. Whether it be adults or children. If anyone can't afford to pay it, even if there's only one, their village would be wrecked like Gosa's."

"That... town was turned over just because of one person?"

"That's how Arlong does things. They are racists who don't give a care about killing and toying with human lives."

**((((( Over with Arlong )))))**

"Understand? Low-life humans should just think of nothing but ways of offering the money to me. I need lots of funds. The tribute that you offer will be the very foundation of the Arlong Empire which will dominate East Blue!" declared Arlong.

**((((( With Usopp and Nojiko )))))**

"Arlong Empire...? Are they planning to dominate the whole of East Blue as a Merman Empire?"

**((((( Zoro's cell in Arlong Park )))))**

Nami pushed open the door and walked in carrying a knife she went to Zoro and cut him loose. After which she walked out but stopped in the door frame and turned "Leave quickly. Before Arlong gets back." and walked out leaving Zoro's sword on the floor.

**((((( Back with Arlong )))))**

Arlong was beating the crap out of the man then graved him and hoisted him up by his throat.

"It's rebellious enough by just possessing a weapon. In order to prevent any other rebels from you humans, I shall kill you right here, right now."

Nojiko had seen enough and ran out to the edge of the street.

"How can you be so selfish, Arlong? We've been offering tributes to you for eight years now, without fail! There's no way that we'd even think about rebelling, is there?"

With that the villagers came out of their homes to stand up against Arlong with her.

"She's right!" the majority shouted.

"I said that possession of a weapon is also a form of rebellion. Or are your thoughts otherwise? Do you want me to dig up this village? If anyone dares to go against us, then don't expect less than the demise of this village. I don't mind whatever you choose."

Genzo looked at them "Everyone, go back inside! It'll be futile to fight them now. If we resist them with our fists, we would have done so eight years ago! But, we swore to each other, "Let's fight with patience. For our survival!""

"That's so touching... nicely said. Of course you can be happy for being alive... Even worthless pests like you!" said Arlong as he slammed Genzo into the ground making him cough up blood. "Because not all living things were made equal! Shahahahaha."

Arlong picked up Genzo and raised him over his head "Mere humans, behold! This person, who had the notion of rebelling us, will now endure his fate. Let this be a warning!" he shouted as he swung Genzo down but was stopped when he was shot with some sort of explosive.

During all this Usopp had had enough and climbed onto the roof of one of the buildings and fired an explosive at Arlong which caused him to drop Genzo and the villager's eyes to bug out.

"Arlong-san! That's the guy who I failed to capture awhile ago!"

Arlong turned to look at Usopp "Just a mere human... What is a low-life human like you trying to do to me?" He was so furious he picked up the building Usopp was on.

Once it landed Usopp was unharmed and took off running with some of Arlong's men chasing him. While the others took a enraged Arlong back to Arlong Park as they were leaving the villagers surrounded Genzo as the doctor checked his wounds.

However Nami walked into the village.

"Everyone! Long time no see..." the villagers returned to their homes ignoring her leving just Genzo, Nojiko, and the doctor.

"Nami. What's the matter? It's rare for you to use the main road." said Nojiko.

"I heard a big noise. It was Arlong, wasn't it?" with that Nami went with Nojiko back to her house.

**((((( With Nami and Nojiko )))))**

"As usual, your reputation's pretty bad."

"No surprise, I _am_ a pirate after all. But Arlong understands me. Anything can be solved with money. Just a little more to keep my part of the bargain... No matter what, I just have to get 100 million Beli and I can buy the village." she said with a smile.

**((((( At Arlong Park )))))**

We find injured mermen bodies littering the ground with Zoro sitting in Arlong's chair.

"She told me to escape, but the only thing I have to do lies here. I did promise Luffy that I'd bring her back, didn't I? Now then, what should I do? Things are getting complicated." he said to himself.

**((((( A few miles from Commi Island )))))**

"Captain Luffy Arlong Park is within sight!" shouted a crewman on lookout.

Luffy grinned 'Nami I will place your island under my protection so I don't have to see you hurt again.' "Good head for a patch of land I don't want to use any docks here as they are most likely controlled by Arlong." A chorus of "Hais" rang out as the ship course was altered.

**((((( Commi Island )))))**

We find Usopp running through some woods from a couple pursuing mermen.

"Damn! I can't outrun them?" so with that he dove into some bushes.

"Where'd he go?" When they weren't looking he took off into some tall grass, but ended up on the edge of a cliff over looking a beach.

"Crap... I wasn't aware I'd reached the beach already!" but he slipped and fell off the cliff and landed on the beach unaware that a merman saw him fall. As he got up and dusted himself off "Yay I think I'm fine!" Suddenly the merman jumped onto the beach.

"Perhaps a little too fine?" "That's true...!" said a trembling Usopp.

**((((( Back with Zoro in Arlong Park )))))**

Zoro was still in Arlong's chair complaining.

"Too slow. When's Luffy gonna come? If he doesn't come in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to die of boredom!" Suddenly he heard a voice coming from outside the gates of the sea entrance and saw three fishing poles above the wall.

"Oooh oooh oh! This one's awesome! Even I, a member of Arlong's elite, Hachi-Hatchan can't pull it up. It must be a super great fish! I don't know from where you've come but your gusto is East Blue's best..." Zoro got on top of the wall to investigate.

"Definitely strange."

"Huh? Who the heck are you? M-Me? I'm Hatchan. Call me Hachi."

"Are you a merman too?"

"Of course! Of course! I'm a charming octopus merman. Do I look like a human?"

"I guess not..."

"Are you with the Marines or just a guest?"

"Guest? Yeah, I'm a guest."

"But you know, Arlong-san's not here right now, right?"

"Yeah. Where'd he go?"

"I heard that there was a long nosed stranger that was trying to run away. They say another one was caught and held here though. He went to Cocoyashi Village to catch him."

'I guess I'd better go save him...' thought Zoro.

"That Cocoyashi Village, how do I get there?" he asked jumping down next to Hachi.

"Get in." he pointed to a a giant floating jug.

"Guest, right? I'll take you there, swordsman." and with that they sped off to Cocoyashi Village just as Arlong and gang arrived back at the park.

"What's happened here? What exactly? My comrades!" he shouted as he lifted one of his crews head.

The merman struggled with his response "Roronoa..."

"What? What did you just say?" he asked as he brought him close to his ear.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"What? The Pirate Hunter? He's come for my head huh?"

"N-No. He didn't 'come'. That guy... turned out to be Zoro." Arlong was shocked.

"Nani?" the merman continued.

"The man with the stomach band that we caught was Roronoa..." then darkness claimed him.

Just outside on the dirt road was a merman dragging Usopp by his nose.

"I caught him Arlong-san. W-What's... all this...?"

"Took you long enough Chew." At this point Usopped saw all the merman bodies 'Don't tell me, Zoro...!'

**((((( With Zoro )))))**

"We've arrived. Cocoyashi Village. Arlong-san should be here, in this village."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't mention it, later." and with that Hachi swam back off to Arlong Park leaving Zoro on the docks.

"Strange guy..." With that Zoro took off heading towards the village.

**((((( Arlong Park )))))**

Chu **( for description look him up in the One Piece wiki. )** dropped Usopp at Arlong's feet.

"This puny thing won't even fill half of my stomach." Said Arlong as he placed his foot on Usopp's back.

"You're right! So let me go! That was just a greeting. In my village that's the common way... to greet people. Hahahahaha."

"But you're one of Zoro's group members right? Well... it's normal to be targeted by a bounty hunter."

"Save me! I'm not connected with that Zoro!"

"I wonder if I killed you would Zoro come back?"

"No that isn't right! Killing me is definitely bad. If you keep me you alive Zoro will appear."

This is what Nami walked in on.

"That one that should be killed is Roronoa Zoro and his partners."

Usopp was now crying like a baby "Oi Nami... Say something! Nami!"

"What's wrong Nami?" asked Arlong.

**((((( With Zoro )))))**

"What was that? Usopp got caught?" Zoro asked a random vilager.

"He was just taken to Arlong Park. He was brave enough to go against Arlong. Unfortunately I'm sure he's been killed already!"

"Shit. So in other words, he was caught while I was killing time. Usopp! Stay alive!" and with that Zoro took off for Arlong Park.

**((((( Arlong Park )))))**

Hachi had just swam in to Arlong Park.

"W-What is this? What exactly happened here?"

"It's the work of Pirate Hunter Zoro. More over, where did you go Hachi? If you had been here this wouldn't have happened." declared Arlong.

Hachi hopped up on to the ground. "Of course! If I had been here such a thing wouldn't have happened. This is beyond forgiveness. Huh? Now that I think about it I did see kind of a weird swordsman alone.

Usopp saw this as his chance to escape.

**((((( Insert Nami faking Usopp's death. )))))**

**((((( Outside Arlong Park )))))**

Johnny and Yosaku had watched Nami kill Usopp.

"Usopp-aniki has been killed... by Nami-aneki!" they both said with tears pouring down their faces.

"Witch... That woman's a witch!" with that they took off to find the others.

**((((( With the Kyojin )))))**

They were able to find a good size of uninhabited land and anchored in the shallows.

Luffy turned to Sanji "Oi Sanji you ready?" he didn't even wait for a response as he jumped off the Kyojin creating a crater where he landed.

Sanji just lit a cigaret and followed suit.

Once they were ready they set off to find the others.

After a couple minutes of walking they ran into Zoro on a dirt road.

"Oi Zoro, have you found Nami yet? And where are the others?" asked Luffy to which Zoro looked away in shame as he told him about how Nami betrayed them.

"I don't know where Johnny and Yosaku are but they've caught Usopp." Luffy's eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to normal and nodded. Just as they were about to go to Arlong Park Johnny and Yosaku walked up.

"He's dead." said Johnny

"Yeah it's too late." said Yosaku.

"Usopp-aniki is dead. He was killed! By Nami-aneki!" they both shouted. However they regreted it as soon as they did.

Suddenly everyone found it hard to breathe and fell to the ground struggling for breath, all except Luffy as he was letting some of his haki flare.

'Hmm so Nami is in that deep eh, I don't think she killed him though. I guess if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get. I will beat him with my bare fists like I did every merman in my crew. That will show him just who's superior to who!' He thought with a blood thirsty grin then realized what he was doing to everyone. 'Oh I should stop flaring my haki.' and with that he suppressed his haki again.

Everyone but Johnny and Yosaku started gulping air seeing as they were unconscious.

"Oi Nami wouldn't betray us and Iseriously doubt she killed him. Isn't that right Nami." as Luffy slowly turned around and saw Nami there.

"Hi Nami-san! It's me, it's me, remember me? Lets go on a cruise together!" said a heart eyed Sanji.

"You stay out of this! You'll just complicate things!" shouted Zoro.

"What did you say! My love is always a hurricane!"

During this Luffy had walked up in front of Nami.

"Nami what have you done to yourself?" he asked as he lifted up her gloved hand and taking it off to reveal the bandage.

"Luffy-kun it was the only way to save Usopp. So I made the sacrifice for my true nakama." she said with a small yet proud smile.

Luffy smiled as he unwrapped her hand. Then using his devil fruit repaired the damage.

"There you go as good as new. Nami-chan you should get going before Arlong finds you here." with that she nodded and left.

No one saw the interaction as both Johnny and Yosaku were unconscious and Sanji were still bickering.

'I think I'll take a quick nap.' with that Luffy went under a tree for shade and sat down leaning against it.

Johnny and Yosaku had finally regained consciousness and were wondering what happened.

**((((( Arlong Park )))))**

Arlong was discussing Nami with his elite officers.

"If we make Nami draw up maps for the whole world, we could be kings of the sea forever." said Kuroobi. **( Look him up in the One Piece wiki for description. )**

Arlong sighed. "Damnit. Nami is irreplaceable as a member of Arlong kingdom. What a pity."

"Pity?" asked Hachi.

"The deal is if Nami saves 100 million Beli, she gets Cocoyashi Village and is free to go." said Chu.

"Is that for real? Are you really going to let Nami free to go? Really for real? What a waste!" said Hachi.

"I have no choice. That's my deal with her from eight years ago. I keep my promises made over money even if it means my death. That's me..." he got an idea and went to make a call.

**((((( Back with Luffy and Co. )))))**

Sanji wen under a tree as well while Zoro sat in the middle of the road.

"Oi, Zoro-aniki,what the hell are you thinking!" shouted Johnny.

"You're the target of Arlong and his gang, you know! Why don't you run away!" said Yosaku.

"Now that we know nami is that kind of low-life, there's no reason to stay on this island!" said Johnny.

"Reason to stay on this island? There is a reason." he pointed over at Luffy. "He's still staying here."

"Are you saying that even you're thinking of getting Nami back as a partner?" asked Yosaku.

"I don't care what happens. He decides who becomes our navigator."

"Okay, I understand. Although it's only been a short while, our job to bring you guys here is done." and with that both Johnny and Yosaku left... or did they.

After they had supposedly left Usopp came running down the road and spotted Zoro then the others.

"Oi Luffy, Sanji, Zoro!" he shouted which woke Luffy up.

"Well it's about time you showed up Usopp." said Luffy.

"Wait you didn't think he was dead?" asked Sanji/Zoro.

"No I knew he wasn't dead after I..._ talked_ with Nami earlier. So Usopp what happened? Please give us the short version."

**((((( At Nojiko's house )))))**

Nojiko walked in and found her kitchen pretty much destroyed with an upset Nami sitting at the table.

"sigh You made quite a mess. Nami. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just came by to rest."

Nojiko walked over and sat across from Nami.

"If you made a mess every time you came to rest, I'd go nuts. And would open that treasure map, if there was nothing wrong?" she said as she noticed Nami had a map.

"There was just something that made me upset."

"Them, eh? Who are they?"

Nami looked up at her.

"You met them?"

"Yeah, the guy said something 'bout being a sniper. He seemed like a liar though not about that. I heard, when you were traveling with them, you were happy and had a great time. I haven't seen you happy for years now. So tell me, who are those guys?" Nami didn't respond. "I promised you could talk to me about whatever you want, right?"

"I was supposed to be finished already so I could go with them. They became close to me especially our Captain. Even the mermen on board were great." she said as she thought about the fun times she had.

Nojiko was shocked there were mermen in the crew and Nami had become friends with them.

"I know that once I've bought the village from Arlong, I will stay with these guys forever..." and with that Nami fell asleep.

"I see. Of course she'd be upset. She actually found something to care about but she can't do anything about it at the moment. Nakama, huh?"

**((((( Back with Luffy and Co. )))))**

We find everyone in small circle.

"So Nami bluffed the "killing me off" part so I could escape. I think there's a reason for her being with the mermen pirates."

"So what do we do now? Rush Arlong Park?" asked Zoro before any one could resopnd a female voice spoke up.

"Either way, it's useless." they all turned to see Nojiko. "No matter what you guys do, Arlong's reign won't end."

"Nojiko!" said Usopp.

"Oi Usopp, who's that?" asked Luffy.

"Nami's older sis."

"Nami-san's older sister? She so pretty!" said Sanji with hearts for his eyes.

"What do you mean, "It's useless"?" questioned Zoro.

"Do us a favor. Don't meddle with this village's business anymore. Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reaon why. Once you hear the reason, you must leave this place."

Luffy had heard enough and walked past Nojiko. "I'll pass. I've already heard the reason why. Oh and another thing, Nojiko I know you're trying to do what you think is best for your village, but you don't have to worry. We'll take care of Arlong so you will be able to live in peace."

'So that's the her Captain no wonder she fell for him, I mean talk about bold.' thought Nojiko.

"Don't mind him. That's just how he's like. We'll listen to the story. Although it probably won't change anything. You heard Luffy we are here to help." said Zoro.

**( Insert story about Bellemere )**

**((((( At Cocoyashi Village )))))**

"A marine ship arrived?" shouted a random villager.

"It's the marine's 16th fleet. Maybe they were sent by headquarters."

The marines stepped on to the dock.

"I;m commander Nezumi of the marine's 16th fleet. Bring forth the village leader Genzo."

Genzo walked forward. "I'm Genzo, commander."

"You, huh. Escort me to Nami's house."

"Nami? What business do you have with her?"

Nezumi smirked and narrowed his eyes. "All you have to do is escort me."

Luffy had ended up in Cocoyashi Village just as Genzo was escorting Nezumi and his marines.

"What business do the marines have with Nami?"

"You should remain quiet and escort us."

**((((( At Nojiko's house )))))**

Nami had just walked outside as the marines arrived.

Nezumi chuckled "Are you the female thief, Nami? According to our investigations, you seem to have stashed the stolen treasure in this very orange farm. Well, since you stole from pirates, we have no intention of arresting you. But theft is still theft. Therefore, all the treasure that you have stolen will now become government property! Now then, hand it all over! Confiscate it!"

This caused both Genzo and Nami to pale and start sweating bullets.

"chechecheche What's the matter? Didn't you hear me? It's decided that all the stolen pirate goods will be taken into our custody."

"Well, well. How diligent you guys are in your duties. You don't have the courage to stand up to pirates, so you pick on smaller game to raise your standings. How noble. Let me tell you something. I'm one of Arlong's crew. Touch me, and Arlong won't stay quiet about it."

"chechecheche Is that your idea of threatening me, little girl? Find the treasure!" he shouted as the marines went into the orange farm searching for the treasure.

"Wait!" shouted Nami as she took out her staff and smacked a marine in his back. "Is this what the Marine's do now? Arlong's gang is killing people and destroying villages! You know it! Even now they're taking over this island, and wrecking lives! To ignore that and take care of one measly thief, is that what you should be doing now?" she accused.

"Don't talk as if you're superior. Continue the search."

"The people of this island have been waiting for the Marines' help for so long. How can you pass them by and come straight to me?"

"Captain, this orange orchard seems a little suspicious." said a marine.

"Dig it up."

Nami jumped and landed on the marine's back. "Don't touch Bellemere-san's orchard with your filthy hands!" she started attacking marines. "I won't give you my money! That money is for... It's for..."

"The girl's money is going to save Cocoyashi Village! Does that make you think you have the right to take it away, Marine?" shouted Genzo.

"What? Is one of the little villagers talking to me, a Marine Captain?"

"Gen-san... How did you...?"

"I've always known, Nami. When you joined, I just couldn't believe what you'd done. So I questioned Nojiko. From then on, everyone in the village knew. That in order to save this village, you joined Arlong's gang. But, we pretended not to know, so that if you ever wanted to run away from Arlong, our hopes wouldn't pull you back into his gang."

"Can't be..."

"What are you guys talking about? Are you saying that this whole village is in on the theft and wants to be arrested? Is that it?" asked Nezumi.

"We're saying that we are fighting for our own lives! Because you Marines can't be relied upon! If you've no intentions of saving this village, then get the hell out of here! If you stick around, you'll be Arlong's target as well!" shouted Nojiko as she had shown up.

"Arlong's target? I wonder... You still haven't found it? It's not like we're searching for a grain of rice! It's 100 million Beli."

"Hey, you bastard! How do you know the amount!" said Genzo.

"Yes, I also wish to know how a Marine Captain would know the amount said a voice. They looked up to see Luffy walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Luffy... What are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"Oh me, I was on a walk when I ended up in Cocoyashi Village and pased these Marines. So I decided to follow them and here I am."

"Hey who are you?" asked Nezumi.

"Me, I am Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and you are harassing my nakama and a village under my protection. So I suggest you leave, I don't want to make a mess in front of Nami and Nojiko's home."

"Why should I listen to you, a no name pirate?"

However before Luffy could respond.

"Oi Captain, we found it."

Luffy seemed to have disappeared only to be found holding a struggling Nami.

"Luffy let me go, please I need to save my village." she shouted but Luffy didn't let go instead he whispered in her ear.

"Let it go Nami... I will handle this and you know it. It will all be okay." Nami stopped struggling and pushed her crying face into his chest so she wouldn't have to watch 8 years of hard work go to waste.

"chechecheche The Marines thank you for being so understandable. We will take our leave now." With Nami's treasure the Marines left.

After Luffy was sure they were gone he grabbed Nami by her shoulders and reassured her "Nami I promise you everything will be okay." He then placed his straw hat on her head. After the Marines had left Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro had mysteriously appeared.

"We're going." All three fell in behind him.

With that the left Nami who had pulled out a knife and stabbed her tattoo about 4 times. 'Arlong I hate you.'

**((((( In Cocoyashi Village )))))**

Genzo and the villagers had armed themselves with weapons.

"This is as far as it goes! Get your weapons! We're gonna fight!" declared Genzo and with shouts of approval they rushed towards Arlong Park.

**((((( Outside of Arlong Park )))))**

The villagers were being denyed entrance by Johnny and Yosaku who looked like shit.

"Oi! Are you guys okay? Were you beaten up by Arlong?" asked a villager.

"Out of the way. We've come to see the mermen." said Genzo.

"After finding out the truth about Nami-aneki, there was only one thing left to do – beat Arlong. With that in mind, we came here." said Johnny.

"But, we lost easily."

"No offense, but we ain't moving for you guys. You, who have no chance of winning."

"Nani?"

"We're waiting for "those guys" to come." said Yosaku.

"Those guys"?" asked Genzo.

"Bet your life on it. "Those guys" will definitely come!"

Johnny and Yosaku stood "There!"

Everyone turned to see Luffy followed by Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro.

"Those guys? What about them...?"

"If those guys can't stand up to them, then there's no hope, not only for this island. But for the whole of East Blue. Remember the faces of those four, that have come to change the future.

As they got closer to Arlong park Luffy took off his Captains coat and the top half of his clothes leaving his upper body bear.

"Move. Nojiko can you hold these." said Luffy as the crowd parted and he through his clothing to her. He didn't even stop moving as he neared the gates he sent a blast of haki that destroyed the gates leaving everyone there speechless at what he did.

**((((( Inside Arlong Park )))))**

Arlong and his crew were laughing when suddenly the gates were destroyed,

Then some teens came through the opening.

Luffy looked over and saw Hachi. "Oi Hachi what are you doing here?"

"L-L-Luffy? What are you doing here, I thought you were in the New World?"

Now everyone other than the Straw Hats jaw hit the ground.

"I decided to come back and recruit but since your here I guess that means you're with Arlong? After this we will have to catch up. Anyway which one of you is Arlong?" said Luffy as he walked forward and looked around.

"Arlong? Arlong would be my name."

"I'm Luffy."

"Luffy? And who are you?"

"A pirate."

As Luffy was getting closer two mermen aproched and were about to stop him but were knocked out courtesy of Luffy's haki, and still kept walking till he was close enough to Arlong.

"And what does a pirate want with me?"

Luffy cocked his right arm back slammed into Arlong sending him into the wall about 20 feet away.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You see Arlong, you made three mistakes. The most important one is you made my navigator cry. Second you are still on an island under my protection. And last but not least you think you're better than humans and I am going to show you just how wrong you are."

Suddenly the mermen attacked Luffy but before they could get to him Sanji knocked them out courtesy of some quick kicks. "You weaklings stay out of this! Honestly... Bursting in alone like that..."

"Please Sanji you know I'm not going to lose even if I was alone."

"Baka. Since when did I say I was worried about you? I'm just telling you not to hog all the prey."

Luffy smirked "Oh, okay."

A shaking Usopp walked forward "U... uh... I don't really mind, if you hog them all... if you hog them all..."

"That's some bravery you got there." said Zoro as he walked passed Usopp.

"So Luffy you have Roronoa Zoro in your crew eh?" asked Hachi.

"Shishishishi Hachi when see my full crew on my ship you will be shocked. Now I have to ask Hachi, you know what I am capable of since we met back in the Grand Line, are you really going to fight me?"

"Luffy as much as I don't want to, I am loyal to Arlong-san." said a sweating yet determined Hachi.

Luffy smirked "Loyalty, I like that Hachi."

That's when Kuroobi recognized Usopp.

"I knew it! Nami's a traitor!"

**((((( With the villagers )))))**

"Oi, who are those guys?" asked a villager as he tried to go inside.

"Hold up." said Johnny/Yoasku as they raised their swords to block the entrance.

"He blew Arlong away?" said the doctor.

"That's not something a normal human can do!" said Genzo.

"You still wanna fight?" asked Yosaku.

"If you guys join in, you'd just make things worse for them. You'd just get in their way." said Johnny.

"But, why are they fighting? What reason do they have to fight them?" asked Genzo.

"Didn't you here Luffy-aniki, they made Nami-aneki cry, this island is now under Luffy's protection, and Arlong thinks mermen are superior."

**((((( Inside Arlong Park )))))**

"Pirates, eh? I see. So that's the relationship between you guys. I thought you were just Nami's victims. But... shahahahahaha But what can four inferior beings possibly do?" said Arlong.

"I'll get _him _to get rid of you guys." said Hachi as he made a trumpet sound with his mouth.

After a couple seconds the ground started to shake as a giant wave started coming torwards Arlong Park. Just as it was about to enter the park whatever it was dove deeper into the water until it was in the center of a pool. **( There are like three pools that are all fed by the sea we're talking about the middle one. )**

As it got to the center a whirlpool start to form indicating whatever it was was rising.

Usopp was freaking out "It... It's a monster! The monster from the Grand Line that crushed Gosa Village!"

As the water cleared it reveal Mohmoo.

**((((( Outside )))))**

The villagers were panicking.

"That's... It's the sea bull, Mohmoo!" shouted the doctor.

**((((( Inside )))))**

Mohmoo had risen up and got closer to get a better look when he spotted Luffy and started sweating.

"Oi it's just you. Sanji if he atacks you can take him." the last part he directed to Sanji.

Mohmoo started to swim away but was stopped by Arlong.

"Mohmoo... What are you doing? Well, if you wanna run away, I won't stop you... Would I, Mohmoo?"

Mohmoo turned and attacked but Sanji was ready and with one swift kick to his chin knocked Mohmoo unconscious. However his body didn't fall backwards it fell forward. Just as he was about to crush the Straw Hats Luffy blasted him away with a blast of haki which also knocked out the mermen that were trying to attack with Mohmoo.

"I didn't come here to fight these guys! The one I want to take down... Is you!" declared Luffy as he pointed at Arlong.

'Damn, that punch actually hurt. I need to stall.' Thought Arlong. "I have a proposition for you Luffy, let's have a crewman vs's crewman battle one on one. How 'bout it?"

"It doesn't matter how much you try and stall Arlong, your reign will end today. Usopp let's see how brave you really are." Said Luffy as he saw right through Arlong's plan.

**((((( Usopp's fight will be same as canon. )))))**

Luffy grinned as Usopp came walking back into Arlong Park.

"Oi Luffy, he's out cold."

Arlong growled "Kuroobi show them the power of a true merman."

"Sanji try not to kill him." said Luffy as Sanji was walking and turned but was punched through a wall by Kuroobi.

**((((( Sanji vs Kuroobi )))))**

Sanji got back up and lit a new cigaret and walked back in to the park.

"Damn that was a weak punch."

"You came all the way here for "that kind" of woman? You guys make me laugh."

"'That kind' of woman? Say that about Nami-san again, and I'll cook you in a buttered frying pan. Making you into a Meurniere, Fish-man!"

"For a human you seem to be able to fight. But a pirate who fights by chivalry can only be mediocre."

"Why don't you see for yourself, if my chivalry is mediocre? I was raised by an unbeatable pirate."

Kuroobi cracked his knuckles "Seems like you're really unfamiliar with the superiority of the mermen race."

Sanji had enough and sent a kick but was blocked by Kuroobi's arm.

Sanji and Kuroobi started trading blows.

Sanji kicked but was blocked backfliped and brought his foot in Kuroobi's head but was blocked again. Kuroobi threw a punch at Sanji but he doged then he swiped at his chest clipping him.

"Fucking fish."

They continued trading blows but with Sanji receiving more. Still Sanji kept fighting trying his best to break through Kuroobi's defense but was unable to.

"Do you see why we are superior to you humans now. You can't even break through my guard anymore. Tell me are you tired?"

"No, now shut up and come on you freakin' fish bastard!"

Kuroobi punched at Sanji but he flipped over him grabbing his long ponytail and slamming him into the ground.

Kuroobi got up and launched himself at Sanji and clotheslined him but as he was falling he put his fists together and slammed them into Sanji's stomach causing him to cough blood and create a crater in the ground.

Sanji got back up.

"You still don't understand, do you? It doesn't matter whether it's underwater or on land. It's still the same. You've really angered me. I'll show you the essence of Merman Karate. The move that blew you out of the park... Was a _Hyaku Mai Gawara Sei Ken!_** ( 100 Direct Punch. )** But my special move is the _Sen Mai Gawara Sei Ken! _**( 1000 Direct Punch. )** The chances of you surviving are... Zero!"

But as soon as he finished Sanji went on the attack with his kicks.

"_Collier! _**( Neck. )**" Sanji sent him crashing into the ground. "You said my chivalry was naive? _Epaule! _**( Shoulder. )** That I can't protect anyone, huh? _Cotelette! Selle! Pol Trine! Gigot! Mutton Shot! _**( Ribs. Saddle. Chest. Legs. )**" The last kick was sent to the face and sent himcompletely through the building.

"Guess you... don't need dessert."

He was still alive just knocked the fuck out.

"Oi Zoro looks like your up against Hachi. I will only say this once Do. Not. Kill. Him." said Luffy

Zoro nodded and rushed at Hachi.

**((((( Hachi vs Zoro )))))**

As Zoro was rushing towards Hachi with his only swords, Hachi shot ink at him which he dodged by jumping to the side. He continued running at Hachi until he was close enough and swung his sword taking off some of Hachi's hair.

"My hair! You bastard! I'm gonna... Forgive you. I mean, it's only hair, it'll grow back. Roronoa Zoro, you can never beat me! Because I have six hands. Isn't this cool? Isn't it wonderful?

Zoro swung straight down "You octopus bastard!"

However Hachi tried to grab the sword "_Tako-san-ren-shin-ken-shira-ha-dori_! **( Special-move-octopus-catching-the Blade-with-bare-hands! )** but was cut his forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"For being so superior you are awfully slow." Zoro was sweating bullets. "Shit, this isn't good..."

'His wound is opening. Show me how far you can go Zoro.' thought Luffy

"Damnit I have to hurry." Zoro went to swing at Hachi but he jumped up out of reach and latched onto a pillar upside down.

"_Tako Hachi... Number... 9._ **( Octopus Hachi Move #9. )**

"Oi you octopus come on and stop playing around already."

"Roronoa Zoro, can I ask you one thing? I've heard that you fight with three swords, why do you only have one now?"

"One is just fine! You're still gonna lose!"

"Hey, shut up! I haven't gotten serious yet! Truth is human swordsmen don't stand a chance against me. Wanna know why? Wanna Know? You wanna know, don't you? It'll surprise you! Astound you! Shock you!"

'Shit... The pain is kicking in again.' Zoro started swaying, struggling to stay standing.

"What's this? Pretending to be sick is a good strategy, very good! But I won't fall for that! Roronoa Zoro! Let me show you my true skill!" Said Hachi as he climbed up the rest of the pillar, jumped on the roof, and went inside of Arlong's house. **( I mean they do live there right. )**

He emerged shortly after entering holding six swords.

"Behold, my real skill! Six-sword fighting style!" However Zoro fell to the ground. "Oi! Don't fall over! Don't insult me!" Zoro's face was showing he was in pain.

"You bastard! Roronoa Zoro!" Hachi started creating a tornado from his blades but stopped when Zoro started to get up.

"Six-swords style, huh? You're full of crap. Let me just make one thing very clear, Octopus. There is someone that I must meet again. And until that day... Not even Death himself can take my life away!" he declared as he tied his bandanna around his head.

"What's with you, Roronoa Zoro? Why do you keep pushing yourself to go on? I don't think you can defeat me and my six swords as you are. I think anyone in the world would say the same..."

"Shut up, it's none of your business... I'll show you... my San-tou-ryu... **( Three Sword Style )**. Yosaku, Johnny! Lend me your swords!"

"Of course, Aniki!" so they threw them at Zoro who wasn't facing them.

"Hah! Now you'll see the barrier that two-handed humans will never surpass. _Roku-tou-ryu!_ **(Six-Sword Style )**" He charged at Zoro and was about to cut him down "_Tako Ashi Kiken_! **( Octopus Leg Danger )**"

Just as Johnny and Yosaku's swords were about to cut down Zoro he grabbed them and started weaving in and out of Hachi's swords while also cutting him.

"_San-tou-ryu_... _Tourou Nagashi!_** ( Bleeding the Wolf! )**" With that Hachi's chest was cut open.

'He made it through my defense, no wonder Luffy recruited him...'

"_Roku-tou-ryu! Tako Tsubo no Kamae!_** ( Six-sword Style, Octopus Jar Stance! ) **This is the end! _Shin Shun _**( New Year! )**"said Hachi as he pointed all six swords at Zoro who had his back facing him and charged.

Zoro readied his swords and just as Hachi was close enough "_Tatsumaki!_** ( Tornado! )**" sending Hachi into the air and crashing to the ground unconscious.

"panting Oi Luffy, I... am going to...res..." he didn't finish as he fell unconscious.

**((((( With Luffy )))))**

Luffy started cracking his knuckles "Oi Sanji can you take Zoro outside of Arlong Park so he won't get hurt anymore. Hey Genzo I know this is going to sound crazy but can you do me a favor and move Hachi and Kuroobi outside of Arlong Park also? Oh and come some of you go with Usopp and bring back Chu?" Sanji nodded and moved Zoro. Genzo and the villagers were a bit hesitant but agreed to move Hachi and Kuroobi, and some went with Usopp to get Chu.

That's when Nami walked in to Arlong Park.

"Arlong!"

Arlong seeing this as an opportunity tried to get out of fighting.

"Yo, Nami. What brings you h-?"

"Shut the fuck up Arlong I am no here for you! I am here to see your reign come to an end!" shouted Nami.

**((((( Luffy vs Arlong )))))**

Arlong charge at Nami but just as he was about to end her Luffy appeared between them while grabbing Arlong's throat and slamming him into the ground.

"Don't touch my nakama you fucking bastard!"

"Ugh I will end you." said Arlong as he got back up only to be thrown into the wall.

Arlong got back to his feet and charged at Luffy. As he got within range he swung his fist and nailed Luffy.

However people just stared as he didn't even turn his head.

"Damn is that it? Is this all the power you possess as a superior species because I must say I am not impressed." Luffy had a blood thirsty grin on his face. "Let me show you how your suppose to punch somebody." He nailed Arlong on his face sending him into the ocean. Luffy turned to face the pool "Arlong get your ass back up here, I know you're still alive."

Suddenly Arlong burst out of the pool.

'

"_Shark On Darts!_" he shot out the pool nailing Luffy in his chest with his nose.

The villagers paled when they saw this but were shocked when Luffy started laughing. Arlong was shocked he thought he had killed Luffy because he pierced his heart.

"Get the fuck off me!" he said as he kicked Arlong backwards. "Come on Arlong you're not as superior as you think you are."

With that the two charged at each other trading blow for blow with Luffy laughing like a maniac.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while."

After 5 minutes of trading blows with Luffy, Arlong was panting.

"Why the hell won't you go down!"

"Come on then Arlong what else you got!"

Arlong charged and chomped onto Luffy's shoulder.

"That's it." Luffy grabbed Arlong by his nose and lifted his jaws off his shoulder and threw him through the second floor of Arlong Park.

Arlong emerged with a huge Kiribachi **( Saw shaped sword. )**

Luffy had turned and started to walk away. Arlong jumped at Luffy only to be met with Luffy's foot as he kicked him up into the air then slammed him into the ground making him cough blood.

"I thought you would be more difficult Arlong. Guess what after I beat you you will sail under my command and do whatever the fuck Nami tells you to do shishishishi!"

"Like the hell I will, I will not sail under a humans command. Why do you want her so bad, I mean all we use her for is making maps."

As soon as he finished he was punched into a room on the top floor curtsey of Luffy who jumped up into the room.

Luffy looked around at all the maps and saw a pen with dried blood on a desk and grew angry.

"So you made Nami draw all these for you?"

Arlong sat up and wiped the blood off his chin. After that he raised his kiribachi with Luffy between the blades.

"Of course, with her maps I will become king of the sea shahahaha, huh?"

Luffy had grabbed the blade in front of him and Arlong couldn't get it to budge. He Looked at Arlong and crushed the blade. He jumped forward and punched Arlong in his stomach. He then threw the desk out the hole along with destroying some of the maps.

Nami covered her mouth and had tears in her eyes "Thank you, Luffy."

"Stop destroying my maps!" Arlong threw the kiribachi to the side and charged Luffy.

Luffy had had enough and channled his haki into his fist. When Arlong was close enough he smashed his fist into his face so hard that it sent him into the 1st floor of Arlong Park and the park started to collapse.

The villagers stared on in awe as Arlong Park finally after eight years came crashing down. Finally as the smoke cleared neither Arlong nor Luffy could be seen. Suddenly Luffy popped up from underneath the rubble with Arlong over his shoulder.

He walked over to Nami and took his hat back "See Nami I told you I'd handle it." Nami smiled at Luffy while the villagers started cheering "Arlong Park has fallen!"

Before they went to spread the news Luffy went over to Nojiko, got redressed and took out his silver transponder snail.

"Oi Kuro bring the ship to Arlong Park." "Hai"

The villagers just stared in awe as Luffy's ship pulled up.

"Oi Alvida, Kuro, and Gin grab the flags in my cabin and give them to Genzo. Shade I need you and some others to grab Arlong, Chu, Hachi, and Kuroobi and take them on board." Alvida, Gin, and Kuro dropped down and gave Genzo flags with Luffy's jolly roger. While Shade and some others grabbed the mermen and took them on board.

"What are these for?" asked Genzo.

"Those are for every village on this island. It signifies that this island is under my protection."

With that villagers took off with flags for the other villages to spread the news.

The Straw Hats got around each other smiling at the what they had done.

However the celebration was cut short when Nezumi's division showed up.

"That's enough, scumbags! Chechecheche Well, this must be my lucky day! Nice work. I enjoyed the show, but I never would've thought... that these mermen would be defeated by you pirates. But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as all of Arlong Park's riches, will be mine. Everyone, put down your weapons! I, Captain Nezumi, of the Marine's 16th Battalion, will be taking over from here~!"

Zoro had snuck up behind Nezumi and grabbed him by his coat's collar.

"Don't spoil the mood when people are trying to celebrate." he proceeded to beat the shit out of the Marines and Nezumi.

"I-If you dare hit me just one more time, I won't let you live..."

Nami walked forward "This is for being in league with Arlong and for destroying Bellemere's orange field." She sent him flying across the pool with her staff.

He swam back to the edge of the pool and was about to get out when Nami grabbed his whiskers.

"Now. You guys will take care of cleaning up after the mermen, and help reconstruct Gosa Village. But you will not touch even the slightest bit of the mermen's riches! They belong to the people of this island. Understand?"

"Ow, ow! I'll do as you say..."

"And one more thing... Give me back my money!"

"I'll give it back, honestly. I don't want it anymore..." with that he took off swimming but turned. "Straw Hat guy! The name's Luffy, right? You're the Captain, aren't you? Don't forget this! Your gonna be big after messing with me!"

'It's about time I got a bounty.' Thought Luffy as he got on the Kyojin to go find Hachi.

**I hope you enjoyed, this is one of my favorite arcs so I hope I did it justice please review thank you.  
**


	9. Loguetown

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**So here is the latest edition to The World Will Know Me. I've decided on the harem but I won't reveal them to you guys just yet.  
**

**((((( On board Kyojin )))))**

Some of the crew went over to Gosa Village and brought the Going Merry back on board. We find Luffy and Shade waiting in a cabin with a unconscious and bandaged Arlong and Hachi.

Luffy was sitting in a chair when Hachi started to stir.

"Oi my chest, where am I?"

"Hello Hachi, you are on the Kyojin, Luffy's flagship."

Hachi looked over and paled.

"S-Shade what are you doing here?"

"I am a member of the Straw Hats and so are you."

That's when Luffy decided to speak up.

"Damn Hachi what are you doing with Arlong? You were so nice back in the Grand Line. What happened?"

"Oi Luffy, it's not like I wanted to do any of this. I hated doing what I did to Nami but if I didn't Arlong would have killed me. I wish I could tell her I am sorry but I doubt she would believe me."

"Hachi you are under my command now and there is something I need you to do."

"What would that be?"

"You used to talk about a restaurant when we were younger, I need you to go be my eyes and ears on the Sabaody Archipelago. Don't worry we will be there soon but I need someone to be on the actual island. So can you do this for me?"

Hachi nodded and went out to get some food. Then he swam off to go to the Sabaody Archipelago.

A couple minutes later Arlong sat up.

"Ugh what happened, the last thing I remember was..."

"Hello Arlong. It's been a while."

Arlong paled just as Hachi did when he saw who said it.

"S-Shade what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You are on the Kyojin off the coast of Commi Island. Now you need to listen to my captain."

He pointed over at Luffy which infuriated Arlong.

"You! Why are you working with this human Shade?"

"I am working with him because he saved my life and he did to me exactly what he did to you. He beat with pure strength so I became a member of his crew."

"You see Arlong, you thought you were so much better than humans. I could have easily killed you by doing this..." Luffy made a gripping motion with his hand and Arlong started to grab at his chest struggling to breath. "You see I could have simply crushed your heart, but I don't need special abilities to beat mermen, just ask the ones on this ship. Now the reason I kept you alive when I should have killed you." Luffy finished as he released Arlong.

Arlong gulped in the air and finally asked "What is the reason huh?"

"Quite simple you and your crew are now members of my crew and answer to Nami, Shade, and me. You and your crew will be cleaning the ship not allowed around the ship without an escort. You will do whatever we tell you and if I here a single complaint for you I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

Arlong wanted to argue but after the demonstration of his devil fruit's power he had to agree.

"Hai I agree... Captain."

"Good now Chu and Kuroobi are in the next cabin. Shade here will be escorting you now if you will excuse me I have a party to attend."

With that Luffy left to go join the others in Cocoyashi village.

**((((( After three full days of partying )))))**

The Kyojin was restocked with the help of all the villages on the island. In the town by one of the buildings was a new flag pole displaying Luffy's jolly roger just like in all the other villages. Luffy was walking Nami to the ship with her saying goodbyes to everyone. They boarded the Kyojin and Luffy told Nami about Arlong.

"You did what!"

"Calm down Nami if any of them step out of Line I will kill them. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course but it's them I don't trust."

"That's not what I asked. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Luffy placed his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Then don't worry. By the way I like the new tattoo." **( It looks just like the one she got but it has a straw hat hanging from the bottom. )**

With that they waved as the ship set sail.

**((((( A few days out to sea )))))**

Nami was complaining to a news Coo about the price for newspaper.

"They raised the price _again_? Don't you think that's a little too high? Why you..." Nami paid for the paper. "Next time the priced is raised, I won't by it, hear?" with that the bird took off.

"Geez, it's just a newspaper!" said Usopp said as he was working on one of his inventions.

"But if you get it all the time, it adds up!"

"Well, you don't have to save up to buy your village from Arlong anymore... So why keep worying about money?"

"Dummy! That's exactly why! I don't have that obligation anymore, so from now on, it's all for _myself! _I can't go around being some kind of cheapskate pirate can I?"

With that she went and sat in a lawn chair reading the paper. When a flyer fell out of it, Nami saw it and paled. It was Luffy on a bounty poster. **( Link on profile for picture. )**

**((((( Over at a Marine Base )))))**

We find a bunch of Marine officers sitting around when one with a cigar in his mouth spoke up.

"So, it seems to to me, that what you are saying is that they... won't be defeated by simply dispatching a military force."

"Correct. Since their formation, and defeat of Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, they have been quite active. Iron Club Alvida, 5 million. Clown Buggy, 15 million. Kuro of a Hundred Plans, 16 million. Pirate Fleet Leader Don Krieg, 17 million. And Mermen Pirate Leader, 'Saw Nosed Arlong', 20 million. Of those three pirates we believe that Iron Club Alvida, Kuro and his crew, Arlong and his crew, and Don Krieg's crew have joined forces with the already huge Straw Hat pirate crew. Keeping in mind that the average bounty in East Blue is 3 million... These are big-league pirates and they all seem to be under the command of Monkey D. Luffy. The initial price on his head will be 80,000,000 Beli, which is a record figure, but a reasonable one. Do to the sheer size of his crew he most likely has some big names under him. It would be wisest to take care of them quickly. To pluck the seed of evil before it takes root."

"Absolutley."

"Sir there is something else, according to our sources he has been the apprentice of Red Hair Shanks, one of the Yonkou."

This caused everyone of them to pale.

He continued. "The initial price on his head will be 80,000,000 Beli, which is a record figure, but a reasonable one. I do not think we should allow him to return to the Grand Line he is most likely familiar with it, we must stop him now."

They all nodded.

**((((( On Kyojin )))))**

Luffy was laughing while everyone else was pale.

"Check it out, I'm _Wanted!_"

Usopp read the poster.

"Wanted... Dead or Alive... 80,000,000?"

Everyone on the Kyojin started to celebrate as their Captain had finally decided to reveal himself to the world.

"Luffy, I don't think we'll be able to lounge about in the East Blue anymore." said Nami

" I know. All right crew! We're goin' to Loguetown and then... Back to the Grand Line!"

"Oi Luffy-kun your so popular." said Alvida.

"I must agree with Nami Captain, now that you have such a bounty on your head the Marines will be coming after us." said Kuro.

"Luffy I just heard from Pearl the ship is ready." said Gin.

"Alright call the ships and tell them to head to Loguetown to prepare for the Grand Line."

With that Gin and Kuro went to call their ships. Luffy went into his cabin to rest. While on deck the crew were all talking. This was what most of the conversations consisted of.

"Finally we are going back to the Grand Line!"

"Relax we haven't been gone that long, but yeah it will be good to get back."

**((((( Over on a small island )))))**

Two men were sitting on a cliff on look out duty when one saw a small boat coming in, on the boat was Dracule Mihawk. He arrived at a coast which was being guarded by a few pirates.

"Hawk-eyes! What are you doing here?"

"Shut up. I have no business with you. Where are your superiors? Camping on an island such as this... He's much too casual."

With that one of the pirates took off into the jungle when he came upon a group of pirates.

"Boooss!"

The man was panting heavily so the man gave him a drink. After he finished off the drink he finished.

"Hawk-eyes!"

But Mihawk was right behind him.

"Yo, Hawk-eyes. Long time no see. I'm not feeling to good right now. You come for a match?"

"I have no interest in challenging a man like yourself at the moment. However, I came across someone we both know. And he hasn't changed a bit since he left you." He said as he pulled out a flyer and started walking towards the man. When he was close enough he unrolled it revealing it to be Luffy's bounty poster.

"So you've finally revealed yourself, Luffy!" The man leaned out from under the umbrella he was sitting under revealing him to be Shanks. "Well then, Hawk-eyes. I can't let you go just like that."

He placed a cup in front of Mihawk and poured him some sake.

"So, Hawk-eyes! C'mon, drink up! Drink, drink! We're gonna party today!"

"You seem to have already done so."

"Don't mind me. This is a time to celebrate! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Chug! Chug! Chug! Hahahaha I like it! Party! Party!"

During the celebration Shanks pulled Mihawk aside.

"So how is my apprentice doing?"

"He is as intimidating as ever, add the new crew members he has picked up he is going to go far."

"Ah I know he will that's why I took him under my wing. Now let's get back to celebrating."

**((((( Kyojin )))))**

The next morning the new Straw Hats were looking at a map trying to figure out how they would get to the Grand Line When Luffy came out of his cabin.

"Can't we just sail right into it?" asked Zoro.

"No the only way's to get to the Grand Line are to go over the Reverse Mountain or to go through the Calm Belt." said Luffy.

"Oi breakfast is ready!" yelled Sanji and the other chefs.

As everyone went to eat Nami asked Luffy "By the way, what do you suppose happened to Buggy?"

"Buggy, who knows as long as he isn't in my way I don't care."

"It's hard to say. When it comes to pirates, they're all different." added Zoro.

"Who knows let's just eat and get to Loguetown."

After the crew was finished eating they went to work. However Luffy stopped Shade.

"Oi, Shade. How are Arlong and his men doing."

"You can tell that they don't like working with humans, but they are adjusting."

"Any complaints?"

"No Captain."

"Alright carry on."

**((((( Somewhere with Buggy Pirates )))))**

"When I find you Straw Hat I will take your head. Men we are going to Loguetown and then to the Grand Line."

"Yeahhhh!"

'I will have my revenge... Monkey D. Luffy. Just you wait and see.'

"Why the hell are we going so slow. Pick up the fucking pace, if Straw Hat has been to the Grand Line then he will most likely be stopping at Loguetown to resupply. I want to be there before they get there so move it!"

"Hai Captain Buggy!"

**((((( 2 Days Later On Kyojin )))))**

Zoro had woken up from his nap on deck, when he spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, I can kinda make out an island."

"Eh, it's about time, right Luffy-kun." said Alvida.

"Shut up I got us here didn't I, it's not like I can control the wind!" shouted Nami.

"So that's the island where Loguetown is." said Usopp.

"It's a pretty big city." said Sanji.

"So this is were the Pirate king was born and died." said Kuro.

"We never came here with Don Krieg, I wonder what it's like here." said Gin.

"Ah finally I get to really start my adventure. Alright Let's go!"

**((((( After Docking )))))**

"It's even bigger than when I was last here. Everyone but Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro stay on the ship we won't be gone long."

With that they jumped down onto the docks and went into the city.

"Lots of pirates stock up at this town before heading out to the Grand Line. You can get pretty much whatever you want here!" said Nami.

"Alright! For my upcoming adventure, I'm gonna need to get some cool stuff." said Usopp.

"I'll bet there's lots of good food to check out here. And lots of good women!" said an eager Sanji.

"There's something I wanna buy too." said Zoro.

Luffy tossed each of them a bag full of Beli.

"Hurry and buy whatever supplies you need and get back to the ship. While you guys go do your thing I'm going to go check out the execution platform." said Luffy with a serious face.

'Something big is going to happen.' thought Luffy.

With that everyone went to get their own supplies.

Nami went clothes shopping.

Sanji went to check out women.

Usopp ended up at a random store.

"Too cool! This is crazy! This place is full of cool stuff!"

"Welcome, sir! All of the items you see on display... were used by pirates who sailed the Grand Line! These are valuable, special items, of course."

"You mean... these are all things they used in their adventures on the Grand Line?"

"Exactly sir. We aim to cater to the needs of true warriors of the sea. We are so glad to have your business! So how about it?" the man took out a shity looking gun. "This gun that was actually used by Gold roger!"

Usopp being gullible "What? It was Gold roger's?"

"Hai! So what do you think?"

"Show me more stuff, please! With pleasure!"

**((((( Marine Base )))))**

A Marine burst into an office filled with smoke.

"Captain Smoker! There's an alert! We've received notification from Marine Headquarters... That Monkey D. Luffy and his band of pirates are headed towards Loguetown! He's the East Blue pirate with a reward on his head for 80,000,000!"

From within the smoke came a voice.

"80 million, in this sea? Are you sure?"

"Hai! He is the one who defeated Don Krieg and the Merman Arlong!"

"Shut the hell up! Damn your yelling. I have my own way of doing things. I work at my own pace. You know?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Smoker went and opened a window letting the smoke out of the room, revealing him. **( I don't want to describe him. )**

"So, you were saying?"

"It seems that there are a band of pirates headed for the city today... Sir."

"What are you getting all worked up for? Since I've been at this post, has there ever been a pirate that's been able to get out of this city once they've entered?"

"Well, no..."

"Then don't get all nervous. I'll take care of it, at my own pace."

Another Marine came running in.

"Reporting sir! Pirates have been sighted at the harbor! Please come to confirm the situation!"

"It's got to be the Luffy Pirates, sir! There weren't any others mentioned in the bulletin!" said the other Marine.

"No, I seriously doubt a pirate with an 80 million bounty would stir up trouble just before entering the Grand Line. It's most likely a group of no name pirates. But a pirate here in the East Blue with a bounty of 80 million, that's something I'd like to see."

With that Smoker and a Marine left headed towards the harbor.

"Captain, please request backup."

"Don't need it."

"But! The supposed strength of the enemy..."

"Shut the hell up. Don't tell me how to do things!"

"I'm very sorry sir!"

"Whatever, where's Tashigi?"

"Oh... actually, she's been out since this morning. She missed the morning drills."

"That ditzy girl... Where'd she go off to now?"

**((((( With the no name pirates )))))**

"Clean the place out, m'hearties! :eave not a bloomin' penny thar! For ye see, that these provisions be necessities, for Gary-sama of the Crescent Moon to become the Pirate King! So make sure ye get it all!" said the apparent Captain.

None of the pirates realized Smoker was behind them until he spoke.

"Oi... Which one's the boss?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You the bastard known as Monkey D. Luffy? Let's see how tough you are, since you're stupid enough... to show that ugly face in my town."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me! Get him, lads!"

**( Smoker proceeds to beat the shit out of them. )**

**((((( With Nami )))))**

Nami was having a conversation with a female clerk.

"Captain Smoker?"

"Yeah! You know, he's one of the top soldiers from Marine Headquarters. This town used to be full of pirates heading for the Grand Line. But since the Captain was stationed here, Every pirate who comes into the city ends up in the slammer. He's not normal. They say he's a monster. They even say he has the power of the Devil's Fruit, you know."

"The Devil's Fruit?"

Nami's eyes widened.

**((((( With Smoker )))))**

Smoker had the Crescent Moon Pirates tied up.

"A job well done, Captain! You finished off the Luffy Pirates in record time!"

"Are you blind, or just stupid? How could these losers be Luffy's? If these pansies are worth 80 million then it's the end of the world."

"T-Then what about Luffy?"

"He'll show himself soon enough. And then the fun will start."

Suddenly Luffy came walking out of an alley.

"Seriously what the fuck? How do I keep ending up at the harbor?"

He spotted Smoker and hoped he didn't recognize him because he really wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Oi."

"Is that another one of those idiots?"

"I don't think so..."

"What luck! Can you tell me how to get to the execution platform?"

"The execution platform?"

"sigh Yeah, I think I'm lost..."

"I've never seen your face around before."

"Yeah! I just came here today."

"Why are you looking for the gallows?"

"I want to see it. The place where the Pirate King died!"

"You don't know? Whatever."

"Wait. Look where the smoke points." as the smoke points down an alley.

"Ah thank you."

'I feel as though I know him, but from where?' thought Smoker.

**((((( With Zoro )))))**

We find Zoro in a swords shop browsing for 2 new swords.

"Shit! That's a lot of money! They're so damn expensive! They will eat up all the money Luffy gave me."

Behind him there was some commotion going on.

"Yo! So, you ain't with that monster today, are you?"

"Excuse me, you're being rude!" said a female.

That's when Zoro went to investigate, when he got there he saw 2 pirates in front a woman carrying something in a bundle.

"Shut up! Thanks to him, our boss is locked up in jail!"

"Have you not given up?"

"No way! You chicken or something?"

"We're going to send you back to him in pieces!"

"I understand. I will have to fight with you."

The pirates started laughing and attacked. Just as Zoro was about to intervene the woman threw the cloth off of the bundle revealing it to be a sword, and defeated the pirates.

As she turned to get her sheath she tripped and her glasses landed in front of Zoro.

"Hey. Looking for these?"

When she looked up Zoro paled and quickly gave her her glasses and left.

"I-I'm sorry! Thank you for my glasses."

**((((( With Luffy )))))**

Luffy was walking down an alley when he spotted a bar named Gold Roger.

Luffy walked in and saw a man sitting at a table with huge human skull on it.

**( Insert story about Roger. )**

After Luffy left Smoker walked in.

"So it's _you_, huh?" said the old bartender.

"The usual greeting, eh? Not a nice way to treat an old cuustomer."

"You ruined my business. I don't feel like joking around with you. You shouldn't think of me as someone who betrayed you. It's not my fault this is the business you're in. The pirates today are all weaklings. That's the real problem."

That's when Smoker saw the two glasses.

"A customer, huh? That's pretty unusual. I'd like some rum."

"We don't serve your kind here."

"That's discrimination, you know." He said as he used his powers to bring the rum to him. "Today is a special day. Isn't it?" He took a swig. "That's the stuff. What happened on that day, even now, is so clear in my mind. Roger, in his last moments. That's right. It was a hot, muggy day just like today. On his way to the execution platform, even though his hands were bound, he carried himself with pride. Wealth, Fame, Power. The Man who had Everything in this World... Gold Roger. Walking towards his death... He held himself high, like a proud warrior. His death was the beginning of everything."**  
**

Suddenly a Marine came into the bar.

"Hey! This is the new wanted listing. Post this somewhere visible. C-Captain Smoker, sir! Excuse me!"

As he saluted he dropped one of the flyers, and Smoker got up to see.

"Huh? That Straw Hat... _He's _Monkey D. Luffy!I remember him now, but the last time he was here he was just a snot nosed kid."

Captain Smoker and the Marine walked outside the bar where two other Marines were waiting.

"Captain Smoker! Where are you going?"

"The execution platform. That's where he'll be."

"You mean Monkey D. Luffy, sir?"

"We have 100 men standing ready to take him. Ready to fight to the death!"

"You don't get it, do you? Just me alone, will be enough."

**((((( With Luffy )))))**

Luffy was walking down a street filled with people.

"So, this is Main Street. Wonder if Gold Roger walked along this street..."

He finally arrived in front of the execution platform.

"There it is... This is the place where the Pirate King was executed. The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived... died. The place of the beginning." Luffy gulped.

"I wonder what the view was like for the Pirate King before he died. Fuck it I don't have anything better to do. Alright! I'm climbin' it!

So Luffy started to climb it with a crowd gathering to watch.

"Oi."

Luffy looked down to see Smoker, and smiled.

"Oi Smokey, it seems you finally remember me. Well not to be rude but what is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Is it really you? The Most Wanted Criminal on East Blue."

"Oh, so you've seen my bounty then." said Luffy as he jumped from halfway up the platform and landed in front of Smoker.

"Of course when a rookie, especially one in the weakest sea, is given a starting bounty of 80 million word spreads rather quickly."

The crowd instantly paled and began to talk.

"T-That's M-M-Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Run for your lives!"

The crowd panicked and started to run.

"Ah I see that you're not kidding, I just found out a couple days ago. As much fun as it would be to fight you I'm not in the mood so, bye." With that Luffy's body started smoking and he disappeared. **( Yes Luffy can still use Gear Second. )**

"Damnit where'd he go."

Smoker took off to search for him.

**((((( With Sanji )))))**

"Ah! I've found you at last, my darling mademoiselle!" he said to a woman.

"Huh?"

"Shit- I was mistaken. Thank you, come again. Damnit where did all the beautiful women go?"

Suddenly Sanji looked up to see Usopp with a huge backpack.

"What the hell?

**((((( Gold Roger Bar )))))**

Outside was a hooded figure leaning on a sleeping lion.

While inside were two other hooded figures. One was standing off to the side while the one with a huge red nose was playing cards spoke.

"Just as I thought. According to the cards, he was definitely here. The time for our revenge has flashily come."

Luffy had been running all through the town when he spotted Buggy's first mate. He ran in front and stopped long enough to give him the finger and for him to get a good look then took off again.

"Captain! J-Just now-"

**((((( With Zoro )))))**

'Talk about a shock... Shit, She looks way too much like Kuina. And to top it all she had to be a swordswoman... who uses a katana, of all swords. I guess there's many weird things in this world... Good thing I'll probably never see her again.'

Zoro walked into another sword shop only to find the clerk asleep.

"I want to buy a Katana." which woke him up.

"Yes, yes, yes- Welcome! Please take your time and have a look around! We've been in business for 200 years, you know!"

"Alright, thank you."

Suddenly he saw the sword on Zoro's hip.

'That sword he's got at his hip... That's...'

"Oi, oi... th-th-that Katana- C-c-can I see it for a s-s-s-s-second?"

"What're you so nervous about?"

"Aw, come on!"

Zoro took his sword off and handed it to the man.

"Weird old guy..."

'Could this possibly be...? Oh... Ohh... Okay, calm down... It's not everyday that some newbie brings one of the famous "Meitou **( A named blade. )**" into this shop! I've got to speak calmly!'

"Wow, what a beat-up old katana. But I'll give you a little something for it. I'll give you 200,000 Beli."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Okay! I'll give you 250,000... No? 300,000...? 500,000?"

"It doesn't matter how much you offer for that katana..."

"Alright, you've got me! 650,000! I got it, you businessman! I'll buy it for 800,000!"

Suddenly the woman from earlier came running in.

"Good day! I've come to pick up my Shigure. Is he ready? Oh it's you from before." That's when she noticed the Katana. "Wow! This Katana, could it be? The Wadou Ichimoji?" She took it from the man. "It is the Wadou Ichomnji, isn't it? What a beautiful suguha! This is definitely one of the legendary Oowaza-mono 21." she pulled out a book on swords. "Look! Look at this! This is a sword that is worth more than 20,000,000 Beli! But.. Why would a person like you have such a famous Meitou?"

"Yooou! You told him everything! You're ruining my business!"

"Ruining your business? I'm so sorry... Did I say something bad?"

"You cam here for your Shigure, right? Here! It's been sharpened. Now take it and get out!"

He threw it at her which caused her to stumble and knock over some swords.

"Why did you go that way? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry."

"That ditzy girl saved you. This sword is actually one of the famous Meitou. Something an amateur like you doesn't deserve to carry. Go over and pick out your swords."

Zoro walked over to some barrels filled with swords.

"What's he so pissed about?"

The woman went over to Zoro.

"You... really like swords, don't you? Since you're carrying three of them. It sounds like this one bounty hunter..."

"A bounty hunter, eh?"

"He's very famous. His name is Roronoa."

"I hear the name a lot."

"Yes, he has a reputation throughout East Blue as a great swordsman. But he's an evil man! Using a sword as a tool to acquire money is... unforgivable! Why is it that this is so strong? The great swordsmen of the world are all pirates, or bounty hunters. All the great Meitou of the world are in their hands, you see? The swords are crying."

"Well, different people have different circumstances, don't they? People's occupations are determined by the needs of the age."

"I swear, with this Shigure... I will be a swordsman and improve my skills! And then, I'm going to travel the world, and free the Meitou from the hands of scum! The legendary Saijou Oowaza-mono 12 **( The 12 Supremely Skillful Creations. ) **The Oowaza-mono 21. **( The 21 Great Achievements of Craftsmanship. ) **The Ryou-Waza-mono 50. **( The 50 Skillful Works of Good. )**I'll risk my life for it!"

"You gonna take this katana too? Wadou Ichimonji, you called it?"

"Oh! I didn't mean that I want to _have_ the Meitou! I just meant that I don't want them in the hands of evil people."

Zoro grabbed a sword and felt something. 'Huh... This Katana...' he picked it up.

"That katana... perhaps... Yes, that's it. Sandai Kitetsu. It's definitely the Sandai Kitetsu. It's predecessor, the Nidai Kitetsu, was one of the Oowaza-mono! And the Shodai Kitetsu was one of the Saijou Oowaza-mono!"

Zoro took the blade out and inspected it.

"No way! I won't sell it! It's-" but Zoro finished for him.

"It's cursed."

"You knew?"

"No. I feel it."

"Starting with the Shodai Kitetsu, they are all excellent katana. But they are all cursed! The swordsmen who have used the Kitetsu over the years... All of them came to tragic fates, mysterious deaths. You won't find a single swordsman in the world nowadays who will use a Kitetsu. Because everyone who ever used the sword, is dead! I wanted to get rid of thee damn thing, because of its curse..."

"I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was such a terrible thing! I-I shouldn't have intruded!"

"I like it. I'll take it!"

"Are you stupid? If I sell it to you and you die, then won't it be like I killed you?"

Suddenly the mans wife came out of the back and smacked him over his head.

"You're the one who's being stupid! Just sell it!"

"How about this? My luck... and this thing's curse... Let's see which one is stronger!"

With that Zoro tossed the sword in the air spinning it and as it started to descend he raised his arm. It came down and spun around his arm not harming him and ¾ of it sank into the floor.

"I'll take it. Oi. Pick out one more for me, will you?"

"Ah... ah- yes."

"W-Wait!" said the shop owner as he ran into the back to get something. He returned with a sword.

"The sheath, a black-lacquered long inlay. The blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T'. One of the Ryou-Waza-mono 50. The Yubashiri! This may not be a big store, but it's the best katana I have. Forget money, and I don't want any money for that Kitetsu either. I'm sorry for trying to cheat you before. It's been a long time since I last saw a true swordsman. They say "A katana chooses its master". I'll pray for your good fortune."

With that Zoro strapped his three swords on his left hip and left.

**((((( With hooded figures )))))**

The one with the huge red nose asked "Found him?"

Then more showed up.

"No, not yet!"

"You sure that it was the Straw Hat you saw?"

The one on the lion answered "Yes! I'm certain!"

"Alright, keep looking!"

**((((( Marine Base )))))**

"Find Luffy! He must be hiding somewhere here in Loguetown!"

"Didn't I tell you that your yelling interrupts my 'pace'? He wouldn't bother to hide. It's okey, I'll catch him eventually."

Suddenly the woman from the swords shop came rushing into the office.

"Captain Smoker! Has anything happened?"

"Tashigi, where the hell have you been!"

Suddenly another marine came in.

"Captain reports of Roronoa Zoro has been spotted here in Loguetown!"

After he reported all the marines left leaving Tashigi and Smoker.

However unlike Tashigi Smoker wasn't paying attention.

'I'll definitely catch you... Monkey D. Luffy.'

"Captain Smoker! Is that man, Luffy, really still on this island? If you don't chase after him quickly, he'll-"

"There's no need."

"But that's so-"

"Tashigi if there is one thing I know, it's that Luffy will not leave this island before seeing the execution platform, he's to much of a real pirate to not want to pay his respects."

**((((( With Zoro )))))**

Zoro was sitting on some stairs looking at his Sandai Kitetsu.

"Cursed Blade, eh? Interesting."

Luffy had been running by when he saw Zoro so he appeared behind his sword surprising him.

"Oi so you got two new katana, eh Zoro?"

"What the hell, don't startle me like that!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Same goes to you."

"Me? I just ran away from the Marine in charge here Captain Smoker."

Zoro was surprised.

"You ran? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to fight, duh."

Zoro face faulted.

"sigh Never mind."

"Come on Zoro, let's go get some food."

He nodded as they went and found a restaurant.

Inside the restaurant Buggy and his first mate were eating.

"That shitty... Straw Hat, I've searched high and low, so where the hell is he?"

"But Cap'n, why do we have to wear these cloaks?"

"Baka, don't you know anything about being a pirate! This town has a meddling Captain, by the name of Smoker. If he finds us, my revenge on Straw Hat, as well as all of us will be done for! Whatever it takes! Find that Straw Hat. Got it?"

Over with Luffy and Zoro.

"Man, I'm stuffed! I haven't had anything since Sanji made breakfast. I was getting hungry."

"Actually, same here."

Luffy overheard the hooded figure complaining about getting him so he paid but just before they left he walked over to stand behind Buggy.

"Hey there I hope you find whoever your looking for shishishishi." and with that they left.

That's when it hit Buggy.

"Wait, that voice!"

"Yeah, it was that Straw Hat freak."

"Really Mohji?"

That's when Mohji paled.

"You Flashy Simpleton! Go After Him Now!"

"Aye Cap'n!"

So they took off to find Luffy.

**((((( With the others )))))**

We find Nami, Sanji, and Usopp walking together down a street. Nami had a huge bag full of clothes, Sanji had a huge fish, and Usopp had basically bought a store and put it into a backpack while also helping Sanji carry the fish.

"Hey, how come I get the heavy end! Oi Sanji where did you even get this thing?

"I bought it baka."

Suddenly Nami stopped and looked at the sky.

"What's up, Nami?"

"The air is different."

"Air?"

"It's going to rain."

"Ah? Even with weather this nice?"

"I'm positive. Let's get going."

"Huh? H-Hey wait up!"

**((((( With Luffy and Zoro )))))**

They were walking when a gust of wind blew off Luffy's hat.

"Ahhhh! My hat come back."

"Oi Luffy wait up."

But Luffy had already dissapeard.

Luffy had finally got his hat back when he realized he was back at the execution platform.

**((((( Marine Base )))))**

"He's appeared?"

"Sir, just as you anticipated... a man fitting the description has just been seen at the plaza."

"Good." 'So he's shown himself. Just you wait, Luffy.'

"Please wait! Captain Smoker..."

"You're coming with me, Tashigi."

"Hai, Sir!"

**((((( Out over the sea )))))**

Storm clouds were starting to roll in.

**((((( With Luffy )))))**

Luffy had climbed to the top of the platform and was enjoying the view.

"So this is the view the Pirate King saw before he died!"

Down below.

"Hey, look up there on the platform."

"Who on earth's that?"

"Hey! You Up There! Get down from there right now!" said a officer with a megaphone along with two others.

"Why~?"

"That's a historic landmark under the preservation of the World Government! So get down from there now!"

"C'mon, why do you have to be suuch a spoilsport, Officer-san?"

"If you don't come down, I'll arrest you! Here I come!"

'Damn! And here I wanted to get out without a fight. Sigh Oh well.'

Luffy raised his hands and along with the officers, and smashed them together knocking them out. This scared the shit out of everyone that saw this.

"W-W-Wait, I know that guy! T-T-That's the 80 million Beli rookie Monkey D. Luffy!"

Suddenly Luffy was in sea stone cuffs along with his neck.

'Damn how could I have made such a rookie mistake.' "Hello Cabaji. If your here then that must mean Buggy's here as well."

"How right you are you Straw Hat bastard!" said a hooded figure that had shown up with a group. They threw their cloaks off to reveal Buggy and his crew.

"It's Buggy too, what the hell is going on today! We all gotta get outta here!"

"Good people of the town! Don't move a flashy muscle! I will now display my full terror... and you will all be watching. Behold! Billions of people of the world! A most super flashy public execution is about to begin! Monkey D. Luffy, you won't be able to fly out of there. You should feel honored, Straw Hat! You get to die in the same place as the Pirate King!"

"Shishishishishi."

"Huh? Why are you laughing Straw Hat? I just said I was going to kill you."

"I'm laughing because even if by some chance you kill me, you still have my crew to deal with and I think the mermen alone will be able to finish you."

**((((( With Nami, Sanji, Usopp )))))**

Nami was gauging the air pressure.

"The pressure's dropping. But I've never seen it drop so radically..."

"Now that you mention it, this is an unusual wind."

"A storm is coming. To this island!"

"A storm?"

"We have to get back to the ship as soon as possible..."

"How big is it gonna be?"

That's when Zoro showed up.

"Oi."

"Zoro!"

"You guys seen him around?"

"You mean Luffy?"

"Yeah, we got seperated. And... I gotta real bad feeling. That something... Something really big is about to happen."

Suddenly people started running while screaming "Pirates!"

"Buggy the Clown is gonna execute Monkey D. Luffy at the execution platform."

"Shit Sanji your with me, Nami you and Usopp go to the ship and tell them to get ready for departure."

They nodded and Zoro and Sanji took off to stop the execution.

**((((( With Smoker )))))**

"What? You mean..."

"C-Correct. In addition to Straw Hat Luffy, Buggy the Clown is also here. He is also an East Blue pirate Captain with Devil Fruit powers."

"Right here under my nose... Brazen fools."

"What are your orders, Captain Smoker?"

"Order the first unit down to the harbor. Have the second unit surround the plaza from the streets. Have the rest standby at a distance from the plaza. That's all!"

"Yes sir!"

"give an order to the first unit: Find and destroy the pirates' ships! Don't even let one of those animals off this island."

"Captain Smoker, please come look at this."

Smoker walked out onto the balcony with a pair of binoculars and saw Luffy pinned to the platform.

"What the hell's going on?"

Tashigi spoke up " Monkey D. Luffy. But , it looks like he's going to be killed!"

"Captain, shall we commence the attack?"

"No, it'll cause chaos."

"But just sitting here..."

"_I_ am the one that's giving out the orders!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Pirates wiping out pirates, that's exactly the way we want it. We don't have to do shit. Listen up! After Straw Hat Luffy's head gets knocked off... surround Buggy and the rest of his crew! Any questions?"

**((((( Platform )))))**

Buggy had climbed up to be on the platform.

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, I sentence you... For the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off... To A Flashy Death! Huh?"

He looked down to see Luffy was sleeping.

"Hey you bastard wake up!"

"Huh? Were you saying something Buggy?"

**((((( With Nami and Usopp )))))**

"I saw some massive nimbus clouds in the sky to the east! A storm is coming! A storm bigger than any before! If Buggy and Luffy start a riot, the Marines will show up!"

"Now I get it. That's important!"

"And what's more, the Marines may already be moving."

They picked up the pace until they reached the Kyojin, and climbed aboard.

"Oi Nami, Usopp where are the others?" asked Kuro.

"We have to get ready to sail Buggy the Clown is trying to execute Luffy in the Plaza which has no doubt gained the Marines attention."

"You heard her! Get ready to sail!"

**((((( With the First Unit )))))**

"Quickly, to the harbor! We want both ships seized and destroyed!"

But as the harbor came into sight they saw the size of Luffy's ship and stopped.

"Um sir, a ship that big needs a rather large crew, so they are most likely still on board. What should we do?"

"I say we turn around and say we couldn't find their ships because I don't want to tango with a crew who's Captain is worth 80 million."

"Hai."

With that they all turned around and ran.

**((((( Platform )))))**

"Oi Buggy let me out, I'm sure we can work this out."

"I'm not letting you out, you ninny! Any last words then? We've got quite a crowd here. Well, well, looks like you're speechless. You _are_ about to die after all!"

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

With the crowd.

"T-The Pirate King, he said? In this town of all places..."

"What a bold statement..."

Up with Buggy.

"It's about time to end this, don't you think?"

Suddenly two voices rang out.

"THIS EXECUTION... IS CANCELLED!"

"Zoro! Sanji! It's about damn time you guys showed up!"

"You really know how to make a ruckus. Aren't you taking this joke a bit too far, Luffy?" said Zoro.

"If it's time for the sideshow I guess I'll debut as well. It looks like we just have to get past these shitty pirates."

"P-Pirate Hunter... Z-Zoro!"

With that the crowd parted giving them a straight path to the platform.

"Here at last, Zoro? Pity you're just a tad too late!"

Buggy raised his sword, Sanji and Zoro took off.

"The execution platform!"

"Destroy it!"

Zoro started cutting down Buggy's men.

"Outta the way!"

Sanji was knocking 'em out.

"hahahaha Try all you want, you can't stop me now! This is the end of your Captain!"

Suddenly a new voice spoke up from the entrance to the plaza.

"Oi Captain hang on I'm coming!"

Everyone turned to see Shade standing there about to charge.

"I-I-It's a m-m-merman!"

**((((( With Smoker )))))**

Smoker paled when he saw Shade.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding! What the hell is a 220 million bounty doing here, and Luffy is his Captain! Damnit Straw Hat how many big shots do you have!"

**((((( Back In the Plaza )))))**

Buggy paled when he saw Shade.

"What the hell? You won't stop me either!"

"Shade what are you doing here!"

Shade charged fighting alongside Sanji and Zoro. "I'm here to save my Captain, what other reason do I have to be here!"

Buggy started to bring his sword down.

"You goddamn bastard...!"

'If I can just cut the platform supports...!'

**((((( Marines )))))**

"Remember, once Monkey D. Luffy's head flies, we attack in full force."

"All forces, stand by."

"Yes Sir!"

**((((( Plaza )))))**

"Zoro! Sanji! Shade! Everyone! Sorry. I'm... Dead." said Luffy with a full blown smile.

"LUFFY!"

**((((( Smoker )))))**

"He's smiling!" said a pale Smoker.

**((((( Plaza )))))**

Just as the sword touched the back of Luffy's neck lighting struck the blade along with destroying the platform. That's when it started to rain.

Luffy stood up picked up his hat and brushed himself off.

"Hahahahahahahahaha Hey, I'm alive! I'm ok!"

Everyone had their jaws on the ground.

Sanji's cigaret fell out his mouth as he asked Zoro "Oi, you believe in God?"

"This isn't the time to ask that. We're blowing this town. Looks like the danger's not over yet." said Zoro as he looked up a saw Smoker.

"Oi Captain I'm glad you're ok but we have to get the hell outta here."

"Ah, right so, let's go."

**((((( Smoker )))))**

"Now! Surround the pirates!"

Suddenly the plaza was surrounded by Marines.

"Eh, let's just kill 'em." said Luffy like it was the simplest thing in the world.

The others looked at him.

"What? I almost just lost my head! I think I have a right to be pissed!"

They just nodded and charged to get out of the plaza while the Marines attacked Buggy's men.

A Marine spotted the Straw Hats leaving, and a group of Marines tried to stop them. However Luffy just used his devil fruit to smash them together knocking them out.

"The Straw Hat Crew is retreating! Stop them!"

"After them!"

Another group of Marines got in front of them but Sanji, Shade, and Zoro got rid of them quickly.

'Why? Did he know he would be saved? No. In that instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled.' thought Smoker.

"Captain. About capturing those pirates..."

"Hey, you. You ever seen a pirate that smiles at the execution platform?"

"N-Never. Even the greatest of bluffers... turned pale with fear just before they died."

"He was smiling. That man with the Straw Hat. 22 years ago... Here in this town. At his own execution, The Pirate King Gold Roger, smiled the very same way. Where's Straw Hat?"

"They're currently retreating towards the harbor."

"What of the first unit? They should've destroyed the ships by now."

The man quickly thought of an excuse.

"They reported that... due to the sudden rain... their gunpowder was ruined. They're returning now for a fresh supply."

'"They're _what?_"

"As backup, we have the shoreline guard ready at your disposal."

Tashigi spoke up "Captain Smoker, if they pull out to sea... They'll be able to reach the Grand Line!"

"The wind's blowing west. They've got a perfect tailwind... Can all this be coincidence? It's like Heaven itself is keeping that man alive... I, Smoker the White Hunter... swear now as a Captain of the Marine Headquarters: That man shall not leave this island!"

**((((( With Luffy and others )))))**

"C'mon let's pick up the pace we're going to the Grand Line!"

"What kinda storm is this?"

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get off the island. Nami-san wasn't kidding when she said to get back to the Kyojin as soon as possible!"

"Hai, Nami showed up and told us what was going on so I took off. If I may ask Luffy, why didn't you just blast the cuffs away with your haki?"

"Hahahaha I didn't even think of doing that!"

They almost face faulted but kept running.

Little did they know they were being pursued by Smoker.

"Which way is the damn harbor!

"It's raining so hard, I can't tell which direction!"

Suddenly a bunch of Marines appeared behind them.

"There they are!"

"Damn they're persistent. Wanna stop and fight 'em?"

"No, there's no time..."

Suddenly Sanji spotted Tashigi in front of them.

**( Insert Zoro and Tashigi's fight )**

"Go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Captain I will stay with Zoro to make sure he gets back to the ship safely."

Luffy and Sanji nodded and took off again.

"There's the end of the street! The harbor's just over there!"

"Hey, who's that up ahead?"

"Here at last? Straw Hat Luffy. If you can't beat me... you will never get to the Grand Line."

"Fine, Sanji get to the ship."

Sanji nodded and took off.

"I'll defeat you and return to the Grand Line. 'Coz I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!"

"Then prove it!"

With that Smoker's arms turned to smoke and shot forward only for Luffy to channel haki into his hands and grab them. He flipped Smoker over him and slammed into the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Oi come on Smokey. Is that the best you got oh well gotta run."

Luffy took off only for the lower half of Smoker to turn to smoke as he gave chase.

"Straw Hat, You Are Not Leaving This Island!"

Luffy turned and nailed him in the face sending him through some buildings.

"Kiss my ass Smokey! Oi, what's up... dad." said Luffy as a hooded man in a green cloak appeared by him.

"Oh you know who I am?"

"But of course Monkey D. Dragon. I hear things on the sea plus Shanks told me."

"Then go, we will meet again."

With that Luffy nodded and left just as Smoker came out and spotted Dragon.

"Oi, what are you doing here, the whole world is looking for you."

"Oh don't mind me I'm leaving."

And just like that he was gone but not before sending a strange wind that blew Zoro and Shade back to the harbor with Luffy.

"Oi we're all here let's go."

With that they boarded the Kyojin and set sail for the Grand Line. However as soon as Luffy was on board Alvida and Nami tackled him before they realized they were both holding him.

"Let go you fucking skank. I was more worried than you." said Nami as she pulled Luffy's head into her chest.

"No you let go, you bitch." said Alvida as she pulled Luffy's head to her chest.

"Um ladies, I think he's unconscious."

They looked at Luffy to see blood coming out his nose, they let him go and started arguing with each other.

"See what you did skank."

"It wasn't me, it was you you bitch."

That's when the crew stepped in even though they didn't want to.

"Oi we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here still. Gin and Kuro take Luffy to his cabin and call your ships to follow us." said Zoro.

They both huffed and went separate ways.

Gin and Kuro nodded and took Luffy to his Cabin while he kept repeating "So soft." Afterwords they both called their ships as they fell in line behind the Kyoji, they still looked the same except for the flag on top of their masts, it was Luffy's jolly roger.

An hour later Luffy woke up and came out on deck.

"Alright, Let's go back to the Grand Line!"

**((((( With Smoker )))))**

"That bastard... What kind of gust was that... 22 years ago, Gold Roger was executed. And on the same day, that man appears and vanishes like a bolt of lightning. Get me a ship. I'm going after that Straw Hat, and I need to report that merman is one of his crewmen. We are going to the Grand Line."

"B-But, Captain! Your jurisdiction is this island!"

"I told you not to order me around!"

**((((( With Buggy )))))**

"Wow, talk about a random lucky gust of wind. Must've been down to all the good deeds we've shown. Now we go to the Grand Line!"

**((((( Kyojin )))))**

Luffy was smiling at the thought of returning to the sea he loved.

"We have about a day before we reach the entrance to the Reverse Mountain. So get ready to enter the Grand Line!"

**((((( One Day Later )))))**

"Oi! I can see the Mountain! You can't even see the peak past the clouds!" shouted Usopp as the rest of the crew tried to spot it through the rain.

"That's because it goes up into the clouds." said Luffy as he pulled his silver transponder snail out.

**((((( With The Black Cats and The Dreadnaught Sabre )))))**

"Alright listen up or you will get killed. Follow the exact same route we take otherwise you will crash into the side of the mountain!"

"Hai Captain Luffy!"

**((((( Kyojin )))))**

With that they made it into the Reverse Mountain unharmed. As they were about to go go up the stream Luffy couldn't help but smile.

'Finally, we are going back only this time the world will know me.' **( I couldn't resist. )**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review thank you.**


	10. Whiskey Peak

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**I kinda rushed this chapter so I hope it's ok.  
**

**Alright here is the next chapter. I wanted to do a lemon for this chapter, but I can't write one good enough. I know I said this was going to be a harem, but I am thinking of dropping that idea only because I can't get out some good lemons. Also I am just gonna skip straight to ****Arabasta****, if this upsets you I apologize. I want to hurry and get to him fighting Crocodile. Also I am _considering _posting a new story that skips to the Sabaody Archipelago arc, key word considering. The only reason is I really really want to get to that arc, I still haven't decided though. However don't worry, I will continue going through the storyline in this story up until the Sabaody Archipelago arc. I just have to figure out how I want to write it up till then.  
**

**((((( Straw Hats )))))**

All three ships were going up the Reverse Mountain when the newest members began to get ready.

"Oi Luffy, what is the Grand Line like?" asked Zoro

"You will see first hand Zoro." said Luffy as he was once again sitting in his chair on deck.

"Captain we are approaching the top!" yelled a crewman.

And with that the ships made it over the peak and started downward. After about 4 minutes they spotted a giant whale was at the bottom, however on the top of it's head was Luffy's Jolly Roger. Luffy smiled and jumped to the bow of the ship.

"LAAABBBOOOONNNN!"

The whale looked at the Kyojin and eye smiled, and moved out the way. Once they had cleared the Twin Capes they docked and the crew all greeted Laboon.

"Oi Straw Hat about time you guys came back. Laboon here wouldn't shut up." said a old man with glasses. Laboon just looked at him angrily. "What it's true and you see they came back just like they said they would."

Laboon started to splash around happily.

"Oi Luffy how do you know the whale?" asked the new Straw Hats.

"Well I beat him in a fight when I came here the first time and ever since then he has been a nakama."

"Hey Crocus! How has Laboon been?" said Luffy as he hopped down onto the ground after anchoring.

"Ah, there you are Luffy. I couldn't see you in your crew. He's been fine since you left he hasn't been bashing his head against the Red Line. You got here just as I was going to go to my one man resort. Go ahead and talk to Laboon, it was good seeing you again. I am going to my vacation spot."

With that Crocus jumped onto Laboon, opend a hatch on his back and climbed inside.

"What the hell?" shouted Zoro and Sanji.

"Relax, Laboon is an Island Whale. They inhabit West Blue, they are the largest species of whale in the world, but when he was still a baby he followed a crew to the Grand Line."

As the crew was playing with Laboon Kuroobi spotted two people in a small boat. They were heading for Laboon with two medium sized rifles. It appeared to be a man and a woman.

"Captain, it appears that those two people are going to attack Laboon."

All the crews stopped and looked where Kuroobi pointed.

Luffy was furious, people were trying to harm his nakama.

"Arlong, Kuroobi destroy their boat and bring them to me, NOW!"

They both nodded and dove into the sea. About 10 seconds later their boat was destroyed and they were dragged underwater. Arlong and Kuroobi climbed up onto the piece of land Luffy was on, and dropped them in front of him.

"Now what would the two of you be trying do to this whale?"

They were trembling looking at the mermen.

"OI! Don't look at them, you have bigger problems than them. Now I will only ask once more, what were you planning on doing to Laboon?"

The woman **( Vivi ) **spoke to the man. "Mr. 9, these are pirates."

"Well no shit, was it the fact that they have a huge jolly roger on their ship that gave it away, Miss Wednesday." replied Mr.9.

"Oi you bastard don't talk to her like that!" yelled Sanji.

"I'm still waiting."

"Of course our mission is to kill this whale. We are from the town of Whiskey Peak."

Luffy narrowed his eyes 'So they are from that fucking bounty hunter filled town. I think it's time I got rid of it. However this girl doesn't really seem like the type to be a bounty hunter hmm.'

Luffy looked at his log pose he pulled out of his coat.

"Ah we are all set, Nami use this to guide us through the Grand Line." he tossed her the log pose.

"Um excuse me but could you give us a lift back to town please?" asked Miss Wednesday.

"I will give you a lift but you see how many pirates I control, so don't do anything stupid or I will kill you. Now someone take them to a cabin."

With that they were escorted to a cabin.

"Shade, spread the word that we're going to Whiskey Peak and that it is full of bounty hunters and to be ready for a fight after the welcome party that I know they will throw."

Shade nodded and began to spread the word around.

"SEE YOU AGAIN LABOON!" they all yelled.

Laboon responded by singing and splashing around.

**((((( Before Smoker left Loguetown )))))**

We find Smoker talking into a transponder snail.

"This is Captain Smoker reporting on Monkey D. Luffy. He has made it to the Grand Line, however he has under his command the merman known as Shade worth 220 million Beli. This is why I ask for his bounty to increase, I will leave the amount up to you as I am going to purse him."

He didn't even wait for a response.

**((((( Straw Hats )))))**

Sanji had cooked up the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna and the Straw Hats enjoyed it.

"Oi you guys my want to get jackets out it's starting to snow." said a crewman.

"What the... It was just sunny a second ago." said Alvida.

"It must be why a regular compass doesn't work. The weather is completely random here, isn't that right Captain?" asked Kuro as he pushed his glasses up.

Luffy nodded.

Most of the crew was inside while some were out on the decks shoveling snow.

"Why the hell are we shoveling instead of being inside!" asked an angry Usopp.

"Man just shut the hell up and keep shoveling!" yelled Sanji.

That's when it started lightning, which caused everyone on the decks to run inside.

"This sea is unpredictable, that's what makes it so fun." said Luffy.

After a few hours Cactus Island the island that Whiskey Peak was located on came into view.

"The first leg of our journey is complete!" said Nami.

"Just remember to grab everything and get back on the ships after the party dies down."

They all confirmed.

"So this is Whiskey Peak... Sure is a weird-looking island." said Sanji.

"Check out the huge cacti!" shouted Usopp.

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday appeared on the railing.

"This is our stop." said Mr. 9.

"Thank you for the ride, my honeys."

"We'll meet again, if it is to be!"

"Bye-bye baby!" they said together.

Then they jumped over the rail into the ocean. The three ships continued up the river until they reached the town of Whiskey Peak. When they came into view of the townsfolk there was awe as the three ships pulled into dock. Luffy wasted no time and jumped off the Kyojin.

"Oi I am Captain Luffy, I am in charge of these ships. Who's in charge here?"

A large blonde with a saxophone stepped forward.

"Mah-mah-maaah~! My name is Igarappoi. I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak. Welcome to Whiskey Peak Monkey D. Luffy. This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music, Whiskey Peak! We take pride in our hospitality."

Suddenly the entire crowd burst into cheers of joy for the pirates being there.

'I'm sure you do, you bounty hunting bastards.' thought Luffy as Igarappoi continued.

"We have an entire ocean of spirits for your enjoyment. Would you care to join us in celebration and share stories of your adventures? We would be- ugh ugh. Mah-mah-maaah~! We would be delighted to hear them."

"Why not , we have time to kill. Let's unload for a night of partying!"

"HAI CAPATAIN!"

With that all three ships started to bring the supplies needed for the party while the townsfolk celebrated. Igarappoi turned to address the townsfolk.

"Now, everyone! Help prepare for a celebration!"

Once night came the party was in full swing.

**((((( Up on a cactus above the town )))))**

We find an otter hitting to clams together sitting on a vulture looking out over the city. These two are known as the Unluckies.

**((((( Whiskey Peak )))))**

In a building there was music and drinking all around. We find a buzzed Usopp telling one of his stories to a group of people.

"And then I said, quite calmly... Even if you are Sea Kings, you aint gonna lay a hand on _my_ nakama." The women in the group had hearts in their eyes. "Well, when we were escaping the Calm Belt..." "Oi Usopp, quit telling stories we didn't go into the Calm Belt!" shouted Gin/Kuro/Zoro as they were drinking rum. "Shut up! Now where was I... ah yes. When we were escaping the calm belt... I must admit even I was quivering. Quivering with _exitement_."

"AWESOME!"

"Cheers to Usopp-san!"

Nami was sitting over in a booth looking down.

"Here you are." said Luffy as he handed her some wine and sat next to her.

"Ah Luffy-kun. How are you enjoying the party?"

"I was having fun, but then I saw you sitting over here all alone. Is something wrong?"

There was no response so Luffy looked over and was shocked to find Nami drinking whole barrel of wine. She then straddled his lap slightly drunk.

"Well to answer your question I couldn't find you anywhere." she said with her head on his shoulder.

Luffy set down his drink and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Nami you're dru.."

He never got to finish as he found Nami's lips on his. Luffy was shocked at first but responded to her after a couple of seconds. After an intense make out session Luffy looked down at Nami to find she was asleep.

'Damn just when it was about to get good, sigh oh well.' "Oi Shade take Nami back to the ship... and get tell the crews to get ready." the last part he said in a whisper.

Shade nodded and left with Nami in his arms.

Just as Luffy was about to get up Alvida came out of nowhere and draped herself over him with her chest pushing into his back.

"Luffy-kun, how come Nami gets a kiss and I don't?"

"Well she made the move before I could stop her. Why are you jealous Alvida-chan?"

"Of her, never. Besides I'm a way better kisser than she is."

"Well she made the move before I could stop her. Why are you jealous Alvida-chan?"

"Of her, never. Besides I'm a way better kisser than she is."

"I don't know about that one she was _very _good."

Alvida heard enough and her lips met with his as she nibbled on his lower lip. After which Luffy slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting the wine she had been drinking. After they parted Luffy saw Alvida with her eyes glazed over. Luffy leaned back and whispered into her ear.

"That is... oh it looks like your fans are waiting we will have to continue this fun later." as he saw a crowd cheering for Alvida to come back to them.

Alvida pouted and stuck out her lower lip. "Aww just as I was getting... _excited_."

Alvida went back to the local fan club leaving Luffy alone to go and eat.

Sanji was having a blast as he was wooing 20 girls at the same time.

With Igarappoi.

"Hahahaha Yes, truly a deligh- Mah-mah-maaah~! A delightful evening! There's nothing better to see than everyone enjoying themselves! Hahahaha."

Suddenly he got a evil look on his face. "Yes, definitely. Nothing better."

**((((( In a building outside of town )))))**

Mr. 9 was writing a letter with Miss Wednesday sitting next to him.

"And due to their interference, our provision acquisition mission ended in failure. However, we would like to report that we have successfully lured their crew to Cactus Island. B-a-b-y. Very good!" said Mr.9 as he finished the letter. "Once the Boss gets this, we'll be cleared of our disgrace!"

"That's right. I'll put it in the Unluckies Box. They'll deliver it for us..." Said Miss Wednesday as she walked outside to a mailbox. However on the mailbox the word Baroque was written on it. "To the Boss..."

**((((( Whiskey Peak )))))**

Gin, Kuro, and Zoro were all passed out from drinking so much.

"What a great town..." said a sleepy Usopp.

"This is paradise..." said Sanji as his head was in some girls lap.

After the crews had partied they gathered everyone but the original Straw Hats and went bellow the decks of their ships with goods from the town.

"They've finally tired themselves out and fallen asleep. Sweet dreams. My little adventures. This night, the dancing moonlight is glistening beautifully on the Cactus Rocks." said Igarappoi standing outside of the building.

"Well, aren't you the poet, Igarappoi? Rather, Mr. 8." said Mr. 9 as he and Miss Wednesday were sitting on the roof of the building.

"So it's you two."

They jumped down from the roof.

"What of them?" asked Miss Wednesday.

"The bulk of the crew returned to their ships leaving only their Captain and 3 other members asleep. They have left them to fall, into hell that is."

Suddenly a dark skinned nun came out of the building.

"Honestly... They were a stubborn bunch. We had to keep putting more and more alcohol in their drinks. If we hadn't, they'd still be awake causing a ruckus. Still, was it really necessary to put on that drama?" she said as she removed her clothing to reveal a bodybuilder physique.** ( For more detailed description go to the One Piece Wiki and search Miss Monday. ) **"We should have just sank them in the harbor. Even without them here, the whole town has a food shortage to worry about. I knew these two wouldn't be able to bring back that whale meat."

"You don't have to say it like that! We tried but these guys showed up!" Shouted Mr. 9.

"Compose yourselves! Look at this. I've been doing some checking up on them." Igarappoi pulled out Luffy's bounty poster.

"80,000,000!" all three shouted.

"_THAT _GUY?" asked Mr. 9

"Yes even though he is a rookie pirate he has a name for himself Miss Mo- clears throat. Mah-mah-maaah~! Miss Monday."

"I-I'm ashamed." said Miss Monday.

"But now that they've been disposed of, we can make a favorable report to the Boss."

"What will we do about him?" asked Miss Wednesday.

"If we kill them, we lose 30% of the bounty. The government enjoys its public executions, after all. Go! Capture them alive!"

During this a bunch of no name bounty hunters came out and gathered around each other. However before they could move a voice spoke up.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt... But could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from this afternoon's voyage." They looked up to see Luffy and Zoro sitting on the roof.

"Feinds! You should have been completely unconscious!"

"No true swordsman, no matter what the circumstance, allows himself to be overwhelmed by drink." said Zoro.

"Shishishishishi You'd think Baroque Works would have been better." said Luffy.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?"

"When you sail the Grand Line you here stories. Oi Zoro there appears to be 100 bounty hunters, take 'em."

"This is surprising. Since you know our little secret, We have no choice but to eliminate you. KILL THEM!"

But they had disappeared right before their eyes.

"Th-They disappeared!" said Miss Wednesday.

"W-Where the hell did they go!" They all started to look around.

However they panicked when Luffy appeared at the front of the group while Zoro appeared in the middle of the bounty hunters.

"Okay... Shall we?" said a grinning Zoro.

"Bastard, making fun of us!" They raised their guns at Zoro.

"FIRE!"

However Zoro disappaered again causing the bounty hunters to shoot themselves.

"Those idiots! They shot each other!" Shouted Mr. 8.

"H-He disappeared again!" shouted Mr. 9.

"Hurry up and kill him! It's just _one_ swordsman and we still have his Captain to deal with!"

Suddenly a sword appeared on Mr. 8's cheek sticking out underneath his hair. On the other end was Zoro standing back to back with him.

"Let me ask you something... Even if you beat me how do plan on beating Luffy?"

"There he is! Right here!" said more bounty hunters as they pointed guns at Zoro and the now sweating Mr. 8.

"Y-You idiots! Are you trying to shoot me too! Stop!"

With that he lifted his saxophone and shouted "IGARAPPA!" His saxophone started spewing bullets out like a machine gun hitting the idiots that were about to shoot him. During this Zoro had disappeared again.

"Now where did he disappear to? That man..."

Luffy had been standing at the front in a relaxed way with his hands in his pockets when he decided to hurry up and get rid of the weaklings.

"THAT'S IT, I'M FUCKING BORED!" shouted Luffy.

He raised his arms and the blood from the slayed bounty hunters rushed over his head forming spears.

"Goodbye!"

With that he swung his arms down causing the spears to pierce the remaining bounty hunters. The named bounty hunters jaws were on the ground as they saw him do this. Mr. 8 knew he'd have to finish Zoro quickly. He was going to need as many agents as possible to take down Luffy.

"Whew that thing is a gun? It nearly got me." said Zoro as he was hiding behind a wall.

It seems that we'll have to deal with this one ourselves." said Mr. 9.

They were all sweating bullets.

"Does he really think he can finish us without his Captains help? Even after revealing they recognize us as Baroque Works. They still think they can defeat us."

They looked over at Luffy who was in his relaxed position again.

"Oi don't worry about me, I have faith that he can handle you guys." said Luffy.

"Where _is _he! Find him! Keep Looking Mr. 9!"

Zoro gripped his Yubashiri.

"My new boys I got in Loguetown... Yubashiri. Sandai Kitetsu. This is a good chance to give you two a serious test. I'll let you loose on these guys!"

However more unnamed bounty hunters appeared from the town.

'Damnit! Oh well Zoro can handle them.' thought Luffy.

"Hyahyaha! Found ya! DIE!" said a bounty hunter as he pointed his gun down at Zoro from the roof.

Zoro looked up and dodged by back-flipping through the door he was in front of. However as soon as he got his balance back there were guns pointing through the door and windows of the building he was in. He dove behind a table kicking it onto its side just as they opened fire. Behind the table Zoro was grinning.

"I'll start with... Yubashiri!" he said as he split the table in half and launched a series of strikes cutting them down. "It's light. Nice katana."

"We've got him now! This way! Wait!"

"Found me, eh?" he took off up some stairs.

"He's going up to the roof!"

As he reached the roof there were 4 more bounty hunters waiting for him.

"End of the line!"

Suddenly Miss Monday appeared on the adjacent roof with a barrel over her head, and threw it at Zoro.

"Miss Monday!"

Zoro split the barrel into 4 pieces and each piece hit one of the bounty hunters.

"That was good wine. What a waste."

Suddenly another bounty hunter appeared with a giant stone mallet.

Zoro drew his Sandai Kitetsu and cut through the mallet with the Yubashiri then cut the man with the Sandai Kitetsu.

"What kind of response was that! What an overwhelming bloodlust, Sandai Kitetsu! A Meitou is only supposed to cut when its master commands... This one looks like a problem child. Is this what it means to own a cursed blade?" he said while looking at his blade.

Zoro continued to climb up ladders.

"He's going higher! Corner him!"

"He's over here!"

"Get ahead of him!"

"He's got nowhere else to run up there!" they shouted as they climbed up the last ladder. However Zoro was waiting for them and pushed it over.

Zoro jumped across to another roof that had bounty hunters on it "_Nitouryuu _**( Two-Sword Style. ) **_Takanami _**( Hawk Wave. )**"

Zoro started to walk off as a few more landed where he had been standing.

"Be careful, I cut a hole there." And with that they fell through the hole.

Suddenly Zori ducked underneath the ladder Miss Monday swung at him.

"Crap! She almost got me!"

Miss Monday tossed the rest of the ladder to the side and put on a steel set of brass knuckles.

"Don't get too cocky. No man can defeat me with strength alone." She picked up Zoro by his throat. "This is the end for you." She slammed him onto the roof.

She pulled her arm back "_Kairiki_ **( Superhuman Strength! ) **_Meriken_** ( Fist! )**"

She nailed Zoro in the face cracking the roof from the sheer force of the punch.

"What a wast of time. But it looks like he's finally finished." said Mr. 8.

"Oi, it's not over yet." said Luffy.

Suddenly they heard Miss Monday scream and look up to see Zoro squeezing her head with his right hand.

"What happened to all that boasting? Didn't you want a contest of strength? Eh?"

Then there was a crack and Miss Monday fell on her back not moving.

"Wanna keep going, Barque Works? This fight's a joke."

"See I told you it wasn't over." said Luffy.

"Shit! If he can do that to Miss Monday... These guys are monsters!' was the thought running through Miss Wednesday, Mr. 8, and Mr. 9.

"You may already know this... In Baroque Works, the lower the number, the stronger the member. We three, Mr. 9... Mr. 8... And Miss Wednesday are all single digit agents. Which means that the lot you just took out... Don't even come close to our strength." said Mr. 9 hopping to sound intimdating.

"There's no point in bragging in the middle of a battle. The strongest will win. Simple as that."

"_Igarappa_!" Mr. 8 shot at Zoro again.

"We strike, Miss Wednesday!"

"Yes, Mr. 9!" she whistled. "Come, Carue!" A large duck appeared and Miss Wednesday jumped on. "Now, let's show him your faster-than-lepard speed!" the duck sat down. "Who told you to 'SIT'!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Can you afford to be distracted? Lets see how you handle my Acro Bats!"

But just as he was about to attack he clutched his throat and after a little bit of struggling fell unconscious. They all looked over to see Luffy drinking wine.

"What? He was annoying me."

Suddenly Miss Wednesday charged at Zoro. "_Kujakki Slasher! _**( Peacock Slasher! ) **Go, Carue!" However the bird ran right past Zoro. "YOU WENT STRAIGHT PAST HIM!" They went off the edge of the roof.

"Fighting these guys is getting embarrassing..."

There was the sound of a saxophone when Zoro jumped to the side and down the hole just as the bullets started to spray.

"He went through the hole... A futile action. Now have a taste of my true terror!"

Zoro ran out of the building and hid behind another.

"That gun's a fucking pain the ass. How am I going to get close enough to him?" That's when it came to him.

Just as Mr. 8 was about to reach the edge of the roof Zoro ran up the wall and slashed open hi chest.

"Yosh! All done." he said as he jumped down by Luffy.

"Shit, it's about time." said Luffy as he gave him some wine.

As he drank he said "It's finally a nice, quiet night."

**((((( Outside of town )))))**

We find three unnamed bounty hunters making a run for it.

"I can't believe... they took out all four of the agents! They all had numbers less than 12!"

"But, just where the hell are we running to!"

"Don't matter! We just have to hide out until those guys leave the island!"

Suddenly the Unluckies landed in front of them causing them to stop.

"H-Hang on a sec! We weren't running away! We were just..."

"Please! Don't report us to the Boss!"

The Unluckies jumped in the air to attack but they were stopped by a man's voice.

"Hold up." **( Search Mr. 5 )**

"Pretty lively town for the middle of the night, huh?" said a woman. **( Search Miss Valentine. )**

"What boring crap we got ordered to do... Making _us_ go out to the front lines like this..."

The Unluckies turned with their mouths gaping, while the bounty hunters were blown away.

**((((( Whiskey Peak )))))**

Mr. 8 was crawling on the ground near Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"I can't rot away here... I have an important mission to accomplish...!"

"How pathetic can you get? Losing to a single swordsman."

They looked up and paled.

"Mr. 5! Miss Valentine!"

"Are you guys kidding or what?" asked Mr. 5.

"Hahahahaha This is plain evidence of why our status is higher." said Miss Valentine.

"Did you come here just to laugh at us?"

"Well, that too."

"Ahahahaha Of course, we have a mission as well."

"We gotta hurry and take out the swordsman cause his Captain is much more powerful, but he shouldn't be a problem with you guys backing us up!" said Mr. 9.

"Quit the lame jokes. You want us to "back you up"?"

"You think we came all the way to this end of the Grand Line for that?"

"Nani? Then what kind of mission are..."

"I think you have an idea. There are criminals here that merit the Boss dispatching us directly. The Boss' exact words were: "Someone knows my secret." Just what that secret _is_ of course, even I don't know. But our organization's primary directive is "Secrecy". Therefore we do not tolerate any kind of investigation into the identity of our members. And if someone were to learn of the Boss' secret... Naturally, they would have to be eliminated."

"So, we thoroughly investigated which persons could have found out the Boss' secret. And what a surprise! We discovered that important members of a certain Kingdom had infiltrated Baroque Works!"

"A "certain Kingdom"...? Wait a minute! I may be wearing a crown, but I'm not really a King! It's just my style!" shouted Mr. 9.

"We didn't mean _you_!" said Miss Valentine.

"The infiltrator is none other than the Kingdom of Arabasta's currently missing..."

Mr. 8 started shaking 'They know! We've got to...!' He stood up and fired at them "DIE! _IGARAPPA_! You won't lay a finger on the princess! On my name as Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard, you won't!"

"Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard, Igaram. And Princess Nefertari Vivi. By order of the Boss of Baroque Works, you are to be eliminated."

Over with Luffy and Zoro.

"I knew there was something up with that girl. Well shall we help them out?"

"Hai!"

With that they disappeared and reappeared in between the two groups startling everyone there.

"What you thought we just left?" asked a bored looking Luffy.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mr. 5.

"Oi Igaram, take the princess Vivi and hide we'll deal with them." said Luffy as he knocked Mr. 9 out curtsey of his haki.

Igaram didn't hesitate and grabbed Vivi.

"Now I'll take the beautiful lady." said Luffy.

"Eh whatever." said Zoro.

"Don't even think of escaping." said Mr. 5 as he picked his nose and flung a booger at them.

Luffy and Zorro dodged.

"Dude that is fucking nasty!" shouted Luffy.

"Tell me about it... Wanna trade?" asked Zoro.

"Hell no!"

"Damn! Oh well here we go!"

"Let's show them what we can do Mr. 5!"

"Here we go, Miss Valentine!"

So they charged but were sent flying curtsey of Luffy's fist and Zoro's swords. Mr. 5 was sent flying with cuts over his body.

"Really, that's it? What the fuck? Sigh Oh well, let's go find the princess."

They found Igaram and Vivi.

"Seeing the strength of you guys, I ask of you an unreasonable request! I beseech you! Protect the Princess in my stead! Will you accept!"

"Why do we need to protect her, you guys can just return to Arabasta. Sigh What the hell it could be fun. If you would follow us Princess Vivi." said Luffy.

"Please just Vivi will do."

"So Vivi, why did you infiltrate Baroque Works?"

"Well you already know of my country Arabasta. It was a great pillar of civikization. A land of peace. Long ago, that is."

"Long ago?" asked Zoro.

"It's on the verge of civil war. In recent years, a call for revolution has emerged. The citizens began commiting acts of insurrection... causing the land to fall into chaos. But one day, I heard of a secret organization: Baroque Works! I discovered that they were responsible for inciting the rebellion. Aside from this, however, I was unable to procure any further information. So I went to Igaram, who had looked after me since I was a little girl. I decided to infiltrate Baroque Works. I thought that if I did, I could find out who was pulling the strings, and what his plans were."

"Pretty gutsy for a Princess. So? Did you find out his intentions?" asked Zoro to which Vivi nodded.

"The establishment of an Ideal Nation. He claims that establishing this "Ideal Nation" is their purpose. But that is a complete lie. His true intention is to seize the throne of Arabasta! I must return to my country to tell the people the truth! And prevent them from joining the insurrection! If this continues... If this continues...!"

"Oi. So who's the mastermind?" asked Zoro.

"The B-Boss' true identity! You can't ask me that!"

"But you know, don't you?"

"Don't ask that! I can't tell you! If I told you, they would hunt you down too!"

"Hahahaha Vivi do you really think I care if I'm hunted. Still to be trying to take over a nation he must be strong." said Luffy.

"Yes. He is. No matter how strong you may be, there's no way you could even hope to touch him. One of the Shichibukai... CROCODILE!"

"You just said it?" said Zoro.

"Ah, I haven't met him before." said Luffy.

They looked up to see the Unluckies sitting on a roof. After they had their faces memorized they flew off.

"In any case, the three of us have been added to the Baroque Works Death List!" said Zoro.

"Well this should be fun."

"DO NOT WORRY!" said Igaram dressed as Vivi carrying three dummies with him.

"Fear- Mah~ Mah~ Maaah~! Fear not, for I have a plan!"

"Igaram! What are those clothes for?"

"Vivi-sama, please listen carefully. Baroque Works' information network will soon receive that report. Once they learn we are the ones that know the Boss' true identity, you understand what will happen, don't you?"

"As many as a thousand hunters could be coming after us."

"That is why I have dressed in the manner of the Princess. I will depart with these three dummies... and travel on straight course for Arabasta. Once they have begun pursuing me... Vivi-sama and yourselves can depart safely for Arabasta."

"This Crocodile, is he really that strong?" asked Zoro.

"He is currently one of the Shichibukai. Though, as a government-sanctioned pirate, he is no longer on their wanted list. But before his sanction, his bounty was the same as Luffy's, 80,000,000 Beli. You have my utmost gratitude."

They reached another part of the docks where Igaram had a boat waiting for him.

"Mah~ Mah~ Maaah~! Well then, I, Vivi, shall be leaving now... Now then Princess, please hand me the Eternal Pose." Vivi handed him her Eternal Pose.

"Eternal Pose?" asked Zoro

"You haven't heard of it? I'll try to explain. It is eternally preserved version of a Log Pose. A Log Pose guides you from one island to the next, but an Eternal Pose, never forgets the magnetic location of the one island it is set to. It shall "eternally" point towards that island. And this one points the way to Arabasta."

"With this, you can get to Arabasta."

"Vivi-sama, after making a few stops... please hurry to Arabasta. I have never done it myself, but I am certain you can follow the Log two or three times to get there. And with that, I leave the Princess in your care."

"Igaram."

"I think the journey will be dangerous. Please be careful along the way."

"You too."

With that he set off. However as the boat was still in sight it exploded.

"Fuck! Let's move, Zoro grab her and let's go!" shouted Luffy as he took off to the building with Sanji and Usopp. While Zoro took Vivi to the Kyojin.

Luffy burst through the door , grabbed Sanji by his leg and Usopp by his nose.

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

"What the hell are you doing, Luffy? Oi!" shouted Sanji.

"YOU'RE GONNA BWEAK MY NOZE!"

"Let me go damnit! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Out of the explosion came a large turtle with a woman on its back in a cowboy hat.

"What a fool. Acting as a decoy."

Zoro and Vivi arrived to find the only person on the Kyojin deck was Nami. Zoro quickly explained what happened and Nami went to comfort Vivi. Zoro went and grabbed the anchor. Suddenly Luffy jumped on board with Sanji and Usopp.

"Wait, where's Carue!" asked Vivi.

Zoro pointed to the bird next to him. "You mean him?"

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?"

"He was already onboard when I got on." said Zoro.

"If we sail up the river, it'll branch off into the sea. We'll be able to get on course faster." said Vivi as she climbed onboard.

As soon as they were all onboard they set sail.

"Oi."

"Mr. Bushido!" said Vivi.

"Just how many hunters are we talking about?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know. Baroque Works has about 2000 employees. And I've heard that there are other towns like this one in the area."

"Really, 2000 people?" asked Nami since she overheard the conversation.

"Huh!" said Sanji.

"Hey...the ship is moving?" said Usopp.

"You're finally up?" asked Nami.

"WAIT! Let's stay another night!"

"RIGHT!"

"This town was so much fun and the girls were SO CUTE!"

"When will we find another awesome place like this"

"Let's take it slow dammit!"

"Both of you SHUT UP! I didn't bring you here to the Grand Line so you could party."

Sanji and Usopp regained their senses.

They looked up to see that they were sailing through fog.

"It'll be morning soon." said Nami.

"Well, it's a good thing you got away from your pursuers!" said a female voice.

"It sure is!"

"Watch out for the shallows so that you don't strike the hull."

"You can count on me! Uh, was that you, Luffy?" asked Nami.

'Shit! How could I let my guard down!'

They turned around to see the woman with a cowboy hat on the Kyojin.

"Nice ships."

"Who's that!"

"You! You're...!" started Vivi.

"I saw Mr. 8 not too long ago, Miss Wednesday."

"You killed Igaram! Luffy, don't you know that this is Miss All-Sunday! She's the Boss' partner. She is the only one allowed to know the Boss' true identity... We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was."

"Or to be more precise... I _let_ you shadow me."

"I knew that! And then the one who informed the Boss of his exposed identity... was you, wasn't it!"

"Correct."

"Just what exactly are your intentions!"

"Who knows? But you were so serious about it... I just _had_ to cooperate. A Princess who actually thinks she can make enemies of Baroque Works and save her country... It's just so ridiculous..."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Everybody moved to where they were able to strike her down.

"Everyone stand down! If she wanted to kill us she would have done so before we noticed her. Isn't that right, Nico Robin?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"Yes, I know who you are."

"Well you all can relax. I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight with you." She used her Devil Fruit to bring Luffy's hat to her. "So you're the famous Straw Hat Captain, hm? Monkey D. Luffy. What bad luck... You pirates picking up a Princess that Baroque works wants dead. However your worst luck of all... is the route that Log Pose is leading you on. The name of the next island is... Little Garden. My dears, even if we do nothing to stop you, You won't make it to Arabasta. You will be annihilated. Rushing towards a place where you'll die. Doesn't that sound awfully foolish?" She tossed Luffy his hat back and tossed an Eternal Pose to Vivi.

"An Eternal Pose..."

"With this, you can avoid Little Garden. This needle points to Nanimonai **( Nothing )** Island just short of Arabasta. Since none of our members know this route, You will not be followed."

"Nani? She's helping us out?" asked Nami.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Vivi.

"It's obviously a trap." stated Zoro.

"Oi Vivi let me see that Eternal Pose real quick." said Luffy as he walked over to her and crushed it.

Nami and Vivi paled.

"She just told us the best way to go! What if she was trying to help us! What then?" shouted Nami.

Luffy looked at Robin.

"You don't decide the route for these ships!"

Robin smirked. "Oh. How unfortunate. Well, I don't hate those with high spirits. If you survive, Let's meet again." With that she jumped off onto a huge turtle. "Let's go, Banchi." With that they set off.

Vivi dropped to her knees.

"That woman...! I can't understand what she's thinking!"

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time." said Nami.

After this Sanji and Usopp were filled in about what was going on.

"I see. I've done something inexcusable, but I still have yet to show my abilities. It's all right now. Your sleeping knight has awakened... and I will make it my duty to ensure your safety." said Sanji to Vivi.

"Damn...! I'm glad I was asleep!"

"In any case, we know our next stop. Little Garden, eh?"

**((((( Nico Robin )))))**

"It's quite a sight... Little Garden." she said to herself as she continued on her way.

**There you have it. If there are any errors I do apologize, I hope you liked it.  
**


	11. Arabasta Part 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. If I did Blackbeard wouldn't have two Devil Fruits.**

**Alright here is the first part of the Arabasta arc. I hope you enjoy.**

**((((( Kyojin )))))**

We find everyone the Straw Hats sitting on the deck with Vivi on the way to Arabasta. Chopper, Sanji, and Usopp were on the side fishing, Nami was reading a newspaper, Luffy and Zoro were sleeping in the sun, and the rest of the crew were working.

"VIVI! You need to read this!" shouted Nami as she shoved the newspaper to Vivi.

**Arabasta rebel army now estimated to have over 700,000 soldiers. The Royal Army only consists of about 300,000, so the balance of power has shifted. Who will when this war only time will tell.**

Vivi grew pale as she read the article.

"No! This can't be happening!" her shouting caused Luffy to wake up.

"Oi oi, what is all the shouting for?" Vivi gave him the paper.

As he read his mind immediately went into planning.

"Kuro!"

"Yes Captain."

""Follow me, we are going to need a strategy."

They went to Luffy's cabin, leaving the others on deck to discuss things.

"Vivi, just how bad are things in Arabasta?" asked Nami.

"Things are awful! The country has been mainly dry for years now! Along with that, Crocodile is seen as a hero! He shows up to defea pirates who attack the towns, but that's just a front Crocodile puts up. /from the shadows, he is inciting a rebellion in Arabasta. He wants to take the Arabasta throne. No one knows about this yet... Not the people... Not even my father. If we drive out Crocodile we can drive out Baroque Works."

"Baroque Works..." said Chopper.

"Oh yeah, you don't know anything about them either,huh? Well, even I don't know much. The Baroque Works system is way too complicated." said Usopp.

"Their system is pretty simple. At the top is the boss, Crocodile. He is "Mr.0". Below him are thirteen "Agents" who take orders directly from the Boss. Twelve men and one animal. They are paired with female agents who compliment their abilities. Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger. Mr.2 is the only agent who doesn't have a pair."

"Mr.3 is the candle guy we met back in Little Garden, right?" said Zoro.

"Yes, and he was paired with Miss Goldenweek."

"Ah, that kid." said Nami.

"Mr. 4 is paired with Miss Merrychristmas. To be honest, I don't know much about these two."

"And then there's that booger guy, Mr.5." said Usopp.

"Booger?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, his boogers are like bombs."

"Mr. 5's entire body is a weapon. And Miss Valentine has the ability of Kilo Kilo Fruit."

"That woman who's able to change her weight at will?" questioned Zoro.

"All the agents from Mr. 5 up are called "Officer Agents". They all have Devil's Fruit abilities. They don't act unless a mission is extremely important. Then we have Mr. 6 down to Mr. 13. Their job is to lead the employees and raise company funds at the entrance to the Grand Line."

"Now that I think about it, I met up with this weird monkey and chicken." said Sanji.

"You must mean Mr. 13 and Miss Friday. They are the punishers. They deal with those who fail to complete their orders. Also, the Officer Agents have 200 subordinates called the "Billions". And the Frontier Agents have 1,800 subordinates called the "Millions". This is the underground organization "Baroque Works"."

"So 1.800 and 200 equals..." started Usopp.

"They have 2,000 people!" shouted Copper.

"2,000!" Shouted Usopp.

"If the takeover of Arabasta is Baroque Works' final plan..." started Zoro.

"Then the rest of the Officer Agents must all be..." continued Sanji.

"...gathering in Arabasta." finished Nami.

That's when Luffy and Kuro walked back onto the deck.

"Alright, if the worse should happen... we will be prepared to intervene. Everyone but Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Vivi, go down below." After they were left on deck Luffy told them of the plan.

"NANI?" they all shouted.

"Look, this will only happen if it becomes necessary. This way we can hopefully lower the amount of bloodshed." said Luffy.

"Still... You're taking a big risk Luffy." said Zoro.

"I know that, but they will do it with out question. Kuro is briefing them as we speak. Now, enough of somber news. Nami, are we almost to Nanohana?"

"Hai!" said Nami as she tried not to dwell on what Luffy told them.

"Good."

Usopp went back to fishing, only this time he was using Carue as bait. And of course Vivi just had to ask how the fishing was going.

"Usopp-san, have you caught anythi-" she heard wings flapping and looked over the rail. "CARUE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CARUE!" She punched his head.

"Sanji, could you make some food?" asked Luffy.

"I'll go search the galley to see if I can find you something."

Suddenly they saw they were heading towards steam, which meant an undersea volcano. As they passed through they started complaining of the Sulfur smell and heat. However as they exited the steam Usopp looked down and noticed someone hanging off of Carue. **( You should know Bon Clay.)**

"Oh no! Why am I grabbing a spot-billed duck I only just met!" suddenly his grip slipped and he fell into the ocean. "Help me! PLEASE! I'm a Hammer and I can't swim-" he shouted as he started to sink. However he was thrown a a rope and pulled aboard.

"Oh... I thought it was all over. No, really! Swan, swan. My life has been saved by pirates that I do not even know. I will never forget your kindness!" that's when he saw Vivi. "Oh my~! Well aren't you cuuute~! My little fruit, I just want to eat you up~! Chu~!" he blew her a kiss.

"What a strange person..." mumbled Vivi.

"You can't swim, huh?" asked Zoro.

"You're so right there. I ate a Devil's Fruit."

"Ah, which one?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, well... I suppose there's no need to rush while I wait for my ship to come get me. I might as well put on a show! Prepare to witness my ability!"

**( Proceeds just like in canon except he didn't hit Luffy. Let's face it Luffy would have most likely killed him. )**

"This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane Mane Fruit!"

"The voice..." said Nami.

"... and even his physique were the same!"

"Well now... I'm sorry to say that I shouldn't show any more of my ability. Ah it looks like my ship has caught up with us. My. The time has come for us to part. How tragic. Do not be sad! Journeys and partings go hand in hand. But, remember this: To true friendship... how long you've known each other means nothing! Don't cry for me!" he yelled with tears in his eyes as he jumped down onto his ship. "Now, let's go men!"

"Aye! Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama!" with that they were gone.

"NANI!"

"MR. 2!" shouted Usopp.

"That was... Mr. 2, Bon Clay!" said Vivi.

"Vivi! Didn't you recognize him!" asked Luffy.

"No... I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair before... I don't even know their abilities! But I did hear rumors... Mr. 2... They said he is a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice... who wears a swan coat... with the words "Bon Clay" written on the back."

"sigh oh well, thankfully he didn't recognize us." said Zoro.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" asked Luffy.

"Just then... among those faces he showed from memory... My father's face was in his memory! The face of the King of Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra..." she said as she slumped against the cabin wall.

"If you could impersonate the King... you could pull off some pretty nasty things." said Zoro.

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away." said Usopp.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." said Zoro.

"He was our enemy?" asked Chopper.

"He certainly will be a lot of trouble if he turns out to be our enemy. After he discovers that we are his enemies... he can use that memory of his to impersonate any one of us. We won't be able to trust our own nakama." said Nami.

"I think we're _lucky_ that we met him. Now we take countermeasures." that's when Nami noticed the weather.

"Vivi, it looks like the wind and climate have begun to stabilize." said Nami.

"Yes, we've entered Arabasta's climate zone."

"I'll bet those things behind us... are even more proof that we're close to Arabasta." said Zoro as they looked behind them to see a bunch of Baroque Works ships.

"The employees have started to gather. Those are probably the Billions. The subordinates of the Officer Agents. They are different level from the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak."

"Don't worry about them. They're small fry." said Zoro.

"Exactly. If we lose sight of our true objective, that's it." said Sanji after coming back out on deck.

They proceeded to tie the cloth around each of their arms, signifying they were the orinal.

"Alright, make sure tie it tight. There's too much we don't know about our enemy." said Luffy.

"I see." said Vivi.

"If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama." said Nami.

"Did he really look like you that much? When he did the "Mane Mane Fruit" transforming thing?" asked Sanji.

"The problem was that he didn't just _look_ like us... He _was_ us! Too bad, you really shoulda seen it!" said Usopp.

"I'm not interested in male "ballerinas"." said Sanji.

"Since we know thatkind of guy is among the enemy... we can't go around acting carelessly on our own." said Zoro.

"Hey, what should I do?" asked Chopper.

"Right! Do what you can! There's no need to do more than that! It's okay to run away from enemies you can't beat!" said Usopp.

"Are you just telling that to yourself?" asked Sanji.

"Do what I can... Got it!" said Chopper.

"I can see the island!" shouted Sanji.

"When we make port, we have to hide the ship." said Vivi.

"Whatever happens from now on... This left arm is... The mark of a nakama! Now let's get to dry land!" shouted Luffy.

That's when Luffy noticed Kuro motioning him to come over to the cabin.

"I take it that the other ships have also been briefed?"

"Hai! They are all on board with it, should it come to that."

"Good. Go back to work." said Luffy as he walked back over to the others.

As they neared Arabasta Vivi was getting more and more anxious.

"We're almost there. Don't go getting all excited. Though I guess you can't help it. Do you think the forces you have will be enough to stop the rebellion?" asked Nami.

"I don't know, we have what we have. But, there's no guarantee that will bring about peace."

After a few minutes they anchored away from the city, but close enough to see it.

"So that's what an Arabasta city is like." said Usopp.

"Alright, you guys go and resupply while I go and try to find some information on Crocodile." said Luffy as he jumped over the railing, and started walking off.

"Jeez. I wish he'd remember that he's got a huge bounty on his head. Especially in a country this big." said Nami.

"Just let him be. He'll be fine. Let's just go eat. Shade prepare the Going Merry for when we get back." said Zoro as they climbed down the ladder.

However Carue started to go crazy and pointed over at a ship.

"Mr. 3's ship!" shouted Vivi.

"That bastard, didn't we take care of him already?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sure of it. If I remember correctly, that ship moves by means of his Doru Doru Fruit powers." said Vivi.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Zoro as the others nodded and continued.

After they entered the city, they found cover in a building that had been mostly torn down.

Vivi-chan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here for the time being. Are you alright?" said Sanji as Vivi pulled off the cloak she wore to get into the city unnoticed. She was looking around the city.

"Hai! The good thing is that the city still seems to be fine. And though I can't truly be at ease... I think it can be saved."

"You're right. It seems like a peaceful city." said Nami.

"Oi, Vivi. If we don't want to put Luffy's plan into effect, we must act quickly." said Zoro.

"Hai! Northwest of this city lies the Yuba Oasis. That is the Rebels' base. I want to go there first and stop the rebellion. But to get to Yuba, we have to cross the desert. We have to arrange the necessary food and water here, but... If Mr. 3 is in this city..."

"Oh, if that's all, it'll be fine. He's never seen my face." said Sanji.

"That's right. Sanji never met that bunch. And Chopper never met them either." said Nami.

"Oi, even if he does recognize us, do you really think he wants to get his ass kicked again?" asked Zoro.

"Either way, we don't need to cause this country any more problems than it already has." said Nami.

"Chopper you come with me. There will be a lot to carry." Said Sanji.

"Okay!" Said Chopper.

"Oi, you gonna be alright?" asked Usopp.

"I'll be alright! I want to do what I can!" said Chopper as he changed into his animal form. "If I'm in this form, I won't have any problems, right?"

"Yosh! You are truly a man... reindeer!" said Usopp.

"Then, please, if you would. What we need most is supplies. And I'd like you to get some clothes as well. Clothes like the citizens wear, so we won't draw stand out." Said Vivi.

"And some perfume!" added Nami as Sanji and Chopper left.

"You can count on us!" said Sanji.

I"I wonder where Luffy-kun went?" asked Nami.

**((((( Luffy )))))**

"Th-Th-That's Straw Hat Luffy, the 80 million Beli rookie!"

"What is he doing here!"

"I can't believe that man would come here of all places!"

These were the gist of the whispers surrounding Luffy as he walked down a street. He had been asking people about Crocodile, but all he got was: "Crocodile-sama is so great!" and other crap. Now his stomach started complaining, so he decided to find a restaurant. So he set off with people clearing a path so he could walk by. He looked at a random citizen and smirked, scarring the shit out of him.

"Oi, you don't have to worry. I'm not here to kill any of you." he said as he walked down another street, letting the people sigh in relief that he left.

However as Luffy entered the next street he dodged a spear.

"Oi! Who the hell threw that!" he shouted.

"I did, Straw Hat!" said a man that appeared to be in his early thirties with long brown hair. He was dressed as a typical pirate Captain would be.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Simmon! I have a 20 million bounty on my head, and I'm here to collect your bounty! Hey, don't walk away from me!" he shouted as Luffy started to walk away but stopped.

"Look you must have a death wish if you want to fight me."

"There is no way some snot-nosed rookie could get a starting bounty of 80 mill! Prepare to die, Straw Hat!" shouted the man as he turned into a giant worm.

"What the fuck?"

"Yes, I am a Devil Fruit user. I ate the Wāmu Wāmu Fruit!" and with that the man charged.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sigh If you really are that eager to die... then I will oblige you. I wonder, if you get cut in half will another one of you grow... Let's find out!"

Suddenly Luffy was behind Simmon with his left hand dripping blood. Simmon's upper body slid off onto the ground.

"sigh I tried to warn you." said Luffy as he wiped his hands on the mans coat. "I don't have time to play around with losers like you." and with that he continued on his way. The mans crew didn't even try to stop him as he left.

"D-Did you see that!"

"No! I never even saw him move!"

The citizens just continued to stare in shock at what had happened. Suddenly Luffy came back.

"Um excuse me, does anyone know where a good restaurant is?" the citizens face-faulted. "No, oh well." and with that he continued on his way.

**((((( With Sanji and Chopper )))))**

**Everything that happens with them is just like in canon.**

Sanji and Chopper were alking back to the building with huge shopping bags on their backs, and Sanji carrying a barrel of water. After they got back he gave Vivi and Nami the dancer outfits he bought for them.

"Ah, this is gorgeous! I love stuff like this." said Nami.

"About the errands we asked you to do, Sanji-san... Isn't this... a dance girls-?" asked Vivi.

"Isn't it lovely? It looks great on you!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"But I asked you for clothes like the citizens wear..."

"Dancing girls are citizens, too!"

"But for walking in the desert..."

"Don't worry! If you get tired, I'll carry you~!"

"It's no use talking to him." said Vivi.

"But, you know... compared to the girls, you dorks still look like a couple of thieves!" said Sanji commenting on Zoro and Usopp's new attire.

"And whichare you?" asked Zoro while eating some meat.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" asked Usopp as he saw Chopper on his back squeezing his nose.

"My nose is gonna fall off."

"Oh yeah, where did you go?" asked Sanji.

"Here and there."

"Is he feeling sick?" asked Nami.

"Oh, he's being affected by perfume." said Sanji.

"Perfume?"

"Oh, yes. Tony-kun's nose is very sensitive." said Vivi.

"Reall?" asked Nami as she sprayed some on her.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Anyway, that means we've got all the stuff we need to get on with our original goal, right?" asked Usopp.

"Yes." said Vivi.

"You said Yuba was where we're headed next, right?" asked Nami.

"Yes, that's right. But to get there we have to cross the desert. It may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine. You can never be sure of what will happen. One wrong step, and nothing can guarantee your life out on that land of scorching heat. I still have worries about taking everyone through such a place, but... I want to restore peace to this land. So... So, I would like to make another request. Everyone! Please lend me all of your strength! Please...!"

"You finally said it. We've been waiting for that." said Nami.

"Not knowing what's going to happen next is just like sailing the sea, eh Vivi-chan?" said Sanji.

"Yeah, nothing we haven't dealt with before." said Zoro.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the desert." said an excited Chopper.

"Alright, guys! Raise your spirits, we're headin' to Yuba!... As soon as we find Luffy!" said Usopp.

So naturally they went out to look for him. As they were looking for him, they overheard Ace talking to a merchant about Luffy.

"That guy.." said Zoro as he saw the tattoo on his back.

"I'd like to ask you something. Have you seen this man before?" said the man as he showed him Luffy's wanted poster.

"Eh? Monkey D. Luffy?"

"There's a chance he might be in this town. I've been looking around here for a little while now."

"I've never seen him. Oh yes, if you're looking for someone, maybe you should try the restaurant down the way. The master there is well connected around town."

"Thank you. A restaurant, huh? I was getting hungry, anyway." said the man as he walked off.

"Who was that? He looks really, really, strong." said Chopper.

"And why's he looking for Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"A bounty hunter?" asked Nami.

"No. He's not. That mark... As a former pirate hunter, I can never forget that mark." said Zoro, but as looked up the street he spotted Tashigi. "Is that...? It can't be... Oh, crap! That woman... Why is she here?" as she turned he jumped behind a large vase.

"What are you doing, Zoro?" asked Nami.

"Are you hiding from something?" asked Usopp.

'Whenever I meet that woman, bad things happen. Shit!" he thought.

"Oi, Tashigi." said Smoker as he appeared carrying 2 unconscious pirates.

"Captain Smoker!" she said as he tossed them on the ground.

"A couple of pirate-wannabes. They started mouthing off and dancing in front of me. I cleaned up their act."

"Even though we're in this far off place, your vigilance against pirates is as relentless as ever."

"If you have time to waste talking, why don't you get the country's Royal Army to take this trash away?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"There's been no news of Straw Hat Luffy landing in this place yet. But don't let your guard down! He'll show up here sooner or later."

back over with the Straw Hats

"Smoker... Wasn't he the Marine Captain in Loguetown?" whispered Nami.

"That means...! Could it be that he chased after us all the way from Loguetown?" asked Usopp.

"Looks that way. And then there's that other guy we saw. This is gonna get nasty." said Zoro.

**((((( Spice Bean Restaurant )))))**

For some reason there was a decent size crowd gathered around the restaurant.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"It seems a customer suddenly died in there."

"Suddenly died?"

"He appears to have died while conversing with the master of the restaurant."

The man looked inside to Ace out cold with a fork in his hand still in the air.

"He's a traveler. Everyone's saying he may have unwittingly eaten a Desert Strawberry."

"A Desert Strawberry?"

"It's a poisonous breed of spider which resembles a strawberry. If you happen to eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later. And then after a few hours, a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why no one's getting near him."

"In the desert, what you don't know can kill you. Just look at the way it happened as his arm was lifting the beef to his mouth... He just froze like that."

"This shows just how powerful the poison of the Desert Strawberry is..."

Suddenly Ace's head shot up, causing the crowd to almost have a heart attack.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

"A-Are you okay?" asked a woman standing next to Ace.

Ace just grabbed her dress, and wiped his face clean on it.

"Man... Damn... I fell asleep."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" the crowd shouted as Ace started eating again.

"T-That's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation!"

"And he just starts chewing again..."

"Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?"

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" shouted three men.

"You hire comedians or something?" he asked the owner.

"Well, no... But if you're okay, I'm glad."

However Ace fell into his food again.

"OI! DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP!"

The crowd started to disperse.

"What? So he wasn't dead after all? What a waste of time."

However Smoker had been passing by, and noticed the crowd. So, of course he decided to go inside.

Back inside

"Ah, I'm full! By the way, Oyasan."

"What?"

"This guy hasn't come to this town, has he? A pirate wearin' a straw hat..."

"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public. Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace." said Smoker as he walked in and saw Ace.

"W-Whitebeard! The Whitebeared Pirates!" asked the owner.

"That dumbass guy is part of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before...!"

"It's definitely the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates! Why is he here?"

"What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?"

"I'm searching. For my little brother." he said as he turned around." So then... What should I do?"

"Sit there and let me arrest you."

"Rejected. I'd rather not."

"Well, that's what I expected. Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your head."

"Then let me go." he said as he shrugged his hsoulders.

"I can't do that... As long as I'm a Marine... and you're a pirate." he said as he started to turn his arm into smoke.

"What a dumb reason... Shall we have some fun then?" said Ace with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi, you fucking Navy pricks are everywhere. Get lost!" said Luffy as he appeared behind Smoker, and with a haki punch sent him crashing into ace, and through a couple of buildings.

"Y-Your Straw H-!"

"Yeah yeah,. I'm Straw Hat Luffy, and I haven't eaten in forever. So how 'bout it old man?" The owner gave Luffy some plates of food.

"Kid, you have a huge bounty and all, but do you know who you just sent flying?"

"Some Navy prick."

"Yeah, but you also sent one of Whitebeards pirates through the wall as well."

"So, I'm not scared of Whitebeard."

"NANI! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SCARED OF WHITEBEARD!"

"I don't know, I'm just not."

Ace pushed the rubble off of him.

"Asshole... Who the hell was that? Jeez...!"

Smoker also sat up with a pissed off expression.

"Messing with me..."

Ace started walking back to the restaurant.

"What's the big idea? Doing that to me..."

Smoker relight his cigars and followed.

"Who was the freaking idiot that did that? Jeez." said Ace as they both arrived at the restaurant.

"Lu-Oi Lu-!" but didn't finish as Smoker shoved his face into the ground in order to get by him.

"STRAW HAT!"

"Oh, hey Smokey." said Luffy as he finished eating.

"I've been looking for you, Straw Hat. I knew you'd come here, to Arabasta."

"That's nice, do you want a cookie?"

A tick mark appeared on his forhead.

"Enough jokes! You're mine!"

He lunged for Luffy only to be thrown in the wall.

"As much as I would love to beat you again I am in a bit of a rush, so bye." and with that Luffy took off. Smoker was right on his tail.

"WAIT!"

Ace followed them.

"Wait, Luffy! It's me!"

Smoker saw Tashigi up ahead and called out to her.

"TASHIGI!"

"Yes, what is it, Captain Smoker? Would you like a towel? This country is so hot!"

"Catch him! It's Straw Hat!"

"Straw Hat? I'll cut him down!" she took off to try and meet him only for him to jump up to the roof of a building.

Smoker's lower half to smoke and took off up the building to the roofs.

"Tashigi! Call an emergency gathering of all Marines! Search every inch of this town for the other Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Aye!" said Tashigi as she took off. 'The Straw Hat Pirates... That means... Roronoa Zoro is in this city.'

"A Devil's Fruit encouter!"

"Incredible!"

"That's it!" Luffy Stopped, turned, and clothes-lined Smoker seeing he couldn't stop in time. He jumped back down to the streets. "Kiss my ass, Smokey!"

"Bastard! That was pretty crafty...!"

"STRAW HAT!" he shouted as he continued after Luffy.

**((((( At the building the Straw Hats regrouped at )))))**

"I wonder where Luffy-san is..." said Vivi.

"Oh, Nami-san!" said Sanji as her Chopper, Zoro, and Usopp arrived.

"Oi, oi, there's bad news. We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes." said Usopp.

"Bad Vibes?" asked Sanji.

"The Marines are here." said Nami.

"The Marines!" said Vivi.

"And a strange man too!" Said Chopper.

"Let's find Luffy-kun as fast as we can and get out of this town." said Nami but they were suddenly pushed by zoro.

"Hey, get down!"

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Marines."

"They're making a lot of noise over something."

"It's probably just some dumbass pirate running from them." said Sanji.

"Halt, Straw Hat!"

'Dammit!'

Luffy ran passed them as they shouted. "IT'S YOU!"

"Hey!" said Luffy as he disappeared and reappeared in the group.

"Oi, where did he go!"

"So guys, what have you been u- AHHH!" Luffy couldn't finish as he saw what Nami was wearing and shot up over the wall thanks to a nosebleed.

"Look, there they are!"

"Dammit Nami! Quick grab everything and make for the ship!" said Zoro as Luffy wiped the blood from his nose and followed.

"Halt! You won't escape!"

"Everyone fall back!"

"Captain!"

"The Straw Hat is mine!"

"Dammit, he caught up with me!" said Luffy.

Smoker shot his smoke arm forward,but was stopped by fire.

"_Kagerou _**( Heat Haze)**!" This caused everyone to stop in their tracks.

"You again..." said Smoker.

"Give it up. You may be smoke, but I am fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

"That guy has a Devil's Fruit ability?" asked Zoro.

"Who the hell is he? Why is he helping us?" asked Usopp.

"Ace!"

"Hey, Luffy."

"Ace... It's Ace! You ate a Devil's Fruit!" said Luffy with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, the Mera Mera Fruit. Anyway, we can't talk like this! I'll catch up later! You guys run for it! I'll keep these guys busy! Go!"

"Let's go!" shouted Luffy.

"But Luffy, who the hell is that?" asked Sanji.

With Smoker and Ace

"I don't get it. Why did you help Straw Hat?" asked Smoker.

"No matter how strong he gets, having a younger brother will always cause me to worry about him."

"What do you mean, "younger brother"? That means..."

**( Insert canon fight )**

with running Straw Hats

"Wait, Luffy-kun. Just who was that?"

"Is he someone you know, Luffy-san?"

"Yeah! He's my brother! Just keep heading to the ship!" yelled Luffy as he turned to watch Ace and Smoker fight. However he was so focused on the fight, that he went down the wrong street until it was to late. He stopped and sat down on the barrel he had been carrying.

"sigh Now what should I do?"

"Maybe I can help with that, Straw Hat Luffy." said a voice.

**There you have it. What is Luffy and Kuro's plan? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


	12. Arabasta Part 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**Alright, here is a quick look at what happened last time.  
**

_"Wait, Luffy-kun. Just who was that?"_

_"Is he someone you know, Luffy-san?"_

_"Yeah! He's my brother! Just keep heading to the ship!" yelled Luffy as he turned to watch Ace and Smoker fight. However he was so focused on the fight, that he went down the wrong street until it was to late. He stopped and sat down on the barrel he had been carrying._

_"sigh Now what should I do?"_

_"Maybe I can help with that, Straw Hat Luffy." said a voice._

**Before the new chapter starts I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories. And with that let's start the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

Luffy looked over to the right to see a rather tall man leaning with his back against a building. The man was wearing a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes, and a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. **( Again description from One Piece Wiki. )**

"What are you doing here Aokiji?" asked Luffy now on edge.

"Eh, you can relax. I didn't come here for you, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh and Im just suppose to believe that an Admiral this far from Marineford isn't out to get me?" said Luffy in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes. I am here looking for someone else."

"And just who would that be?"

"I am looking for a woman named Nico Robin. Our sources say that she has been sighted here for a couple of years now."

"Ah, Nico Robin. Well if you know that she's here then you should know what Crocodile is up to."

"Yes we know what he is up to, but it isn't our concern if he wants this island."

"You assholes! People are dieing left and right, and you have the power to intervene and stop it! You guys are so full of shit!"

Aokiji just stared at him before getting on a bicycle.

"Like I said before, this isn't our concern. I'm letting you slide this time, Luffy. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Why wait till next time?" said Luffy getting ready to fight.

"Like I said, I'm not here for you. Goodbye, Monkey D. Luffy." with that he peddled off and left.

Just as Aokiji disappeared, Ace jumped down from the roof of the building Luffy was in front of. They looked at each other and grind. As soon as they grinned they charged at one another causing a brotherly fight. Luffy surprised Ace by winning, by putting him in a headlock.

"Alright, I give up!"

Luffy released Ace.

"Sorry bro but I'm not as weak as I was the last time I saw you."

"I can tell."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"How many years has it been?" asked Luffy.

"Dunno. You've changed from when you were a kid."

"You haven't changed a bit, Ace. I was surprised to hear you ate a Devil's Fruit, but nothing else about you has changed."

"Well, your nakama are probably looking for you."

"Probably. But, Ace... What are you doing in this country?"

"Huh? What? Didn't you get my message in Drum?"

"In Drum?"

"Well, nevermind. It wasn't anything important. I have some minor business to take care of this part of the ocean. I figured I'd try to meet up with you."

"Minor business?"

"I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates now. Luffy. How about joining the Whitebeard Pirates? Your nakama too, of course."

"No."

"Yeah, thought so. Just thought I'd ask. Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I've decided to make that man the Pirate King. Not you, Luffy."

"So what? Whitebeard is just one more person I'll have to fight. _I'm _going to be the Pirate King."

**((((( Meanwhile on Smoker's ship )))))**

We find a man tied to the mast talking to himself.

"Did something happen in town? All the Marines went ashore for some reason... Well, that just makes my escape all the more convenient."

However that's when three men showed up.

"Mr. 11."

"To know my codename, you must be Baroque Works employees. Millions? Hurry up and untie me!"

"We certainly _are_ Baroque Works employees, but..."

"We are Billions. In other words, candidates to become Number Agents." said a fat man.

"Mr. 11. Since you're only barely an Agent yourself, you can't be much stronger than us."

"Oh, I see. I apologize, Billions. Anyway, would you untie me before they get back?" asked Mr. 11.

"Don't be stupid. With you gone, one of us can be promoted to Number Agent rank." one said as he pointed a gun at Mr. 11.

That's when a large man appeared behind the three men.

"Let's open up a Number Agent seat." said the large man.

"W-WAIT!" shouted Mr. 11, but was killed anyway.

With their target dead, the 4 men jumped onto the dock.

"OI!" shouted another member running towards them. "Fire Fist Ace is in town!"

"What? Fire Fist Ace?"

"The Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division?"

"If we bring down Ace, we'll definitely be promoted to Number Agents!"

**((((( Back with Luffy and Ace )))))**

"Anyway, let's find your nakama. If the Marines catch up with them, it'll get pretty troublesome." said Ace as they started walking down the road.

"They should be back at the ship."

"By the way, those nakama of yours... what kind of people are they?"

"Well my inner circle has a swordsman who wants to be the greatest in the world. He always wears a haramaki **(1)**. Our navigator likes maps, mikan, and money. And we got a cook that makes super-delicious food. Oh yeah, we have a liar too. And... a reindeer!"

"A pretty nice variety you've got there."

"Right now, we have a Princess and a spot-billed duck as nakama, too."

"It's just like you to run a small pirate crew."

"Now wait a minute, I only told you about my inner circle. I have about 5,000 with me right now." this caused Ace to almost fall.

"5,000! Well look at Mr. Bigshot."

Suddenly two men stepped out of an alley blocking their way.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist Ace." They looked behind them to see they were surrounded.

"As you can see, there is nowhere to run. Fire Fist Ace, your head is ours. Prepare to die!" said the large man from the docks.

"Fire Fist Ace. Your Devil's luck ends here."

"Hey, you don't suppose... Is this other guy... Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Now that you mention it... The 80,000,000 bounty!" Luffy grinned.

"We're freakin' lucky today! Fire Fist Ace _and_ Straw Hat Luffy! When we have your heads, we'll be promoted three times over!"

However Luffy and Ace continued passed the man.

"Anyway, let's go find your ship."

"Hey! You two! Hold it!"

"Making fools of us...! KILL THEM!"

"AYE!" the group shouted and they charged.

"sigh They want to step up to the big leagues, let's see if they can hang." said Luffy as he picked up everyone but the large man with his powers. "..Way." with that he threw them through 5 buildings.

The large man drew his sword and charged. Just as he was about to cut Luffy Ace grabbed the blade. He then punched him knocking him out.

"Damn weaklings always trying to make a name for themselves." said Luffy.

With that they continued until they reached the Going Merry.

Ace whistled as he saw the Kyojin.

"Oh we won't be taking that... we'll be taking the Going Merry." said Luffy as he pointed to the ship.

With that the two boarded the ship after Luffy said goodbye to the bulk of his crew. With both of them boarded they set sail.

"Well everyone this is Ace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise." everyone said.

"For now, you've probably got some small talk to share. Wanna come inside? I'll make some tea." said Sanji.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. But I appreciate your consideration." said Ace as he lit the cigarette Sanji was holding, startling him.

"T-This is totally unexpected. I never thought Luffy would have a brother." said Usopp with the others nodding in agreement.

However that's when 5 Baroque Works ships showed up.

"Baroque Works! That's the Billions' fleet!" said Vivi.

"Fire Fist Ace and Straw Hat Luffy! Don't think you can escape!"

"We'll show you the power of the Baroque Works Billions!"

Luffy chuckled.

"They never learn."

"Luffy. I'll clean them up." said Ace as he jumped down onto his 1 maned ship. **( It was already there how Idk just go with it. )**

"What's he planning to do?" asked Nami.

"With just that tiny boat..." said Usopp.

"Let's just sit back and see... how good this Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division Commander really is." said Zoro.

Ace used his power to power the ship forward.

"So you've come, Fire Fist Ace!"

"If you think you can get past our ships, go ahead and try!"

As Ace reached the side of the closest ship, he jumped over all five before landing on his boat that reappeared from the water. As soon as he landed he sent a huge fire fist at the ships effectively destroying them all. With that done, Ace returned back to the Going Merry.

"So Ace, what are you actually doing here?"

"I'm in pursuit of a man. He's known as Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?" asked Usopp.

"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?" asked Vivi.

"He used to be a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. My subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his nakama and fled the ship... As Commander, I have to find him and finish him off."

"So that's why you're after him." said Usopp.

"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba."

"Then, you're going the same place we're going." said Nami.

"Our ship just crossed onto the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is." said Vivi.

"I get it. So you're headed to Yuba, too." said Ace.

"Wherever Nami-san and Vivi-chan go~!" said Sanji as he started to wiggle like a noodle.

"Quit it, Love Cook." said Zoro.

"What did you say, bastard...!"

"ANYWAY. Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while." said Nami.

"Let's make it a fun trip, Ace." said Luffy with a sadistic grin.

**((((( Back on Land )))))**

"Let's see what you're made of... Monkey D. Luffy." said Nico Robin as she watched the Straw Hats sail off.

**(1) Waistband**

**There you have it. I know nothing new really. I still haven't decided if I will do a skip yet. Also I would just like to say thank you once again to all my fans of all my stories.  
**


End file.
